


【锤基】Rose virus

by Alice737522



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 99,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice737522/pseuds/Alice737522
Summary: 腹黑骇客锤 X 冷漠作家基设定：HE，现代AU，长篇、养兄弟温馨向。简介：关于放逐和救赎，寒冬总会过去，阳光永远会再次照耀着他们。他是他的病、他是他的毒，病毒名只是为爱情。某日Loki发现自己的电脑中了最新流行的玫瑰病毒，Thor因此顺藤摸瓜的找到三年前一声不响离家出走的弟弟，这一次，他再也不会放开那个小混蛋……





	1. Chapter 1

清晨五点，Loki又失眠了。

房间里一片黑暗，几乎伸手不见五指，他躺在自己那张柔软舒适还大得有些微妙的古典大床，双手紧紧拉着棉被置于胸前，躺在舒适大床的身躯有些僵硬，犹如猫儿般的翠绿眼睛正紧紧瞪着天花板那扇精致华美的吊灯发呆。窗外的天已经有些微微亮了，但他察觉不到，厚重阴暗的窗帘会挡去所有阳光，温暖的、刺眼的，都会隔绝。

他不害怕失眠，他很习惯。

每次遇见失眠——他喜欢这样说，很有诗意。

每次遇见失眠，他就会一直看着那盏枝形吊灯，它由无数水晶组成，在不通电的情况下看起来仍旧闪闪发亮，灯型像个烛台，上面缀满了白色细长的蜡烛灯，有种中古世纪的贵族感，浮华却不实际。

每次遇见失眠，Loki就会在两种念头里挣扎奋斗，是干脆起床再喝一杯咖啡然后失眠到底、还是继续发呆直到可能入睡？这两个想法已经在他脑海里打架了一段时间，他转了下脖子，看看床头的闹钟，原来他已经考虑了42分钟了。

——还是再喝杯咖啡吧！反正也死不了。

Loki是咖啡重度成瘾患者，医生曾经警告过他，他再这么不知节制的喝下去，不但会咖啡因中毒，还会有一堆莫名其妙的症状并让他的失眠更严重，但是这些说法总是让他嗤之以鼻。

他宁愿中毒，也好过瘫在床上等待那该死的睡意。

Loki就是这样的一个人，没决定前他有时会犹豫不决、但有了决定之后他就能雷厉风行。所以他毫不犹豫地掀开丝质棉被，顺手拿过扶手椅上的浴袍穿上，他没有开灯，却什么也没撞到，他对这个房间熟悉到不需要依靠任何光线都能来去自如。

他走到厨房，拿出快见底的咖啡豆罐，打开快煮壶的盖子瞄了一眼又阖上，直接就把插头接上，开始烧水。紧接着把咖啡豆放进磨豆机里，完全不在乎会不会吵到隔壁邻居的按下开关，磨豆机发出震耳欲聋的嗡嗡声。

闻着咖啡豆磨成粉后被无限放大的香气，他满足的叹了口气，买这台磨豆机真是太对了，他实在是受够了像白痴一样天天手磨豆子，手酸得要命不说，磨出来的粉还大小颗粒不一。他忍耐了一年多，终于在领到这次的版税之后，立刻上网买了这台高价却表现良好的机器。其实最开始他是买豆子时顺便请店家帮忙磨豆，可是这种事会愈来愈回不去，习惯手冲咖啡就喝不惯机器的廉价咖啡、习惯新鲜豆子就会开始嫌弃无法久放的咖啡粉。

快煮壶的开关跳起，把还在恍神的Loki拉回神，水已经烧开了。热水倒入手冲壶、测量水温、温杯温壶、放滤纸、打湿滤纸、放咖啡粉、闷蒸、开始注水。新鲜的粉末在热水的洗礼下膨胀的高高的，形成一个漂亮的半圆，Loki很喜欢看那个疗愈的画面。他的动作行云流水，完美得犹如世界顶尖的咖啡师，本身自带的贵公子气场，更是辅助了这一点。

水洗的Yirgachefe味道干净明亮，刚冲好的咖啡有些烫口，带着浅焙咖啡豆的微微酸味，豆子本身的柑橘味流转舌尖，而新鲜的豆子确保即便放凉咖啡，也不至于太过走味，至少不会又苦又涩的难以下咽。

他再次满足的叹了口气——他就不该浪费那42分钟在那张该死的床上。

美丽的咖啡杯，那是他家里最值钱的餐具，杯缘杯底都烫着金线，绿色和蓝色的花纹交错，爬绕杯身，出自英国皇室认证的骨董国宝WEDGWOOD要价惊人，却美到让他宁愿每个月减缩三分之一的生活费也要将它买下来。

Loki坐到餐桌前面，他的餐桌就是他的工作桌。他一手端着美丽的咖啡杯，优雅的轻啜杯中的液体，另一手顺手打开桌上的笔记型电脑的开关。

「Shit!!!!」电脑进入桌面后，Loki咒骂了一句。

他放下手上的咖啡杯，皱着眉仔细看着萤幕上的画面。

_【我是一朵脆弱的玫瑰花，_

_我需要你提供我应有的养分，_

_这样我才能活下去。_

_我需要阳光、需要空气、需要水、_

_我甚至可能还需要魔力，_

_我需要得太多……也不多……】_

这是最近非常流行的电脑病毒，你永远不知道它会在什么时候出现在你的电脑中，但是有一天，你打开电脑，就会发现它突然出现在你的萤幕上。它唯一仁慈的就是会给你一次机会输入正确解答，如果你输入错误，那你的电脑中的所有东西，都会消失殆尽。

当然，你可以有另一个选择，付款给一个虚拟帐户，来保住你所有的资料。如果你不愿意也没关系，它会直接破坏你的主机板，你连重灌的选项都没有，只能花钱再买一台新的。

Loki瞪着萤幕，考虑了一下银行帐户的余额够不够让他砸了这台电脑后再买一台最新款的？答案很显然——他买了台高档的磨豆机，所以他买不起新电脑。

这大概是他选择成为一个作家最大的悲哀，每次一口气缴完一整年的房租后，户头的余额总是会在个位数或十位数徘徊。那些少得可怜的版税，只能让他获得基本的温饱，除此之外，好像也没有更多了。他甚至有的时候不得不去打点零工，以免自己下个月会饿死或是买不起咖啡豆。

叹口气，他飞快的在键盘上敲上几个字，孤注一掷。

早上八点，Thor很准时的从那张King size的床上醒来。

毫无留恋的翻身下床，走进浴室之前顺手摸了一下滑鼠，然后刷牙、洗脸、上厕所。每天早晨重复的动作，像是一种仪式，把人从昏沉的梦中拖醒，不管是苍白或是黑暗的梦境，都会在醒来之后被遗忘。

他边刷牙边考虑着自己的早餐要吃什么？顺手拨了拨那头金灿灿却有些凌乱的及肩长发，却懒得梳理。他看着镜子眼中的自己，胡子又长了点，但是他今天不想刮，也许晚上洗澡时再说吧。他吐掉口中的最后一口水，很满意似的看着自己的蓝色眼睛，然后走出浴室。

房间里有大片的落地窗，窗帘从来不拉，他喜欢清晨时在阳光照射下清醒的感觉，这可能是因为他自己本来就是个太阳——你简直就像是个发光体，有个人曾经这么说过。

他走到厨房倒了一大杯冰牛奶才回到电脑前，直到他看清萤幕上的讯息，差点没喷出口中的牛奶。

……………他的病毒被破解了？

那个玫瑰病毒的始作俑者就是Thor，他靠着这个声名大噪，狠捞了一大笔，网路上现在无人不知骇客雷神的名号。从他开发那个病毒并散播到现在整整三个月以来，毁掉的电脑不计其数，因为大部分、又或者说是全部的人都只会输入“sunlight”、“air”、“water”、 “magic”等无趣又表面字眼。

除了现在。

Thor仔细记下那个IP位置，饶富兴趣的盯着那个IP输入的答案——LOVE。

世界的本质其实很简单，只有人才会把它复杂化。小王子的玫瑰花要的从来都不多，它只需要以爱灌养。

这实在太有意思了——骇客这么想着。

他拿起手机查看昨天的进帐，成果还不错，单一晚上他就进帐了近一万美元，看来还能再多赚几个月。他眼角扫过桌上的照片，想着再这样下去，他很快就能在这座城市买栋房子。当他想的正起劲时，手机响了。

 

他看着闪烁在手机萤幕上的名称，知道今天是躲不过去了。

叹口气，终究还是认命的接起电话：「Hello!」

 

「Oh my god! 你这是接电话了吗？我不会是打错号码了吧？」电话另一头发出惊呼，一向温柔的嗓音有着锐利的讽刺。

 

「是我，mother，妳没有打错。」再叹口气，Thor耐心的说。

 

「Well，那你是不是可以跟我解释一下你为什么两个星期不接电话？」

「我很忙，忙着加班……」一个很蹩脚、很通俗的理由，Thor说着自己都心虚。

 

所以更别提Frigga ，她根本懒得听那些借口，直接打断他的话：「我不管你有多忙，下个星期，你必须回家，你父亲的生日快要到了。」

 

「Mother，妳明知道我回去我们只会吵架。」这就是Thor躲着不想接电话的原因。

 

「你要跟他吵架是你的事，但是我想念我的儿子。」Frigga 是个果断魄力的母亲，但她也擅长用爱和温柔来融化儿子。

 

「………我知道了，我会回去的。」

「Fine! 我建议你早上吃点pancake，最好能再配个salad或是水果什么的，这样会比较营养均衡。」知子莫若母，Frigga 很清楚儿子烦恼早餐的毛病，毕竟一大早就吃炸鸡很奇怪，而且也很难买。

 

「我感谢妳的建议。」

 

「Ok~ I love you, my son.」

 

「I love you too, mother.」

挂掉电话，Thor已经没了吃早餐的心情。他发了一会呆，想起父亲那张严厉苛刻的面孔，再想想母亲那双慈爱却能看穿一切的眼睛，他觉得有些头痛，自己整天的好心情都被毁于一旦。

Odinson……他不可能改变他是Thor Odinson的这个事实，他的每一张证件上印的都是这个名字。可是Odinson……他所有的幸与不幸，好像都来自这个家族。

于是他把注意力放回那串IP之上，手指开始在键盘上急速敲打。

Thor跟着IP显示出的位置，来到城市的另一边。

那是一栋正正方方的廉价公寓，以整体条件来说，这个小镇大概算是这个城市的贫民区。他觉得很惊讶，唯一能破解他病毒的人居然跟他生活在同一个城市，还在一个这么破落的地方。他到现在都没办法接受居然有人能这么轻而易举的回答正确，也不是没有其他骇客中过他的病毒，试着用其他方式和他们的专业破解，可惜到现在都没有一个人能成功。

这个人引起了Thor强烈的好奇心。

他抬头看着公寓的顶楼，1132号房，那是IP指示出的房间。为了查出准确位置Thor耗费了一番心力，通常靠IP查询只能做到查出地理位置的大约范围，他为此不得不骇入电信商的资料库，所幸最终结果也没有让他失望。

他绕着公寓走了一圈，思索着自己下一步要做什么？在他回到公寓大门前时，他看到那扇门打开了，有一个纤细的人影快速闪过，要不是门口留了包垃圾，Thor会以为那是他的错觉。

Thor觉得自己的心脏在狂跳，只那么一瞬间，他就做好决定。

他完美遗传到母亲的行动力，用最快的速度浏览了一遍附近的租屋启示，两个小时后，他手上已经握着1132号房对面公寓房间的钥匙。离开之前他最后一次抬头望向那扇紧紧关闭的大门，视线转移到旁边的窗户，却什么也看不见，墨绿色的窗帘把整个窗户遮的严严实实。

骇客勾起嘴角，很有趣似的笑了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Thor在隔天就搬进那栋公寓。

他在窗户边架起一台高倍数望远镜，试着打探那个黑发男人的生活，这让他看起来不像是个骇客反而像是个杀手，他有些自嘲的想着。

为此他不得不也开始拉上窗帘，然而让他失望的是，那个该死的墨绿色窗帘把一切都好好的保护起来。虽然失望，但他并不气馁，他像是个狩猎者，耐心的等待着他的猎物，他总会等到的。

第一天，窗帘拉着，大门紧闭。

第二天，窗帘拉着，大门紧闭。

第三天，窗帘拉着，大门紧闭。

第四天，窗帘拉着，大门紧闭。

到了第五天，就在Thor几乎要怀疑自己是不是真的看错的时候，那扇大门终于打开，他再一次看到那个黑发男人，他两手空空，穿着破旧却合身的大衣，好像只是要去散步那样悠闲。 Thor考虑了一分钟，才决定不要追出去跟踪，暂时按兵不动，只是躲在望远镜后观察他的模样。

托望远镜的福，他可以把他从头到脚清清楚楚的看一遍。

过于苍白的脸，那像是长久没有晒到太阳才会引起那么不正常的白。消瘦到有些凹陷的脸颊，看上去好像有点营养不良，可是完全无损他的美丽，反而给人一种想好好呵护他的感觉。高瘦的身材，标准的衣架子体型，如果站上伸展台，他绝对是超级名模。黑色的中长卷发，让他有一种萧瑟的气质。最让Thor移不开眼的，是那双幽绿到发亮、仿佛看淡一切的双眼。

深吸口气，焦躁的心总算平静下来。

黑发男人离开公寓后，他把自己扔回舒适的沙发，拿起手机看了一下日期，Frigga是星期一打给他的，今天已经星期六，也就是说他只剩六天的时间，就需要去面对那个他不想面对的家。

他坐回电脑前面，将手放在键盘上，却不知道自己该做些什么？他想打打字，随便搜寻些什么转移注意力，手指在键盘上移来移去，却始终没有敲下任何一个键——他又叹了一口气。

从烟盒里拿出一根烟，抖着手点燃，狠狠吸上一大口，烟雾在灯光的照射下迷蒙灰暗。他又看了一眼照片，叹气。

Loki今天出门的理由是购物。他机械式的走到超市，随手拿了鸡蛋、吐司、容易保存的蔬菜、义大利面条以及各式罐头。他边走边在脑海中盘算他带的钱够不够让他多买一盒牛排？看了一眼标价，他很干脆地把牛排放回冰箱货架上，以免自己等下买不起咖啡豆——作家的悲哀，他这样想。

结完帐，他抬手看了一下那只伤痕累累的手表——上午十一点。

太久没睡让他脚步有些虚浮，但是这大概也代表等他回到家后能睡个好觉。天气很冷，寒风吹得他有些哆嗦。他抬眼看着蓝到发亮、一朵白云也没有的天空，这是Jotunheimr少数难得的晴天——他讨厌这个地方，却始终没有离开。

提着购物袋，他往另一头走去。

大概走了20分钟，他才走进一家专卖咖啡豆和器材的店，店名简单直白到可爱，就叫Coffee。走进店里扑鼻而来的香气，让他因为大白天外出而紧绷的神经稍微松懈下来。

「水洗Yirgachefe，一磅。」他直接朝空荡荡的柜台丢了一句。

 

蹲在柜台后整理豆子的男人立刻站起身问：「你又喝完了？这也太快了。」这个男人叫Bucky，是这间店的老板，他也有着一头及肩黑发，还有圆润的脸颊，和犹如小鹿般的温驯眼神。

如果没看过他把人打趴下的狠劲，你会以为他温驯善良又天真。但Loki知道完全不是那么一回事，他曾经看过Bucky二话不说直接把来店里闹事的小混混打到骨折，转头又一脚把另一个人踹倒，然后狠揍一顿。而当他抬起头看到把一切尽收眼底的Loki时，没有任何做坏事的心虚、只是挑眉笑笑，问他要不要来杯咖啡？

那天Bucky非常大方的请他喝了杯Jamaican Blue Mountain，他则帮忙他把那两个小混混丢到街道的另一头。他们俩还一起站在店门口抽了两支烟，男人打交道最快的方式大概就是一起抽烟。也就是那次之后，他们的交流才开始变多。

「所以我是不是应该直接买两磅？」

 

「我说真的，Loki，你喝得太凶了，这样不行。虽然你是跟我买豆子，但是我不想失去你这个客户。」Bucky蹙眉劝着，虽然他也知道这没什么用。

 

「你能不能直接外送到我家？我每次都要这样跑来买很累。」明知对方是好意，但他还是选择冷漠的直接跳过。

「你有在听我说话吗？」

 

「我喝太多咖啡了，然后？」

 

「你……算了！你给我地址，以后直接打手机给我，我有空就帮你送。」他懒得再跟他争论，动手把他要的咖啡豆装进纸袋里。

 

这个Loki倒是回答的很干脆：「我没有那种东西。」

其实他本来是有的，只是当那只摔过无数次的低阶手机正式寿终正寝、再也开不了机后，他仔细地想过反正他真的用不到这个东西——他没有任何通讯的对象，跟出版社的联系只需要靠E-mail，而临时工通常都是来找Bucky帮忙介绍，他是他在小镇上唯一算得上是熟识的人，所以他最后决定还是把月租费省下来买咖啡豆吧。

「………你是现代人吗？」Bucky觉得心很累，他知道他很奇葩，但没想到奇葩到这种地步。现在人手一只智慧型手机，这个人居然说他没有？他到底是活在哪个世纪的？

 

「发mail行吗？我有电脑。」

 

「行吧！你高兴就好，你的咖啡豆。」Bucky耸耸肩，快速地在纸上抄下了一个邮箱地址给他。

Loki漫不经心的付完帐，连再见也不说就转头走出大门——他讨厌说再见，不管对象是谁。

对于Loki这个顾客，谜一般的男人，Bucky是很好奇的。这个人大概三年前来到镇上，从此就固定在他这跟他买咖啡。他很少说话，大部分都是例行公事“水洗Yirgachefe”、“一磅”、“谢谢”这些平淡乏味的客套，而他的口味从来不变，永远都是水洗Yirgachefe，有时候他看不下去想送他点不一样的咖啡豆尝尝鲜，都会被他客气而冷淡的拒绝。

Bucky倒也不在意这些，这样的僵局维持了大概一年半，直到Loki看见他打人后——绿眼男人隔了一个月再度踏进这间店，然后第一次打破这种循环，主动开口问他有没有推荐的磨豆机，他们才终于解套。

他们开始会聊咖啡的冲法、咖啡豆的味道、咖啡树生长的环境，甚至偶尔还聊聊哪个超市特价或是什么东西涨价等完全不侵犯隐私的话题。 Bucky热心的给他不少手冲咖啡的意见，下次Loki来时也会礼貌致谢。大多时候都是Loki提一个问题、Bucky滔滔不绝的说着，还现场冲煮不同的咖啡豆给他尝试，最后Loki买单走人做结尾。

大概又过了半年，他才终于知道这个好看但过于消瘦的绿眼男人叫做Loki。

他这个人什么都固定，旧大衣、旧皮夹、付钱的手势、喝的咖啡豆还有出现的时间，全都像是有偏执症一样的从不改变，唯一会变化的只有出现的频率。而这一年他出现的频率愈来愈高，一磅咖啡豆正常人能喝上两个多月，他却大概半个多月就会出现一次。他真的怀疑他是拿咖啡当水喝，抑或者他搞不好根本是把咖啡豆当零食吃，不怀好意猜测的同时也替他担心他会咖啡因中毒。

这是一个很寂寞的人，但哀伤的是，其实谁不寂寞？

Loki回到家后，把所有东西按照习惯摆回它们应该在的位置，动作的同时边思索自己要再喝一杯咖啡还是直接去睡觉？他习惯性的把每一样东西都摆得整整齐齐，连放在餐桌上的皮夹都要放在固定的位置上，乍看之下他是个十分有规范的人，但事实上他的生活毫无规则可言。

失眠、咖啡因占据了他大部分的心力和时间，这是导致他成为穷困潦倒的作家的最大原因，一部分是来自市场的萎缩，现代人更习惯用电脑在网路上阅读免钱的东西；另一部分则是源自于自己龟速的写作进度。

以同行来说他的小说卖得其实不算太差，他有一些固定的读者，但为了配合自己的生活作息也为了不给自己找麻烦，他所有的小说都是买断出版。他把稿子给出版社、出版社给他一笔钱，然后那本书卖得多好都跟他没有关系了——虽然很吃亏，但是好歹确保了他生活上的清静，不用像其他作者一样忍受出版社三不五时的催稿，他可以用他的步调做他想做的任何事。

虽然他也没什么想做的。他只是放任自己在一成不变的生活里，逐渐被吞噬。

整理完刚采买回来的生活用品后，他松口气似的瘫在窗户下的单人沙发上，看着占据他最多时间的厨房发呆，这是他所能租得起最好的房子，但依旧是那么狭小。

整个公寓连个客厅都没有，只有小小的玄关，一进门往左转是他的卧室、玄关对面是一间只能淋浴的浴室、与其相连的是小小的刚好够他摆下一台洗衣机并晒衣服的阳台。而从玄关右转走进去就是一个相比之下大的诡异的厨房。其实也不是很大，只是厨房的两面墙上都各有一个窗户，刚好正对公寓大门跟后门的方向，他在两扇窗下一边摆了他的餐桌兼工作桌、一边摆了单人沙发。

比起卧室，他窝在厨房的时间更多，卧室对他而言只有睡眠和换衣服的功能，他也确实只在里面放了那张古典雕花大床、扶手椅和衣柜。那张不符和贫民区气息的床和水晶吊灯，是他租下这间房子唯一的原因。他本来是寄望它们能让他睡得更好一点，可惜后来在厨房不断添加的生活气息，才是他一住三年懒得搬的理由。

脑海闪过一些画面，回忆近在眼前，闭上眼睛仿佛就能触碰。

三年前他孓然一身来到这座城市，他以为时间会带走一切，可是为什么应该成为过去的记忆却愈发清晰？他甚至能清楚看见墙上的壁纸、围裙上的花纹、衬衫上钮扣的样式、水果沙拉的切块草莓、书本翻动的模样、在键盘上飞舞的手……

他甚至能闻到那股淡淡的古龙水香味和香草布丁的香甜，还有……还有……

「Stop it right now!」每到这个时候，他都会严厉的制止自己，然后点燃一根烟，让自己随着尼古丁进出肺部而沉淀下来。

——那些都过去了。他这样告诉自己。

他的心理医师，那个Dr. Strange曾经对他说过：「不要刻意去忘记，因为在忘之前必须先记，你愈刻意想忘只会记的愈清楚。」——诸神在上，那是他觉得他的心理医生除了开安眠药给他以外，唯一说过有意义的话。

然而从他发现安眠药对他再也无效、只会让他陷入恶心的幻听幻觉之后，他就再也没去找过他。

Loki Laufeyson，他只是Loki Laufeyson，平凡无奇的小说家。

他叹息了一声，顺手拉开单人沙发上的窗帘，那个窗户正好是公寓大门面的那扇。 Loki不喜欢阳光，但是某些时候他还是愿意让阳光照射到屋子里，至少阳光能赶走一些阴暗吧。

再叹口气，他走进卧室，换上睡衣后把自己摔入大床，一眠无梦。

 


	3. Chapter 3

Thor很满意地看见那抹墨绿色窗帘终于被拉开，这让他如释重负。

他贪婪的窥视着那个厨房，耐心等待了一下，确认主人不会出现后，他才仔细地打量起那个难得公开的天地。

收拾得很整齐的厨房，餐桌上铺着一条洗得有些褪色却很干净的海军蓝桌巾，上头摆着一台看起来有些年头的笔电，应该就是破解他病毒的那台电脑了。桌面另一边放着破旧的皮夹、没有任何吊饰的钥匙圈、还有一本夹着一支笔的小笔记本。

他移动了一下角度，看见挡住三分之一窗户的墨绿色单人沙发，居然就靠在冰箱旁边，真是怪异的位置。不算大的流理台，瓦斯炉上只放着一个单人用的小汤锅，流理台清理得很干净，连点油污都没有，好像主人从不开伙一样。

墙壁有些斑驳，有几处的油漆已经开始掉落。靠着墙壁摆了一个展示柜，上面依序摆放了一些杂物，它们被整理的很好，井然有序地放在一个个收纳篮中。其中有一台崭新又吸睛的高档磨豆机，那看起来是整个厨房里最值钱的东西了。

而整个厨房，看起来很淡，淡得几乎没有生活的气息、或者该说是生活的热情。 Thor毫不怀疑，那个黑发男人如果哪天要离开时，可能什么也不会带走。

Thor把镜头转了个方向，但是另外一扇窗户，那讨厌的窗帘依旧挡在那里。不过做人不能太贪心，今天能看到这么多，他已经很满意了。

——这就是你拥有的生活吗？他很想问。

手机哔哔了两声，把他从胡思乱想中拉回来，他滑开一看，简短的讯息只有一句话：【星期六中午前务必到家，爱你的母亲。 】他又想叹气了，打从他的病毒被破解的那一天早晨开始，他这个星期叹气的量快相当于他二十五年人生的总和了。

他删除讯息后放下手机，习惯性的点上烟来抑制自己即将发展的怒气。思绪又飘走了，回到那一天——

——他离家的那一天。

他与他的父亲在书房里对吼，又或者是他单方面的对他大吼。强硬霸气的父亲从头到尾都保持冷淡平稳的态度，他的声音始终没有一丝波澜，只是像看闹剧一样的看着他发飙抓狂，无动于衷。

「你怎么可以这样做？」

「是他自己选择的。」

「是你逼他的。」

「我说最后一次，Thor Odinson，是他自己选择的。」

「你逼他，所以你也不在乎我？」

「随便你，你很清楚，你是我儿子，所以不要威胁我。」

「你就没有感情吗？」

「滚回你的房间，没有我的允许不准出门。」

然后他就走了。

 

离开父亲的书房后，他回到自己的房间，迅速地扫了一眼，除了钱包和证件护照以及一个小巧的随身包之外，他连条内裤也没拿。

 

唯一带走的只有那张照片。

他从窗户爬出去，二楼的高度完全难不倒他，比较困难的只有他过大的体型要攀过矮窄的窗户确实勉强了点。好在这是他从小到大做惯的事，所以他没有惊动任何人，顺利的飞奔出家门，用最快的速度跑到火车站，阳光男孩的体力优势在他身上一览无遗。

领光各个户头里的钱后，他毫不犹豫地把所有提款卡都折成两半扔进路边的垃圾桶，反正Odin在发现他失踪后一定会让银行冻结他的帐户，留着也没意义，他没有天真到指望心狠手辣的父亲会按月寄钱给他。

骨气于他而言仅代表逃离这个家，银行里的存款来自他从小到大的零用钱以及大学时代在Odinson集团实习的薪资，放着不拿是傻子。在Odin身上他唯一学会的是：钱是万能，没钱万万不能。

买了最便宜的车票，他在忍受两天硬铺火车的颠簸后来到Jotunheimr——为什么是这里？他也不知道，可能是因为这是离Asgard最远的城市。反正他就是要离开Asgard，离开那个他从小生长的城市、离开捆绑他的Odinson家族、离开严厉到不近人情的父亲。

家族给他的幸运是他比其他人有更多机会学习各种不同的东西，这为他后来的骇客生活奠定下良好的基础。另外一个优势则是他优渥的家境，他的银行存款加起来让他可以一到Jotunheimr就租下一间干净明亮的公寓一整年、并且在采买大量所需的生活用品后还能剩下一笔不算少的生活费。

这是他的幸，而他的不幸………

Thor还是叹气了。他熄灭手上的烟，把目光放到那张照片上，照片里的人满脸笑意地回望他。

他走回电脑前，上网开始查询——不会太久了。

Loki在午夜两点十分醒来。

他疲倦的坐起身，扭动了一下全身筋骨，试图把自己从无力的倦怠感中拖回来。他很久没有睡这么久了，他不太愿意承认，但是也无法否认，每当他遇见回忆时，总是能睡得比较久。算了一下，他至少睡了超过12个小时，而后果是这让他头痛得要命，后脑不断抽抽跳跳，好像有人重重槌击。

发了一小会呆，考虑自己今天的计画，他才翻身下床走进浴室梳洗。

当他走到厨房时头还是很痛，所以他在冲咖啡之前先吞下两颗止痛药，才开始他每天的例行公事，给自己冲上一壶完美的黑咖啡。他从来不吃早餐，即便半夜两点睡醒对他而言也是早餐，而他的早餐永远是一壶500cc的黑咖啡。有时候他觉得自己可能是有病，不然为什么他可以接受完全一成不变且孤寂的生活？

 

是接受、而不是忍受。

他过于死寂的生活方式，每天唯一要考虑的只有他到底要不要吃饭？偶尔担心一下归零的户头，没有其他任何称得上是有趣的事，虽然他也不太在意，毕竟他本身就不是一个有趣的人吧。

他没有朋友，但他完全不在乎这个，唯一能够让他声带发挥应有功能的对象只有Coffee里的Bucky。他其实满喜欢跟他聊天的，至少他帮助了他有交谈的对象，让自己不至于因为太久没说话而导致声音嘶哑。

他没有家人，又或者说是他没有过去，他来到这个城市的第一天起就决心要把过去都留在过去。他告诉自己，把过去打包，放回脑海中的失物架让它生灰蒙尘。

 

这是最好的方式，虽然有时候他做的不怎么样。

现冲的咖啡香气让他的脑袋稍微清醒了一点，他坐回餐桌前，想等止痛药发挥作用再开始今天的工作。

然而他的手不小心滑过滑鼠，没有关机的电脑被瞬间唤醒，忘记关闭的网页还停留在电子信箱页面，有封未读取的新邮件引起了他的注意，修长的手指放到滑鼠上，点选开启。

_【亲爱的邪神先生：_

_本公司对您此次出版的小说十分感兴趣，希望下次出版时您能考虑本公司为出版社，我们更希望您能成为本公司的签约作者，我们将会十分荣幸，也会给予您更好的利润，希望您能慎重考虑。如果您有兴趣，请您联系我的秘书Ms. Pepper，感谢您的阅读。_

_你诚挚的_

_Tony Stark_

_12月28日】_

揉了柔还隐隐发疼的太阳穴，他习惯性的点燃香烟想唤醒自己尚未苏醒的神经，享受似的深吸一口后他反覆将这封邮件看了好几遍。

 

邪神先生？这个称呼让Loki的嘴角抽蓄了一下。邪神是他的笔名，他对出版社唯一的要求就是绝对不可以透漏他的真名和个人资料。所以在那间不到20个人的出版社里，唯一知道他真名的只有和他签定买断合约的老板Banner以及负责整理文件的秘书Romanoff，他们是守信用的人，这方面一直都做得很好。

Tony Stark? 即便孤僻如他也知道那是谁。亿万富翁Stark，他的Stark集团遍布各行各业，其中的Stark出版社更是全国最大的出版社，在这个国家里有这样一个传言：Asgard的Odinson家族富可敌国，唯一可与之匹敌的只有Midgard的Stark集团。

想不到堂堂大总裁居然会对他的小说感兴趣？

Loki从来不看自己写的小说，他喜欢一气呵成，除了最后的校对检查错字之外，他从来不会在写作过程中回头去看前面到底写了些什么，就像他从不主动回头看过去一样。

 

这样做好处是他不会像大部分的作者一样，把自己太强烈的代入书中的某个角色，而坏处是他必须很缓慢的写，以免发生太过离谱的文句不通畅。还好他的文字感和记忆力都是敏锐的，毕竟他是创作者，所以也没有发生过逻辑不通的事。

他在孩童与青年时代大量阅读过各种著作，那些经典名著陪他度过略显孤独的青春。他在尚不能完全理解的年纪就阅读百年孤寂和人间失格，然后被太宰治的孤独深深冲击。最让他感到可怕的是当他更大一点才明白，他竟然也身陷在同样的孤独里。他沉醉于Shakespeare和Tolstoy的金句，对Shakespeare描写的爱情深深向往，即便艰深难解他也喜欢一字一句的抄录在他的笔记本里。

然而可笑的是当他决定以一个小说家为职业后，他就再也不曾阅读。

 

他的房子空空荡荡的一本书也没有，凭谁看见这间屋子都不会想到它的主人竟然是个作家，所有的文笔都是来自过去十几年间累积下来的沉淀。除了身为作家为了推动剧情必须做的一些基本功课他会上网查询资料外，他连报章杂志都不看。Loki烦透了这个资讯爆炸的年代，太多的讯息量会让人喘不过气来。

他出名的原因是因为他只写悲剧故事，无论开头多欢乐，最后必定是悲伤结尾。

有时他觉得现代人实在是很奇怪，生活已经够痛苦了，他们还非爱阅读悲剧来加深无奈。不过无所谓，因为悲剧才能刻骨铭心、隽永流传，身为作者的他才有钱赚。

 

他拥有的生活和他的童年想像有着极大的差异，现在的他好像只是自我放逐在一成不变中，唯一追求的只有将自己彻底隐藏于这个小小的公寓里。他试着在不过度触碰回忆的情况下，稍微回想一下小时候的他是什么样子？

 

Loki从小就能说会道，说起谎来面不改色，身边人无可奈何、气急败坏的同时又忍不住赋予他银舌头的称号。而他对此也深深的引以为傲——在他很小的时候甚至曾经以为自己可能会是个律师，他好像生来就适合那个用嘴赚钱的行业，但最后的他居然是以笔替口，说出一个又一个谎言般的故事。

人生果然没有绝对。

他看得出这封邮件其实只有一个目的，和Stark出版社签约……

黑发男人在心底冷哼，这封邮件唯一的用处只有让他微微一笑而已，他再次移动萤幕上的指标，在他果断地按下Delete之前——

——缩回手，他叹了今天的第一口气。

他有些烦躁的又点起一根烟，在烟雾袅袅中出神。不知道从什么时候起，他好似变成一个很矛盾的人，他怀疑他毕生的决断力都在下定决心来到Jotunheimr的那一天用完了。

这一切都因为没拉上的窗帘，而落入了正在对面公寓里窥视的金发男人眼底。

 


	4. Chapter 4

Thor非常满意他花了大把钞票买的高倍数望远镜，这让他连那封邮件内容都可以看得清清楚楚。

而看到黑发男人犹豫不决的样子，让Thor觉得很新奇。

他以为他应该是要杀伐决断、一旦做出选择就永不回头，而不是对着一封邮件一下想删除一下又缩手。

「Loki Laufeyson……」口中念着那个黑发男人的名字，Thor恍惚了。 「Thor Odinson……」他把这两个毫不相干的名字摆在一起念，隐隐觉得胸口有些喘不过气。

时间到底带走了什么？又或是改变了什么？

「再忍耐一下，就快了……」Thor喃喃自语的反覆诉说，说服自己也催眠自己。脑海中浮现的是男人灰色的球鞋、老旧的大衣、纤细的腰身、苍白的脸色、卷曲却柔软的黑发——最后依旧是那双熠熠生辉大地般的眼睛，他想像它雾气迷蒙时的模样。

正好黑发男人在这一瞬间走到窗户前，不经意的往他的方向望过来，他立刻就射了。

两栋公寓的距离其实不远，如果站在窗户边他们就能看见对方，只是此刻的Thor被隐藏在黑夜与深蓝色窗帘后头。但即便明知道对方什么也看不见，Thor的心脏仍然不由自主的急速跳动，好不容易从高潮的余韵中回神，Loki却已经重新拉上窗帘，他的视线再次只剩一片墨绿。

他笑了，笑得哀伤也笑得欣慰。

Loki再次出门时，是Thor预定回家的前一天，也就是星期五。

他瞄了一眼时间，早上九点。

 

这次Thor看见他背了一个后背包，猜测他应该会出门一段时间。于是他不再犹豫，确认黑发男人走远之后，只戴上鸭舌帽便大摇大摆的走进对面公寓。他在公寓的大门遇到准备出门的住户，趁机钻进那扇门里，自然的仿佛他本来就住在这里。

他搭乘电梯直达七楼，那是这栋公寓的最顶楼，这栋公寓的门牌乱无章法，明明是七楼的门牌，却是1132号房。不过那不是他要探究的，相反的他觉得1132号房就是属于黑发男人的，1132，正好是Loki的英文笔画数。

他来到那扇门前，稍微压低了帽子，眼角快速的扫过周围，确认走道上空无一人后，就拿出工具，用他前几天在网路上查来的开锁方法，轻而易举的在不破坏门锁的情况下打开那道桎梏。

房间里很暗，墨绿色窗帘挡掉所有自然的光线。

Thor却熟练准确的找到了电灯开关，他再一次感谢那台高倍数望远镜。在Loki拉开窗帘的那一天，他已经把他家所有摆设的位置都记下来，还拍了好多照片，确保自己今天的行动不会留下任何蛛丝马迹。

他的目标是那台电脑。

 

Loki是个谨慎的人，电脑自然上了锁，但是对于骇客雷神无疑是毫无用处，他不到三分钟就破解密码，接着迅速拷贝电脑里所有的一切。他又转入房间和浴室，扫描四周后很快决定位置，在每一个地方都装上针///孔监///视器，然后准备离开。

离开前他突然看见餐桌上那只伤痕累累的手表，犹豫了一下，最终收回想拿起手表的手。那个男人，他的猫眼可是比鹰眼还要锐利呢。

他的动作很快，从他闯入那扇门到离开，只有短短半小时。

Loki走进出版社，正在开会的Banner接到通知时有些惊讶。

有着一头红发的美艳秘书Natasha Romanoff非常专业，看见他之后只有一瞬间的错愕，就熟练地请他到Banner的办公室稍等。

「请喝咖啡，邪神殿下。」忍着笑意，Natasha递给他一杯咖啡。

他的笔名是邪神，而Natasha喜欢在后面加上殿下两个字来称呼他。她觉得出自北欧神祇的称呼、再加上Loki本人独有的贵公子气息，就应该加上这两个字尊称。

Loki有些无可奈何的接过咖啡，「谢谢妳，Ms. Romanoff，但是如果妳能不要那样称呼我，我会更感谢妳。」他随口取的笔名竟然成为他被揶揄的原因，即便那是源自于他本人的要求──不能让任何人知道他的本名。虽然他们都知道，善意的玩笑大于尊贵的称呼，但他还是不能克制的在听见这个称呼时头皮发麻了一下。

「那好吧，如果你能称我为Natasha，我就可以称呼你其他任何你想要的称呼。」

 

Loki轻啜了一口咖啡，很满意似的微微一笑，这让他能稍微收起冷漠，改以友善的态度和人交谈下去：「Fine, Natasha，请叫我Loki就好。」他选择这间出版社最大的原因，就是他很满意Banner的咖啡品味。

Natasha不得不赞叹他微妙的态度变化，Loki就是这样一个完美的矛盾体。他可以友善却疏离、也可以客套却冷淡，但是只要他想，他更能散发出吸引人的迷惑，成为任何人的朋友。

当然，前提是他愿意的话，但多数时他都不愿意。

Natasha坐到他身边，翘起迷人的二郎腿，这让她那双长腿看起来性感得要命。长度刚刚好到大腿上一点点、过于贴身的黑色洋装下，包裹的是侬纤得宜的好身材。胸前微微露出的沟度往往会让男人移不开眼。而她独特微微沙哑的嗓音，更是致命的吸引：「我以为你对我们唯一的要求就是不能让任何人知道你的本名。」

 

然而Loki却看也不看，只是规规矩矩的把眼睛直视那张漂亮的脸：「我的意思是，不要在有第四个人踏入这个办公室时称呼我。」不太符合年纪的冷静语气中，没有任何起伏。

 

擦着鲜红色口红的嘴唇勾起一个漂亮的弧度，女人脸上的笑容明显真实了点，还带着些许俏皮的活泼：「As you wish, Lokison.」她有时候真怀疑这个男人是不是天生的性冷感？

好看的眉毛高高挑起，「Lokison？」这个不知道从哪冒出来的名字让他有些玩味。

 

「你不觉得这样保护力更强吗？」

 

「确实，我由衷的感谢妳，Dear Natasha。」

Banner急匆匆的结束会议，踏进办公室后就看见他的秘书正努力憋着嘴角的笑意看着一脸无奈的作家。这画面让他忍不住笑了起来，他的笑声打破了和平却隐隐有些尴尬的气氛，注入一丝温暖。

「Lokison，今天怎么会过来？」他进门时正好听见他们决定了Lokison这个称呼。

 

「我昨晚接到一封邮件。」

 

「哦？」

 

「是Stark出版社发来的，由Tony Stark本人的名义发的，希望我成为他们的签约作家。」磁性温柔的嗓音只有死板的叙述。 Banner很难想像，这个过分冷漠又如此年轻的男人，竟然能散发出如此禁欲的气息并写出那么多悲伤的故事。

Loki的话让Banner有些心惊，他却面上不显，只是接过Natasha端来的咖啡，轻描淡写地回答：「Well，这可真是个坏消息。」

 

「我只是想问问你，我的资料你有外泄过吗？」

 

「绝对没有，你的资料除了我跟Natasha以外没人能碰，全都是由我们两个亲自经手，我保证。」Banner没有任何迟疑的打包票。

 

「那就好。」这个回答让Loki稍微松了口气。

虽然有些犹豫，但是毕竟大家合作了三年，Banner对这个冷冷淡淡却有着优雅举动、良好教养的男人很有好感，所以他还是开口道：「Stark出版社会给你更好的待遇，虽然你是我们出版社少数销路稳定的作家，但我必须承认这件事。」他像是漫不经心的随口提出，抬起咖啡杯来掩饰自己偷觑黑发男人的小动作。

垂下浓密的长睫毛，Loki淡淡的说：「我没有兴趣跟任何人签约，我觉得现在这样就很好。」

 

Banner质疑：「所以你专程跑来只为了这个？」

Loki听出对方声音里的恶趣味，沉默一小会后，他才不甘不愿的开口：「……我要缴房租了。」

 

Banner倒是不客气地大笑出声：「哈哈哈！我猜也差不多了，Natasha。」这个男人只有在签约跟领钱的时候才会主动出现，他没有手机，所以他们每次找他都只能不断的发mail并且祈祷他会大发慈悲的愿意现身。

Natasha倒是比他老板有道义点，没有笑得那么乐不可支，虽然她上扬的嘴角出卖了她的心思。她快速的拿来一个黑色的手提箱并且打开，里面是早就准备好的现金和合约，带着有些玩笑却又不会无理的笑意说：「这是下次版税的一半，请查收，如果没有问题，请在这里签名。」

 

同时默默的在心底碎念：这个作家真的很奇怪，大部分的人为了省事都喜欢用银行转帐或是支票，只有他坚持每次都要领现金。

「非常感谢你，Mr. Banner。」

 

「Bruce, please. 你并不是我的员工。」Banner要求。

 

「Thank you, Bruce.」Loki从善如流。

「你的书销路很稳定，再加上你刚刚带给我的消息，所以为了留住我的大作家，这次是三分之一的版税。你预计多久能完成？」Stark出版社让他警戒，虽然他相信大家合作三年的情谊，但是必要时他也知道，适当的加价才能留住人才。

更何况Loki一向是个很省事的作家，单是他只以买断出版的方式就让他赚得比应有的更多──Loki从来不在乎他的书卖了多少本、多少钱，他也不跟他讲价码，他曾经以为随着他的小说销量的上升、会让他提出版税应该加码的要求，但是他没有。

除了不能透漏他本名和个人资讯这个根本算不上是条件的请求外，他只有在每年要缴房租的时候，会提出要预支下一本书的版税。

他第一次提出这个要求是在他第一本书出版没多久后，只有那一次让Banner犹豫了一下，但最终他决定在这个新人作家身上赌一把。好在事实证明他赌赢了，所以后来的每一次他都很干脆的同意。

而Loki最不让人头痛的就是如果他预支了版税就会准时交稿，而且他的书往往能让他赚上一笔。

「五个月？」Loki说了一个连自己都心虚的期限。

 

果不其然，Banner挑眉并过于有礼地反问：「Excuse me?」

 

叹口气，「Fine，三个月，不能再短了。」他尽量让自己的语气不要太过强硬，虽然这句话本身就很强硬。

Banner倒是没有再为难他，爽快的点头同意：「Very well，合作愉快，Lokison。」他多少知道Loki应该是有很严重的障碍——看看那双绿色眼睛下过于引人注目的阴暗，就知道这个人肯定长期睡眠不足。

 

与Natasha核对完金额并把钱随意的塞入背包后，Loki快速地在合约上签下他的名字。 Natasha很喜欢他的字迹，连串的花体字就像他本人一样，迷人优雅又好看，有一种贵族感。

签完合约，Loki站起身，「我先走了。」其实话还没讲完他就已经朝着门口走去。

 

「路上小心。」

黑发作家挥挥手算是回应，头也不回的离开，留下老板与秘书相视一笑。

星期六上午，Thor走出Asgard机场，Asgard过于晴朗的天空，给Thor一种很不真实的虚无感。

二十二岁大学刚毕业他就离家出走了。如同他所猜测的一样，他的父亲并没有大张旗鼓地寻找他，而是利用Odinson家族的势力封杀了他所有的可能。他找不到稳定的工作，在手上现金即将用完之际不得不隐姓埋名去一些能够领现金、不需证件的地方打零工。

而最终他成为一个骇客也是不得已而为之，至少这个工作极度自由、不需要任何的身分证明、不需要签署任何文件。除了杀手，他想不到比这个更能躲避家族的职业。

 

对此他其实非常满意。

至于他之所以能够成为享誉世界的雷神，得归功于他从小就对3C产品极度感兴趣，所以他大学时期瞒着Odin修了好几门相关课程。 Thor从小就是个固执的孩子，对于他有兴趣的事总是特别能坚持，离开学校后他也没有间断，靠着自学摸索不断的进步，过于发展的科技很轻松的帮助了这一点，最终让他成为现在最红的骇客。

 

最开始的时候他只是骇入一般的中小型企业，绑架他们的客户资料，向他们索取赎金。因为资料过于重要、加上他索取的金额在同行来说其实不算高，所以大部分的企业主都会选择花钱了事。甚至还有一些会再加码请他修改他们的系统、补足他们的漏洞，以避免再次发生类似情形。这个收入来源并不稳定，但是只要成功一次，所赚取的金额就能够他两个月的生活开销。

直到他开发出Rose virus，让他名声大响，也赚进大把钞票。

与其他的骇客不同，他的作息正常到极点，他就不明白为什么电影里的骇客总是要三更半夜才清醒，然后躲在漆黑的小房间里，对着好几台萤幕转来晃去，好像焦虑症发作一样不断地敲打键盘。

相较之下，他觉得对面公寓的黑发男人比他更像骇客。

而他过了一年后才连系Frigga，母亲一直都是温暖慈爱的代表，她清楚知道丈夫和儿子间的冲突，但她什么也没说。她甚至不问他在哪里，只叨叨絮絮地对他提醒所有母亲都会说的话——照顾好身体啦、记得吃饭啦、别只吃炸鸡不吃蔬菜啦等等等等。

Thor叹口气，自我嘲讽地想着——他头也不回的逃离，最终却还是回到这里。来的时候跟走的时候一样，都只有他一个人。

在机场的吸烟区抽了两支烟调适好心情，Thor才招车前往三年未归的家。

 


	5. Chapter 5

家里和他走的那天一模一样，仿佛他只是出去玩了几天又回来。

他准时的在上午11点50分踏入家门，从Thor有记忆以来就一直待在Odinson家族服务的老管家Heimdall，在那个命名为Mjolnir的庄园大门口等待他的归来。

老管家微微一笑，欣慰地看着终于再度踏进家门的Thor，「Thor，好久不见。」

 

Thor却回避他的目光，「Heimdall，好久不见。」对于这个真心疼爱他、照顾他长大的管家，他无法像对父亲那样抱有强烈的敌意，但是过去也让他无法坦然面对Heimdall。

 

Heimdall察觉他的逃避，在心底叹息，还是说下去：「这几年过得好吗？」

 

「还可以。」他不想泄漏太多情绪，所有回答都尽可能的简短。

一向沉默寡言的Heimdall难得的不愿停止：「Thor，老爷他……」

 

但Thor没有给他把话说完的机会：「Heimdall，我才刚进门，至少让我见完我的母亲。」他对于老管家的感激和感情让他出言提醒了一句——再说下去，他会直接掉头走人。

 

「………上车吧。」Heimdall明白自家大少爷话中的警告，不再试图多说什么。

两个人一起坐上家里的高尔夫球车，Thor选择坐在司机旁边的位置，他不想对Heimdall无礼，但如果他们再交谈下去，那势必会发生。

他让自己专心地投入车外的世界，将沿路的风景收入眼中——那个范围大的离谱的庭园，有母亲最爱的玫瑰花园、Idun的喷水池、专门为他架设的篮球框、休息用的阳伞桌椅、高高的树屋……这一切都没有改变。

 

想当然，庄园的主人大概也不会改变。

Thor踏入主建筑的那一刻，就听见一声惊呼：「Oh! My son. 你终于回来了。」Frigga热泪盈眶，冲上前紧紧的拥抱儿子。

 

Thor回抱母亲，「我回来了，mother。」亲吻她的脸颊。

Thor其实不太抱持希望，要他那个父亲软化态度难如登天，他回家只是因为母亲说想念他而已。

Odin站在他们身后，用剩下的那只独眼锐利且冷淡的看着他们相拥，总算他还舍不得让妻子太失望，没有他一走进门就把三年没回家的儿子气跑。

Frigga拉着儿子的手不断的嘘寒问暖、问东问西，Odin忍耐了一阵子，才终于开口打断：「先吃饭吧，边吃边说。」

家里的佣人如记忆中那般训练有素，迅速而无声的在三位主人就定位后端上满桌美食。餐桌上大部分的食物都是Frigga精心准备Thor爱吃的，即便离家多年，母亲也不会忘记儿子的喜好。

Thor放眼整个餐桌，转来转去的眼神透露出他在寻找什么，很快的——他看到了，满桌丰盛的食物中，那盘有些突兀、过早出现在餐桌上的香草布丁。

他看也不看母亲夹到他盘子里的鸡腿，拿起那个布丁，无视父亲阴沉的脸色低头开始吃了起来。

「唔——」Thor皱眉，「好甜——」

 

「甜你就别吃。」Odin的声音一如既往的雄厚有力，不快的打断他的自言自语。

 

Thor从盘子上抬起头，进门后第一次直视父亲的眼睛，「Father，我进门到现在不到一个小时。」

Odin朝Frigga看了一眼，后者的眼神里有着祈求，于是他清清喉咙，略显粗暴的转移话题：「你什么时候搬回家？」

 

「我没说过我要搬回来。」他只是因为Frigga的话才回来看看，尽管他知道这个回答通常就是吵架的开端。

 

果不其然，Odin的语气里有着严厉的警告：「Thor Odinson，身为Odinson家族的接班人，你任性得够久了。」

金发男人漂亮的蓝色眼睛中有着难解的阴郁，他的语气跟他的眼神一样阴森：「我不是什么家族的接班人，我只是个打零工的，托你的福。」

 

「你有本事离家出走，就要有本事承担后果。」

 

「你们两个就不能好好说话吗？」Frigga跳出来，想打断这对父子即将来临的争执。

但Thor还是没能控制住，「Father，你就没有感情吗？这么久了，你甚至没有派一个人去找过他。」他完全不想掩饰自己语气中的指责，暴躁的吼着。

 

然而一切就像那天一样，父亲冷眼看着他的暴怒，平淡的说：「这是他的选择。」

 

「是你逼他的。」

 

Frigga大喊：「Enough!」温柔优雅的她实在不愿意看到眼前这一幕，她觉得自己再也无法忍受心爱的两个男人的互相伤害和仇恨。

她的怒气成功的让两个男人的视线同时往她身上放，Odin叹了一口气，默默走出餐厅。

Thor看着那双和他一模一样的蓝色眼睛，嘴巴开开合合，最终也只能说出一句：「Mother, I am sorry.」

「Thor……」Frigga很忧伤，为什么三年过去却还是这样结尾？

 

他快速的再次拥抱母亲，「我会再给妳打电话的。」赶在她用眼泪软化他之前，转身离开——说到底，他其实连她也责怪，只因为她是他最温暖的依恋，所以他才勉强自己回来。

果然结果还是一样的，Thor边往外走边想着，什么也没改变。

就像逃家那天一样，Thor选择用卧铺火车缓慢地回到Jotunheimr。

人生处处都是讽刺。

 

他买了来回机票，千里迢迢从Jotunheimr飞回Asgard，待的时间却不超过一个下午。之所以选择不搭飞机回Jotunheimr，单纯只是因为他不想浪费时间等候晚上的航班。而且火车相较于飞机，是比较不会泄漏行踪的选择，虽然他在网路上买票的时候也是用借来的名字和证件号码就是了。

每次想到这里他都会在心底默默的感谢他的好友Fandral。当初他花光身上的现金却还是找不到稳定的工作、差点缴不起下个月的房租时，最终他不得不联系从小一起长大的好友——Vanaheim集团的富二代Fandral。

如他所料他离家出走的消息Odin并没有宣扬出去，所以Fandral非常惊讶。但是听完前因后果的他二话不说就开上几千公里的车跑到Jotunheimr，只为了亲自来给他送钱，他甚至还弄了张假证件给他。这个贴心的举动让他省了不少麻烦，也就是在那之后他才决心要成为一名骇客。

 

而他对于这个决定再满意不过，无论是离家出走、还是成为骇客，他都很满意。

Thor在火车站附近的3C店买了一台最新款的笔电，然后用在火车上的时间，仔细的看过一遍从Loki笔电里拷贝出来的资料。

什么也没有。

Loki的笔电和他的厨房一样，干净的探究不出任何有用的讯息。只有一个写了两行却看不出任何意义的文字档，除此以外，什么也没有。网页的浏览纪录大部分都是一些奇怪且跳来跳去的资讯，显示主人在网路上吸收的各种广泛的知识。

Thor叹了口气，正想点根烟，随即想起他正在全车禁烟的火车上。

他只好把注意力摆到其他的地方，打开手机查看帐户余额，然后又收了e-mail信箱，突然想起那封让Loki犹豫不决的邮件。他考虑了一下，决定把剩下的工作忍耐到回家后再执行。

做好决定之后他平静下来，再次滑开手机，点开相簿，满满的黑发男人和干净的厨房，让他意犹未尽。

星期一下午。黄昏时Loki坐在沙发上等待，手习惯性的来回轻抚那只伤痕累累的手表，这个无意识的举动，是他的众多小习惯中，最能帮助他稍微放松下来的。

窗帘照样拉得紧紧的，从小到大，一天之中Loki最讨厌的就是黄昏。那抹金黄色的晚霞在世人眼里多么美丽，但是在他眼里往往只有一种说不明白的强烈孤寂和萧条感。

那一刻他会觉得整个世界无聊到没有值得留恋的地方，耳边是被隔绝的吵闹，记忆中的下课钟声、走廊上同学的嬉闹、即将放学的喜悦——这一切都会被隔在他的世界之外，他感受不了，只有模糊不清，而他会被那抹孤寂侵袭然后吞噬。

他不知道为什么，但他就是很讨厌，这可能只能归咎于他从小就是个害怕孤单的孩子。

通常他都是用睡觉来逃避可怕的黄昏，但是今天不行，因为他在等他那个迟到了快45分钟的房东。

「Damn!」他咒骂了一声，喝干最后一口咖啡。

他看了一眼墙上的钟，那是房东唯一提供算是装饰品的东西，圆形的钟看上去毫无美感，时针和分针分别指着四和八。该死的Barton，到底来不来？只有这一刻他会后悔自己没有手机这件事，他没办法打电话催他，只能像个傻子一样坐在家里枯等。

终于他听见了门铃声。

一年一次的门铃声，Loki为此感谢诸神，那是他唯一觉得门铃声竟是如此悦耳的时刻。

「抱歉，Mr. Laufeyson，我迟到了。」Barton嬉皮笑脸的说着，显然完全没有任何不好意思。

 

「没关系，请进。」Loki极力控制语气，挤出一个微笑。

忍耐，他告诉自己。这个人决定了你房租是升是降的生杀大权，所以你要忍耐。

他领着Barton走进厨房，请他在唯一的那张沙发上坐下，才歉然的表示：「真抱歉，Mr. Barton，我的咖啡正好喝完了，你介意喝点红茶吗？」他的神态语气都非常自然，Barton完全没有疑心这个黑发男人只是懒得给他冲一杯咖啡。

 

他不太在意的挥挥手：「无所谓，我马上就走了，不用麻烦，给我一杯水就可以了。」

 

「那你稍等，马上来。」

Barton好奇的打量了一下没多少变化的房子，从他把房子租给Loki后，他一年只来一次，而每次来都没看出有什么变化。

 

真是个一成不变的男人，Barton在心底嘀咕。

Loki很快就端着水回到他面前，印着星星图案的廉价马克杯，是Barton把房子租给他的时候送他的搬家礼物，只不过Loki买了那套高档的咖啡杯后就再也没用过。

接过水，Barton咕嘟咕嘟的喝了好几口，才开口问：「住的还满意吗？」

 

「还可以，没什么太大问题。」

 

「这是今年的合约，你看一下，如果没什么问题，我们就可以签约了。」

 

小心的选着词汇，「Mr. Barton，我再租下去就是第四年了，而且我从未欠过租金，所以……」Loki恰到好处的表现他的欲言又止。

很显然的，他们都在等待这个。

Barton这才假装忽然想起：「哦！对，我差点忘了，出门前我太太交代过，今年的房租每个月能减50块美金，合约上已经修改好了，你要是没问题我们就签约吧。」他确实是故意的，他觉得看这个高冷男人着急是件挺有意思的事。

毫无疑问，Loki是Barton有史以来最喜欢的房客。虽然这个年轻人给人的疏离感很重，但也难得的斯文有礼。他也看得出Loki的经济状况也许并不理想，所以他愿意给他相较于其他房客更大的优惠，毕竟他是他遇过最省心的房客了。

他到现在都还能记得三年前的那一天——

——那天Loki独自一人前来参观房子，他还记得他身上是那件合身但崭新的军绿色大衣，敞开的大衣里是轻暖的黑色毛衣，看上去很像CASHMERE羊毛的材质，简单却得体的装扮让他看起来很有书卷气，低调的颜色却也将他整个人衬托得更加苍白与瘦弱。

 

这个话少但有礼的年轻人只花了五分钟打量了一圈，没有提出任何问题就立刻跟他签约，这是他最惊讶的地方——通常那个年纪的年轻人来租房有一大半是由父母陪同并且啰哩啰嗦的问上一大堆问题后，才开始与他杀价并不甘不愿的付款。

 

而当Loki双手空空的搬进来后——真的是双手空空，他甚至连个旅行袋都没背。他一度在心底偷偷猜测过这个人是不是孤儿之类的，但是那身掩盖不掉的贵公子气场又让Barton否决了这个想法。为此他过分善良的太太好心的让他以搬家礼物的名义，送了Loki一些基本的生活用品，包括那个闲置以久的马克杯。而在那之后Loki也没让他失望，除了每年签约和缴租金的时间以外，他从来不烦他。

Loki不像其他房客，连灯泡坏了这种鸟事都要打电话给他，他一度觉得这间房子的状况好到不用他操任何心——直到他在水电行遇见打算买水管回去自己换的Loki，他才很不好意思的知道他的房子其实问题很多，只是Loki从来没说。

从那以后他就很喜欢这个房客。

 

虽然他并不知道那是因为年轻作家非常讨厌有人入侵他的领域，一年一次的签约已经是他忍受范围的极限。

Loki没心思计较Barton无聊的恶趣味，倒是非常惊讶，他本来以为能够减个20块美金就该偷笑了，毕竟这里虽然算是Jotunheimr的贫民区，但是整体的生活条件并不算差，治安也还可以。

 

所以他露出一个适合表达感激的笑容，「那真是太感谢了。」

好房东爽朗的笑着：「大家互相，像你这么不麻烦的房客可不好找，不过只有今年喔！明年可就不一定了。」虽然知道明年自己也不会涨房租，但还是想让他急一下，不过他还是心软，调皮地对Loki眨眨眼，暗示自己的决定。

 

毕竟这个房客什么都好，就是话少又无趣了点。

 

黑发男人对此倒是无所谓，「那我们就明年再说吧。」天知道明年他还会在这里吗？

合约签好、现金点交后，Barton告别离去。

Loki瘫回沙发上点起烟，想用烟雾驱散这里刚刚站了另外一个人的气息。他看了一眼手上的表，刮花的表面沉静的陪伴他。他常觉得这只表的意义在于提醒他，表还是原来的那只表，但他已经不是原来的那个他了。

他暗叹，时间总是那么容易被忘怀，一年又过去了。

 


	6. Chapter 6

整个签约的过程，对面公寓里的骇客都看得清清楚楚。

Thor一回到家顾不上休息，第一件事就是打开电脑观看他装在Loki家所有的监视器。然后他骇入那张餐桌上的笔电的镜头，那个镜头确保Loki坐在电脑前时，他能完整仔细的看清他每一个表情。

一直到看见Loki出现在萤幕上，Thor才终于松了一口气——他还在那里，没有消失。

他几近迷恋的看着镜头里走动的人影，仔细、再仔细，想把他深深刻进心底。与房东签订合约、充满生活感的Loki，让Thor又看见他不一样的另一面，也让他感觉Loki不再离他那么遥远，更让Thor无法自拔的深深着迷。然而著迷过后就是迷惘——

 

——这真的是你吗？ Loki Laufeyson。

他的眼光跟着Loki走到那间看起来除了睡觉以外一点用也没有的卧室，目不转睛的盯着他换上睡衣，Thor忍不住跟着他的动作咽了口口水，随即又紧紧皱起眉头——他太瘦了，皮肤像是包着骨头一样，过于苗条的身体上勾勒着线条，完全没有多余的肉。他不喜欢这么纤细的Loki，这让他不由自主地觉得，他是不是过得很糟糕？很拮据？

他看着他掀开棉被、躺进被窝、然后在床上翻来覆去。疲惫无神的大眼里却没有一丝该有的睡意，紧紧拉着棉被的双手，对着天花板不愿转移的视线，让他整个人看起来好像很紧绷的样子——你睡不好吗？一直都是这样吗？

Thor紧紧握起拳头，又颓然的松开，还不行——再等几天，几天就好。

切换萤幕画面，他骇进了Loki的电子信箱，这才找到一些他真正想知道的东西——作家、出版合约、Hulk出版社、Bruce Banner、Stark出版社、Tony Stark、房租合约、银行帐户、 Laufeyson……

 

Thor有点想笑，过分谨慎的小说家把东西都藏在虚拟的网路世界中，这确实聪明，虚拟的网路确实是隐藏的好方法，可是也很危险，一个不小心就什么都没了、甚至什么都曝光。所以他也难过，因为这代表对Loki而言，这些都不重要，那真正对他来说重要的，到底是什么？

 

最后定格在眼里、让他心疼无力的——是Dr. Strange的预约单，最后的日期停留在一年前。

点起一根烟，他又看着桌上的那张照片出神。

 

他吐了一口烟圈，喃喃的对着照片里的人问：Loki，这就是你所拥有的吗？你离开，就是为了拥有这些吗？ Loki……

照片里是两个差不多高的男人搭着背。金发男人稍微高一点点，体格魁梧，他的眼里有大海，连牙齿都露出来的笑可以看出他有多满足。黑发男人相比之下则过分苗条，他的眼里有森林，薄唇勾着一定的角度，可是能看出来他也是发自内心的高兴。

Thor一直以为他们可以就像照片中一样肩并肩、开心地陪伴彼此直到永远。然而三年前的那一天过后，他们再也没有那样的笑容。

Loki一声不响的就消失，连一个字都没有留下。 Thor发狂找了好几天，却完全找不到任何一丝他的痕迹，好像他从来就没有来过一样。要不是那个古典奢华的房间里，还留着Loki全部的东西，他几乎会以为Loki曾经出现在他生命中只是个幻想。可是更让他心痛的是——

 

Loki走了，却什么也没带走。

 

他始终不愿意放弃，几乎翻遍整个Asgard，直到Odin派人将他押回家，他们大吵一架，然后换他离家出走。

他找不到他，失去家族的庇护和势力让他的寻找工作变得更加困难，所以他研发了Rose virus。

那是源于孩提时代Loki跟他说过的一个故事，小王子。

那是Loki跟他说的所有故事中，他唯一成功听完、撑到最后奇妙的没有睡着的故事。他其实听不太懂，也照例听完后就全部忘记，但是他一直记得，故事的最后他问Loki：「那朵玫瑰怎么这么烦？要的那么多？」

 

那年才八岁、还带着稚嫩嗓音的Loki，天真的眨着眼睛回答他：「它要的其实一点都不多啊！它只是需要爱而已。」

这是Rose virus的起源，也是他寻找Loki的方式。

——我就知道，在这个世界上，只有你可以答出正确解答，brother。

两天后，Thor很惊讶地看见Loki又出门了。

他反射性地看了一下时间，早上10点45分。真难得，从他窥视Loki到现在，他已经稍微掌握他的作息，至少这个时间通常是Loki瘫在床上等待睡意、或者运气够好已经睡着的时间。

这次他没有犹豫，随手拎了件外套、戴上偷偷闯入Loki公寓那天同一顶鸭舌帽，就追了出去。他很小心的落后一段距离，免得被精明的黑发男人发现，就这样一路跟着脚步飘荡到像幽灵一样的Loki，来到Bucky的Coffee。

 

 

「哈——」刚开店还没什么客人要应付的老板，正坐在柜台里打哈欠，眼角瞄到站在门口Loki时，也只是稍微抬手表示招呼。

 

Loki微微一笑，径自走到柜台前两步的距离停下，才开口问好：「早上好。」

那是他每次来都会站的位置，他从来不会像其他客人一样靠到柜台上。 Bucky往往会暗自猜测，那应该是一种距离的宣示——我不靠近你、你也别打探我。

但Bucky并不是很在意这个，他比较介意另一个问题，所以皱起眉头看着他：「你别告诉我，你咖啡又喝完了。」

 

这次他倒是得到一个比较友善的回答：「快了，但是我今天不是来买咖啡的。」他尽可能地收起翻白眼的冲动，毕竟他也知道Bucky没有恶意，只是关心他而已，而这种温暖在他现有的生活中已经少得可怜，还是珍惜点吧。

 

「又要找临时工？」这个人会出现只有这两种原因。

「如果你愿意帮忙，那我会十分感激。」虽然Barton好心的给他减了房租，但是剩下的钱也不够他撑到领下次的稿费。

 

咖啡店老板努力的撑起精神，在脑海中回想可能适合这个冷漠的男人的工作，「我想想……对了，有个工作应该很适合你。」

 

「嗯？」

「我有个朋友，他开了间健身房，但他对电脑一窍不通，所以想找个人帮忙输入客户和器材资料，不过钱可能不多。」Bucky觉得也真够巧的。那个金发大胸的男人向他提出这个工作时，他第一时间就想到眼前这个人，想不到才没两天他就自己找上门来了。

——听起来真的是非常适合他。

 

Loki对钱多钱少倒是无所谓，他相信Bucky不会让他吃亏，毕竟要是没有Bucky帮忙介绍工作给他、他可能也活不到现在，所以他只是半真半假的玩笑道：「够让我跟你买咖啡就行了。」

 

Bucky斜睨了他一眼，懒懒散散地回答：「要求真低，我想除了咖啡还够让你多吃几个三明治。」这个人看起来就像是没好好吃饭的样子，脑子里装的还是只有咖啡。

「那就谢谢你了。我要去哪里找他？」虽然他其实比较希望对方可以到Coffee来与他碰面。

 

好像听到他心声一样，Bucky挑着眉戏谑的看着他：「回头我跟他说一声，你明天过来我这里拿资料，你可以在家工作，等你交件的时候付款行吗？」

三年的交流中让Bucky知道Loki极度讨厌去不熟悉的地方。

 

过去他帮Loki介绍工作时，只要需要他去一个新地方报到，他好看的薄唇就会紧紧抿起，不情不愿的表情更是证明了这一点。一开始Bucky是懒得管他，爱去不去、不去饿死，反正也不关他的事。不过后来Loki帮他扛走那两个小混混之后，他就比较会替他过滤这方面的事，更尽可能地让他能在家工作。

而Loki确实对此松了一口气：「当然，有预计时间吗？」

 

「没有，但是也别拖太久，大概一个月吧，如果你有需要的话我可以让他先付你一半当订金。」Bucky觉得自己根本有病，明明这个人甚至算不上朋友、顶多是个忠实顾客，但他就是会不由自主地替他多想一点。

大概是抗拒不了那双有魔力的绿色眼睛吧。他只能这样安慰自己。

冷漠的小说家显然对这个结果感到很满意，所以非常有礼貌的说：「那真是太好了，我明天再过来。」Loki说完就转头准备离开，Bucky却将他叫住。

 

「Hey——哈——」又打了个哈欠，「要喝咖啡吗？我刚进了新豆。」还在抵抗睡意的他有些无精打采地问着。

 

Loki对此倒是很有兴趣，「什么豆子？」他已经开始习惯Bucky每次都会找他当试喝对象，不管Bucky是出自什么，他都不排斥这个有着温驯眼神的男人，十分克制的亲近和好意，虽然他从来都没有说过。

黑发老板提起自己的慧眼顿时来了精神，略为得意地说：「Panama Boquete Kotowa，口感偏酸，但是干净滑顺又平衡，你应该会喜欢。」来自巴拿马‧波奎特山谷的Kotowa庄园的平价咖啡豆，表现却相当亮眼。

 

「那我就不客气了。」这次Loki脸上的笑容更明显几分，让他看起来也少了几分平常的疏离冷漠——他觉得Bucky上一秒还随时会睡过去、下一秒提起喜欢的豆子就精神百倍的模样实在很可爱。

两杯咖啡，两个黑发男人，在咖啡的香气和余韵中相视一笑。而躲在店外角落的金发男人，则为此感到心底发慌——和怎么也止不住的酸。

离开Coffee后，Thor又跟着Loki来到超市。

顶到天花板的货架，让他能够很完美、很轻松的隐藏自己庞大的身躯。他的视线跟着Loki的脚步滑过马铃薯、莴苣、吐司、鸡蛋和肉酱罐头，然后来到了肉品区。他看着Loki在肉品区的牛排前停下脚步，拿起牛排后细看一眼后却像是被烫到一样迅速放下走开——

这个发现让Thor觉得心像是被针刺着一样。

那只是一盒牛排而已。从Loki的反应不难看出，他不是不想买，所以这让Thor觉得心酸。从什么时候起，Loki连买一盒牛排都如此困难？明明他曾经是眼也不眨、花上外行人眼里根本就不值得的大价钱，只为了买下Hemingway初版小说的小王子。

——这三年，你到底是怎么过的？

Thor叹口气，在Loki走去挑选橄榄油时，迅速地走到冰箱旁，拿起那盒被Loki放下的牛排，轻轻地放进自己的篮子里。

他又跟着他来到甜品区，看着Loki在一盒三入的香草布丁和一个香草布丁间犹豫不决了一段时间，他觉得他几乎听见Loki化在心底的叹息声。最终他咬着下唇，还是选择只拿了一个布丁，他觉得他几乎看见Loki的眼神，在对着那盒被放弃的布丁表示遗憾。

而Thor觉得自己好像连心痛的力气都没有了。他目送Loki在货架的尽头转身后，也走到琳琅满目的甜品前，拿起被Loki放下的那盒布丁，一样放到购物篮中。

 

Loki已经去排队结帐了，Thor决定再多绕一下。

 

以往每一次购物采买时，Thor的心情都会很好，但是今天显然是个特例。为此他少买了两包鸡腿，他觉得自己的胃口不好。考虑了一下，他又转回去多拿了三盒牛排和一盒布丁，还多买了一盒自己从来不吃的巧克力。虽然知道自己的举动很傻，但他还是忍不住去想像Loki吃到嘴里开心的模样。

 

确定Loki离开超市后，Thor跟着结帐离开。

 


	7. Chapter 7

走出超市的Thor已经没有看到Loki的身影。

他倒也没太在意，这个时间Loki应该是回家睡觉了，所以也没有再跟踪下去的必要。

他漫步走到超市附近的公园，坐在路旁的扶手椅上，对着随手放置在地板上的购物袋又叹了口气，掏出口袋里的烟点上。

混乱的睡眠时间让他的脑袋无法正常思考，自从他开始窥视Loki，他向来正常的作息跟着一起凌乱起来，但他甘之如饴，只是需要依靠更多的尼古丁来帮助沉淀。

 

今天的天气特别冷，即便是像太阳一样温暖的Thor，也不由自主地拉紧身上的外套。他其实不冷，他只是想靠着这个动作赶走一些埋藏在心底的寒意。

天空灰蒙蒙的，沉甸甸的压着城市的每一端。这是Jotunheimr典型的天空，Thor来到这里三年，虽然从没习惯过，但他从不曾像今日一样，如此厌恶这个过分阴暗的天空。

他觉得那就像是他的Loki。

 

他的Loki好像在生活的压迫下，变得像这片天空一样阴暗。可是他记得的，是那个光彩照人、艳丽夺目的弟弟。他曾经是最耀眼的小王子——他记得他朗读书本的模样、手指在琴键上飞舞、铅笔在纸张上流动发出的沙沙摩擦声、还有……

还有他静静看书的侧脸，每次看着坐在窗台边，在阳光照射下阅读的Loki，Thor都移不开眼。那美得像幅画，Loki沐浴在温暖却不刺眼的阳光里，整个人看起来闪闪发亮。

他是他心目中的玫瑰花。

 

在他听完8岁的Loki给他说完小王子的故事后，那年才11岁的Thor就在心底默默起誓，许诺要给他的弟弟所有他需要的爱，不管是真的假的、虚荣的骄傲的，只要他想要、只要他需要，他都会给他——可是他没有做到，Loki没有给他机会做到。

——Brother，你离开，是不是在责怪我？

尼古丁通过口腔，有一种难解的苦涩感；然后进入肺里，有一种难受的憋窒感。他终于找到Loki，可是他还是不知道当年他到底为什么离开，这三年中他想过很多种可能，却没有一种能够完美解释原因。

现在他终于找到他了，可是他看的出来，Loki的变化太多也太大，这让他不敢直接去找他——他害怕Loki又逃跑、又不见，所以他只能像个影子一样躲在暗处，想要掌控他的一切。

 

但最残酷的是，他知道他其实什么也掌控不了。

如果Loki想逃，他会什么也不要，就像三年前那般决绝。

Thor有些焦躁，狠狠地抽完最后一口烟，才泄愤似的把烟头丢到地上用力踩熄。猛一瞬间，他想起当年Loki离开的两天后——他的保镳Hogun在他生平第一次发出的强硬命令下，潜入家中的监控室，调取Loki离开的那天，家中所有的监视器画面。

Hogun告诉他，Loki在离开家门前，最后是在书房和Odin谈话。 Hogun把那段影片拷贝出来给Thor看，Thor永远无法忘记那个画面——萤幕上的Loki面如死灰，他好像刚刚经历过绝望的洗礼，脸色惨白，整个人像是快要晕过去一样，摇摇欲坠的强撑着。他带着满脸破碎，幽晃的身躯却有无比坚决的脚步，一步又一步地走出家门。

那个画面，就这样刻在Thor心底，整整三年，成为Thor日日夜夜的魂牵梦萦。

原来Loki并不是像Thor一样逃走的。他在家门口曾经遇见老管家，Heimdall和他说了几句话之后，亲自送他离开庄园的大门，甚至还为他叫了一辆出租车。

这是Thor最无法谅解Heimdall的地方——你居然没有拦住他、你居然就这样放任他离开。为此Thor冲着Heimdall发了很大一顿火，咆哮着问他到底跟Loki说了些什么。然而忠诚可靠的老管家只是低着头沉默不语的任由他发泄怒气，始终没有开口辩解，也没有回答Thor的任何问题。

那也是Thor和Odin在书房大吵的原因，可是残忍严厉的父亲什么也没说，只冷淡的告诉他那是Loki自己的选择。

 

Odinson家的大少爷对此十分无力，却也明白自己什么都问不出来了。

最让Thor难过的是，Loki离开后，他和Loki从小一起生活的Mjolnir庄园，没有人为此露出过一丝担心或是不解，仿佛所有人对Loki的离开都无动于衷，就连美丽温柔、最疼爱他们的母亲都没有表示过什么。

 

从那一刻起，他对看着自己长大的老管家、父母亲和整个家族都失望到极点。他觉得他们都没有感情，而他，Thor Odinson，不想要也成为那样的人。所以他走了，跟着Loki的脚步，头也不回、没有丝毫留恋的离开。

被回忆侵袭的Thor用力攒起拳头，痛心那些无法言说的错过。

晚上十一点二十三分，Loki从睡梦中倏然惊醒。

他微微发颤，整个人突兀的感觉全身寒毛都竖立起来，心跳惊动不止，乱了节拍的跳动让他觉得很不舒服。他好像又做了梦，可是梦到什么他一点也不起来。他试着喘口气，想平复突如其来的惊扰，这才睁开眼睛，转头看了一下时间，脑子沉钝钝的，一时之间竟分辨不出自己身在何处。

有那么一瞬间，他以为自己在Asgard，以为自己在Mjolnir庄园里，以为自己在那个古典奢华的房间中，以为自己在那张专人订制的四柱大床上，以为一切都没有发生过、没有改变过。

但也只有一瞬间而已，他马上就意识到，自己在Jotunheimr租来的廉价公寓里。他也反应过来，自己是为何惊醒，更准确地说，他其实是被冷醒的。他拖着酸软无力的身躯，哆嗦着走到窗户旁稍微拨开窗帘一看，果然，这个长年被寒气侵袭垄罩的城市，下起雪了。

雪花在黑夜中恣意飞舞，孤冷清傲。

今年冬天，是Loki来到Jotunheimr后遇过最冷的一年，不过其实他每年都这么觉得。清贫的小说家为了省钱，往往只会在睡前设定几个钟头的暖气，但作息和旁人不同的他睡前是白天，早就自动停止的暖气不够让温暖维持到温度最低的寒夜，所以向来怕冷的他常常被冷醒。

而把自己所有的生活品质都建立在咖啡豆、香烟以及那些贵得惊人却非必要的相关器具中的作家，显然对于如何好好照顾自己这件事并没有太上心。至少他宁愿把钱拿去买高价的咖啡杯，而不是给自己买一条更能抵御寒冬的棉被，反正他待在床上的时间总是不如预期的多。

更不幸的是，Loki的众多毛病中，有一样就是一旦他醒过来，无论如何犯困，他都无法再继续睡下去。所以他也不打算再待在床上做无用的挣扎，甩了甩和平常相比更加昏沉的脑袋，他烦躁的拿起一旁的珊瑚绒深绿色睡袍将自己紧紧包起来，边在心底咒骂那个没用的心理医师Dr. Strange边走进浴室里——那家伙肯定是二流业余的，不然为什么他无法治好他的失眠？他所有关于失眠的建议中，没有一个是有用的。

虽然他知道这个说法并不公正，因为他从未对他敞开心扉，但是被自己严重的睡眠障碍烦透的Loki，完全不愿意承认这件事。

洗完脸之后，他并没有觉得更加清醒或舒服一点。

这时Loki才有些后知后觉的发现，他大概是病了。即便穿着厚实暖和的睡袍也无法让自己感到温暖一点，他摇摇晃晃的走到厨房，试着用迷糊的大脑思考该做些什么才能舒服一点。

还是先喝杯咖啡吧。他有些自暴自弃的想着。

带着比平时更加剧烈的头痛，他强撑着冲完今天的早餐咖啡，肌肉酸痛让他无法很好的控制出水量，所以他觉得今天的咖啡冲的不好，这让他的心情更糟了。 Loki往往都是靠着冲每天第一杯咖啡的成果，来决定自己今天的心情如何。

咖啡通过喉咙时有种灼热的刺痛感，他颓然的坐到椅子上，点上烟打算慢慢考虑自己到底应该要吃止痛药还是感冒药，又或者应该两种一起吃。但是无论哪一种，都是很讨厌的选择。

他不禁怀念起温热的蜂蜜牛奶，但是那份抚慰已经离他太遥远。

Thor逼着自己拿出所有耐心躲在暗处，想把所有的事情都计画好、整理好再华丽的出场；他想要弥补、想要理解这些年他错失的时光。他觉得如果他可以知道的再更多一点，那么他就能更多生几分信心，确保Loki不会一看到他就逃走。

可是意外往往无处不在。

至少当他从电脑里看见黑发男人离开餐桌前的椅子，直接倒在地板上时，他所有强制自己的忍耐都被扔到脑后。

他快速且熟练地在寒夜里，撬开公寓的大门来到那个厨房，看着倒在地上昏迷不醒的人，脸因为发烧而有烫人的潮红。 Thor咒骂了一声，轻而易举地抱起过于消瘦的人，把他送回那张躺下他们两人都绰绰有余的大床。

Thor看着床上紧闭双眼的人，黑发男人正因高烧而难受的呻吟着。

弟弟一如他记忆中那么好看，线条分明的轮廓、高挺的鼻梁、乌黑浓密的卷发，都说薄唇的人无情，他想Loki一定是箇中代表，不然为什么他可以这么决绝又无情地离开？叹口气，他把他身上的棉被拉得更紧一点，却发现不够厚重的棉被，根本无法抵御这个恶意的城市过于寒冷的冬夜——难怪要生病，Thor又气又心疼。

他就是个小混蛋，无论时间过去多久都不会改变这一点。

无奈的环视那个过于空荡的房间，Thor实在很难明白Loki到底为什么要过这种生活——明明你可以拥有更多的。

可是他终究什么也无法理解。

最后他只能放弃似的叹息一声，然后走到厨房去翻箱倒柜，找出Loki放在家里备用的感冒药，而让他的眼神无法移开的——是和感冒药放在一起的安眠药。

Thor死死盯着那排已经吃到剩下两颗的药看了一小会，没有注意到自己的拳头握得死紧，他只觉得很生气。所以他想也不想，下一个动作就是打开窗户，不顾窗外的雪花，把那排安眠药从7楼的窗户外丢。他冷眼瞪视飘着雪花的黑夜，好像在确定那排药不会自己跑回来，这才很满意自己举动似地关上窗。

他拿着感冒药，倒了杯热水，才回到黑发男人身边。

扶起床上烧得昏沉的男人，他轻声哄着：「Loki，把药吃了，听话。」试着把药喂进他嘴里，Loki却不肯配合，扭来扭去的不愿意张嘴— —小混蛋，跟小时候一样，Thor忍不住又骂了一次。

Loki从小就讨厌吃药，只要听到吃药他就会立刻躲得远远的，谁哄也没用。

 

每次都是母亲拿着糖果和药在后面追着他，或是父亲威严但不失温柔的哄骗他，也可能是Thor等到不耐烦时干脆直接把他架住，然后把药灌进去。而最后温柔的母亲总会以一杯香甜的蜂蜜牛奶奖励似的做结尾，但实际上那是为了补充他因为生病而毫无胃口的体力。

想到这里Thor有点想笑，但是笑意一闪而过之后目光却随即黯淡下来——

 

那些都过去很久了。

这个想法让Thor的心又抽痛起来，他决定放弃缅怀那些美好的过往，因为那对现在的情况一点帮助都没有。他不再犹豫，直接扣住Loki的下巴，把药丸塞进他嘴里，接着自己仰头喝了一大口水，缓缓地喂给怀中的他。

这个粗暴却简单的方式引起了怀中人的哼哼，Thor置之不理，甚至有些坏心的想：活该，让你不好好照顾自己，盖那么薄的棉被不病才奇怪。但是手上却心疼地搂得更紧几分——他实在太想念他在他怀中的样子还有温度。

Thor很清楚怎么对付生病的弟弟，他甚至不需要替他量体温，就大概可以判断出他烧的程度。所以他熟练地先把手上的热水耐心的一点一点喂完正在喃喃呓语的Loki，再打开屋子里的暖气，然后钻进被窝里，把不断喊冷、抖个不停的黑发男人紧紧拥入怀里。

他可以感觉到Loki因为发烧而呼出的热气，可以感受到从来就偏低的体温此刻不正常的烫热，然而最让他在意的是此刻无意识的呢喃——

Loki撒娇：「Mother，我难受……」你想念她吗？

Loki叹息：「Father, why……」你恨他吗？

Loki啜泣：「Thor……brother……」 你为什么离开我？

没有回答，Thor只能用尽力气把他抱得更紧。在心底对Loki也对自己发誓——

 

——Loki，我不会再让你走。

 


	8. Chapter 8

Loki是被门铃声吵醒的。

他习惯性地看了一眼时间，下午两点三十七分。刚退烧没多久的大脑无法仔细思考，他有点恍惚的想不太起昨天到底发生了什么事？他能够确定的记忆，是定格在刚刚燃烧完的烟。而他隐约记得自己好像昏倒在厨房地板上，那为什么现在他会在他的床上？他好像看到他在照顾他，然而空无他人的房间却狠狠嘲笑了他的想法。所以一切都只是一场梦吗？

 

可是为何梦境会如此真实。

难道说他已经从失眠患者晋升为梦游患者了？抑或者只是突如其来的高烧和额上的冷汗在告诉他，其实他从来都没有放下过过去。

门铃声急促催喊，打断了Loki心中的一堆问号。门外的人好像带着一种死不罢休的气势，让他不得不先从舒适的床上离开，停下自己飘渺的思绪，前去应付站在门外的人——不管是谁，让他在这个讨厌的时间起床，他都要揍他一顿。

但是他打开门后这个念头就消失了，他看着来人不禁愣了愣：「你怎么会来？」

 

站在门外的Bucky不敢置信的瞪着他，没好气地问：「你是不是忘了什么？」

 

Loki先是莫名其妙，「What?」然后才猛然想起，自己昨天跟Bucky说好要去找他拿资料，「Oh, I am sorry.」所以他为此抱歉了一下。

Bucky看着还穿着睡袍的男人，注意到他脸上不正常的惨白，皱起眉头关心的问，「你生病了？」

 

把手抚上额头，拭去那些因退烧而冒出的汗，Loki不是很在意的回答：「好像是，我可能烧糊涂了，所以忘了。」

 

「真是……」Bucky简直无语。

这个人到底是怎么活到现在的？

「你怎么知道我住这？」他问了个蠢问题。

 

所以Bucky翻了个白眼，「上次你说让我帮你外送时，给过我地址。」他确信他真的烧糊涂了。

 

Loki侧过身体，尽可能忽略还微微抽痛的脑袋，「进来吧。」第一次让大概可以称得上是朋友的对象，进入他的领域。

他先把Bucky带到厨房，然后就自顾自地去刷牙洗脸。 Bucky环視了一眼不算大的厨房后，把自己口袋里的钱包和手机放到桌子上，就一屁股坐上那张单人沙发，等着Loki从浴室出来——有其主必有其屋，这个人的家里就跟他一样冷漠，Bucky百无聊赖地想着。

他没有等很久，绿眼男人就出现在他面前。Loki换了套黑色的家居服，显得干净清爽，只是脸色依旧难看得可以。这次他们的台词倒是颠倒了，换Loki问他：「要喝咖啡吗？」

Bucky摊手，表示不反对。 Loki拿出又快见底的咖啡豆，熟练的开始准备，然而他因生病虚耗过度的体力导致手微微发抖，脚步也虚虚浮浮的，看起就是一副随时会昏倒的样子——

Bucky看了都替他觉得难受，更替感觉会被病人糟蹋的咖啡豆心痛——老天，身为专业的咖啡师，他不能忍受有任何人在他面前冲毁一杯本该是回味无穷的咖啡，尤其那豆子是他亲手烘焙的时候。

于是他忍不住站起身，一把抢过Loki手中的手冲壶，指了指沙发的位置让他过去坐好，这才对Loki说明来意：「你一向是守时的人，你突然没出现，我觉得不放心，所以过来看看。」

Loki倒也听话，他确实没什么力气，所以他乖巧的坐回沙发上，不是很认真地回问：「那你的店谁顾？」

Bucky正忙着注水，头也不回、略为恼怒的说道：「你先关心你自己吧，你的脸色糟透了。」

脸色苍白的黑发男人没回嘴，嘴角勾起一个难得真实的笑意。

端着冲好的咖啡，Bucky才想起这并不适合病人，皱着眉问：「你吃过药了吗？」

 

「还没。」他的脑袋还昏沉着，很难思索到底应该做些什么。

「需要我去帮你买药吗？」

 

「不用，我这里有。」

 

「那你还是先吃药吧。」

Loki不置可否的耸耸肩，并没有反对。事实上，也没有必要反对——他早已不再如同儿时那般抗拒吃药。早在他决心要斩断过去的时候，他就改掉很多的毛病，只是他无法抗拒的，给自己新增很多毛病。

他走到柜子前，翻出平时常备的药箱，视线逐一扫过止痛药、胃药、感冒药，愣了三秒钟后他才反应过来——

 

剩下的安眠药呢？

 

Loki是个有偏执症的人，他对自己身边所有的东西都掌控得清清楚楚。大到房间的摆设、中至橱柜里义大利面的存量、小到只剩两颗的安眠药，他都一清二楚。他几近苛求的要求自己要掌握一切，那能给他带来一点点的安心。

但是此刻那份安心成了警铃，消失的药成了炸弹突然炸开，有些什么模糊不清的开始悄悄成形，他不太愿意去细想，如果不去想他就能自欺欺人的保护自己现有的一切——但是脑中不可理喻、突如其来的回荡出一个温柔的嗓音，轻声哄着他：「把药吃了，听话。」他的脸色瞬间死寂，变得比刚才更加苍白。

Bucky看出他动作的停顿，察觉他似乎陷入什么东西里面，好像被吸进去一样——他有些心惊，认识Loki三年，从没看过他失态的模样，他走到他身边，推了他一把：「Loki，你没事吧？」

被推的黑发男人瞬间清醒过来，转头对着Bucky笑道：「没事，我突然想到，我还没吃饭，不能吃药。」

他的演技很好，立刻就恢复平日的清冷客套，只是眼底的慌乱和死白的脸出卖了他。

Bucky当然不相信他的说词，这个人才没这么养生，但他也没想拆穿他——每个人都有自己的秘密和不想说的事，没有必要去探究太多，更何况他们只是最普通的朋友，所以他只是很配合的问：「那我去帮你买点吃的吧？」他看起来像是希望他立刻消失一样。

「那就麻烦你了。」Loki十分礼貌的说着，这确实是他现在最需要的——他需要一个人静静，让他的大脑恢复运作，仔细想想到底是怎么回事？

Bucky离开后，Loki端起还没放凉的咖啡，把它当成酒似的一口气喝干。又点起烟狠狠吸上一大口，结果差点没呛到自己。

他想用尼古丁和咖啡因来平息自己焦躁不已的内心。

他强迫自己冷静下来，镇定的吸完那根烟。然后他吞了口口水，又深呼吸好几次，这本来是个好方法，他确实逐渐平稳了自己的呼吸，直到他的眼光扫到一个不该在他家出现的东西——

他看见橱柜的最顶层，放了一盒巧克力。

它躺在那里，小心翼翼地占了个不明显的位置。却又明目张胆，试探着、刺激着黑发男人的每一根神经。

瞳孔倏然地放大又缩小，耳腔不真实的嗡嗡作响，他不太确定那是想像还是真的耳鸣，世界只剩下一种声音，那个人在轻声呼唤他：「Loki、Loki、Loki⋯⋯brother⋯⋯」

他怔怔的坐在沙发上，过了好一会才发现自己一直盯着Bucky忘记带出门而留在桌上的手机，Loki脑中快速闪过一个荒谬的念头——

他拿起手机，走向房间里，没有开灯，微微发抖的手指滑过萤幕，打开相机功能，他绕着房间转了一圈，此时此刻他无比庆幸自己当初买了那些厚重的墨绿色窗帘。但这对于结果没什么帮助，他忿忿地咒骂了一句，不死心地快速的回到厨房，关掉所有的灯，重覆了一次刚刚的动作，然后他不敢置信的瞪着手机萤幕上的红点——

终究还是躲不过吗？

颤抖的手握不稳那只轻薄的手机，它无情的被摔到地板上，发出强烈的碰撞声。 Loki没有理会，他跌跌撞撞的重新打开电灯，想用灯光来驱散心底的冰凉。他被绝望垄罩，脑中一片空白，甚至忘记自己待在黑暗中才是最保险的。他整个人像被掐住脖子般无法喘气，还孱弱的身躯禁不起这么强烈的打击，他好像重温了三年前的那一天，摇摇欲坠。

他无意识地摸上自己的脸，一片湿润。

Thor手上夹着一根烟，淡定的在萤幕前看着黑发男人一脸绝望的站在厨房里。

他叹了口气。

他是在确认Loki退烧后离开的，然后他回到自己家后，就坐在电脑前，一刻也没有放松过的看着萤幕的监控画面。他一直告诉自己要忍耐、别逼Loki，可是他急躁了，留下太多的证据。他知道他弟弟聪明过人，单从那些蛛丝马迹就能判断出一切。但是在心疼Loki的同时，他真的很想知道，如果知道是他的话，Loki会怎么做？但是Loki瞬间惨白的脸色和绝望的表情刺伤了他——

 

知道是我，让你这么痛苦吗？

他不知道自己为什么鬼使神差的留下那盒巧克力，那是最大的败笔。如果他不这么做也许还不会引起Loki那么大的恐慌和怀疑，可是他就是这样做了——不，其实他知道，因为他实在不想再等了，Loki离开他太久了，久到让他失去原就不多的所有耐心。

Loki，真的是我，别害怕好吗？

他看见房里的灯光被开开关关，他知道自己已经暴露，但是他不在乎，甚至感到愉悦。他看见黑发男人的眼泪，但他不知道那是出自于高兴还是惧怕。他又看见黑发男人在房里翻箱倒柜，他的猜测成真，这让他的心跌到谷底——你终究还是选择要逃离我吗？

这个结果让Thor怒火横生，泄恨似的单手扫过桌上的东西，它们软弱的被迫坠落地面，发出大小不一的声响。他凝视散落一地的滑鼠、键盘、书本和打碎的马克杯，发现自己的手在挥过那个相框时，下意识的终究没有忍心而避开，现在那个相框是他的电脑桌上除了萤幕以外，唯一存在的东西了。

他转移视线，瞪着相片里的人，咬着牙，眼底闪过一抹决绝，对着相片里的黑发男人说——不可能，我不会再让你离开我。

他又叹了口气，掐熄指尖的烟，出门。

Loki呆站在厨房里，不知道时间过了多久，人在无措之中总会失去感知的能力。但是回神后他没有犹豫，他甚至没有离别的愁绪，没有心思好好的再多看一眼这间他生活了整整三年的厨房，立刻就开始行动。

他急急忙忙走回房间，换掉家居服套上黑色的套头毛衣，他真庆幸他刚把这件毛衣洗晒好，不然他就得穿着脏毛衣出门了。接着他找出那封保存得很好、却已开始泛黄的信，小心地将它折好塞进口袋，以免扯破脆弱不堪的信纸。又穿上那件，早就不再鲜亮的军绿色大衣。

打理好自己后他又回到厨房，匆促的拿起老旧的皮夹就往洗得发白的牛仔裤塞，然后他习惯性的拿起那只表想戴上，但是他的手抖得实在太厉害——他试了又试，最终，他颓然的选择放弃，决定把它留在这间屋子里。

原来不管我怎么努力呵护，你终究是不能属于我。连回忆都是罪，美好都蒙上尘埃，所以我不能再带你走。

这个认知让他心死如灰。

他赖以为生并珍藏重视的，不过是这几样在旁人看来如同垃圾的身外之物，可是到最后他竟然连这些也无法留住。这个念头太过悲哀，但其实最悲哀的是整个名为Loki的人生。无论是Odinson还是Laufeyson，都是他无能为力的悲哀。

他只能叹气，道别似的将手表放回桌子上，他不能冒险、也不想冒险。他终于还是环顾了一圈陪伴他三年的厨房，新买的磨豆机还闪闪发亮，却成了一种讽刺——到头来，一切都没有改变。来的时候跟走的时候一样，他都孓然一身。甚至他不得不放下更多，他曾经紧握不放的东西。

 

他拉紧大衣，头也不回的离开这间住了三年的房子。

 

 

然而当他打开门的那一刹那，他就知道一切都完了。

Thor站在门口，双手插在外套口袋里，一脸平静的看着他。时间并没有改变太多事，Thor看起来和过去一模一样，金灿灿的头发随意披散，看上去狂放不羁，连那抹高大的站姿都和记忆中一样挺拔。那双深邃的蓝色眼睛往往会将他吞没，但是他和他一起长大，又怎么会看不出兄长眼底翻腾的怒意和心痛。

他想好好的将他看清楚，可是眼中漫上的雾气让他没办法做到。两个人相对无言，谁也没开口，语言好像失去应有的力量，他们只能对峙——

直到Thor像是认输一样，叹息着把他揽进怀中，附在他耳边喃喃叫着：「Loki⋯…」

语言的力量是什么？

Loki此刻深深的体悟。在哥哥如同从前温暖的怀抱中，他在他耳旁轻柔的那声呼唤，会打破所有伪装的坚强，被自己强制封存的过往，如光影般不受控制的向自己侵袭而来——Thor身上淡淡的古龙水香味，勾起所有的往事，还有埋葬的爱情。

Loki环上他的腰，知道自己再也没了逃走的力气。

 


	9. Chapter 9

Thor拉着弟弟回到那个厨房。

他让Loki坐回沙发上，脱下自己的外套将他紧紧包围起来，才转身拿起流理台上的锅子开始烧水，又从流理台上方的柜子里找出义大利面条，动作自然流畅，仿佛在自己家一样。接着他拿过餐桌上的快煮壶，装满水之后开始煮水。

Loki呆呆的看着兄长熟练的动作，这跟他记忆中的哥哥不一样，他的哥哥，Thor Odinson，阳光灿烂，就像是个天生的发光体，他站在那就能自然而然地吸引所有人的目光，他没有流露过如此生活化的一面。他们从小接受的是贵族式的菁英教育，他们学习的是更加优雅也更不实用的东西。

两个人都没开口，空气中有一团混浊在飘荡，那是他们都没有勇气触碰的哀伤。

直到快煮壶开关跳起。

Thor随手拿过那个星星图案的马克杯，装了热水后又兑了冷水进去。他走到橱柜前，熟门熟路的找出感冒药，这才走到Loki面前，轻声开口：「Loki，把药吃了，听话。」

Loki没有接过药，也没有看他，只是淡淡地问：「所以昨天晚上都是真的？」

 

「是。」

他推开兄长的手，想要抗拒那些过往的温情，「……我还没吃饭，不能吃药。」

 

但是Thor不容许他抗拒，他将药塞到他手上，强硬的说：「你再不吃药待会又要烧起来了，听话，先把药吃了，我帮你弄午餐。」

 

「我朋友去帮我买饭了。」

看着这样拒人于千里之外的弟弟，Thor叹口气，弯下腰将他揽进怀中，低哑的说：「对不起。」

对不起什么？ Loki很想却没有问，他觉得答案不一定是他需要的。

所以他问了另一个问题：「你为什么会在Jotunheimr？」

 

Thor依旧没有放开他，下巴抵着弟弟的头顶，轻描淡写的回答：「你走了之后，我也离开Asgard了。」他不想让Loki知道那些争执，至少不是现在，他要先知道，当初Loki到底为什么要离开。

「那个病毒是你研发的？」Loki将指甲刺入掌心，想让自己清醒。

 

「对。」Thor咬着牙，想让自己冷静。

 

「是你在我家装监视器？」掌心似乎快刺出血了。

 

「是。」牙根似乎快被咬碎了。

他终于忍不住推开他，破口大骂：「Fuck you! Thor Odinson，你是变态吗？」

 

Thor压抑着怒气，沉静的反击：「Loki Odinson，如果我是变态，你就是混蛋。」要不是他还病着，他非要揍这个小混蛋一顿不可。

Loki总算愿意直视他，翠绿的眼底写着难以言喻的伤痛，他嘶哑着喉咙，一字一句清楚却悲哀的说：「我不是Loki Odinson，我是Loki Laufeyson，我们都知道。」

那个表情伤透了Thor的心。

他死死盯着弟弟，微微张着嘴想说点什么，却组织不出一句完整的语言——他不知道自己能说什么、他不知道自己该说什么，似乎不管他说什么都是错，似乎不管他说什么他都会残忍的再次离他而去。语言和表情同样沉重，三年来他们到底在各自的生活里错过什么又误解什么？

 

如果可以，他想把他永远捆绑在身边，去他的Odinson、去他的Laufeyson，他不在乎他们到底该姓什么，他在乎的只有眼前这个人。可是他和从前完全不同的表情和气息打击了他，他用三年后的Loki来告诉他，沉浸过去紧抓不放的，只有Thor自己。

门铃声适当的打断了两人即将爆发的互相伤害。

 

 

Thor深深吸了口气让自己冷静下来，把弟弟按在沙发上，独自前去应门。 Bucky看着来开门的Thor，差点以为自己找错了门要道歉，Thor却赶在他之前开口：「Mr. Bucky，你好，我是Loki的哥哥，Thor，请进。」

Bucky一脸发懵的跟在Thor后面进门，他不过是去帮Loki买个午餐，然后贴心的想让他自己一个人多待一会，才会买个午餐买了一个多小时，怎么一回来他就多了个哥哥？

三年并不长，但是足以让Bucky对Loki有一点基本的了解。他一直都知道他是一个人生活，光看他身上那股孤寂的气息，谁都能猜得出来。

而且这两个人长得一点都不像，真的是兄弟？ Bucky忍不住在心底腹诽。

Loki看着Bucky的表情，大概也猜得出他在想什么毕竟从小到大。有过无数人都想过问过同样的问题——包括他自己。

但他实在不知道该怎么跟Bucky解释眼前这个连他自己都混乱的状况。

Bucky很好的意识到自己不适合再待下去，所以他把纸袋放在桌上，打算快点闪人，一鼓作气的霹哩啪啦说着：「那个…Loki…我帮你买了潜艇堡。资料我放在你桌上了，你弄完之后拿到店里给我就行了。我还有事，我先走了。」面前这画面充满一种诡异感，那对兄弟——与其说是兄弟，不如说更像是一对恋人。

「谢谢。」Loki开口道谢，看得出来Bucky的目的，他实在不知道自己该松一口气还是更加紧绷——

他没有办法跟Bucky解释眼前的状况，也不愿面对Bucky的疑问，Bucky一直都知道他是一个人。可是他也不想跟Thor单独待在这间屋子里，他都可以预见接下来的画面——Thor要不是把他揍一顿，就是把他操晕在床上，更有可能的是两者兼具。

但无论哪一个，他都不想也不要接受。

转身前Bucky的视线扫到被摔在地板上乏人问津的手机，他捡起自己的手机，突然不急着走了，挑眉看着Loki，等着他的解释。

对此Loki倒是应付得很好，面不改色的扯谎，「Bucky，不好意思，我刚刚拿东西的时候不小心摔到你的手机。」

Thor站在一旁，很努力的憋着，才没有笑出来——这个小混蛋，睁眼说瞎话的功力跟从前一模一样。

Bucky简直欲哭无泪，鬼才信他的话——但是看着自己才刚入手的最新款手机，再看看穷到要打零工的Loki，他显然不能指望他会帮他修好手机上碎裂的萤幕。

Loki看着Bucky的表情也觉得有点抱歉，但是他的存款实在不够让他很硬气的说会赔偿。正想多说点什么表达歉意时，Thor压住他的手，开口道：「Mr. Bucky，真抱歉，Loki不是故意的，我会赔你一只新手机，等买好后我们拿过去给你。」

听了Thor的话，Bucky立刻笑靥如花，然后如Thor期望的迅速告别离去——再不走感觉那个金发大胸会揍他一顿，Bucky有些心惊的想着。

Thor看着Loki死盯着Bucky离去的方向不愿回头，又叹了口气——看来他们之间，还有很多问题要解决。

他起身关掉炉子上还烧着的水，把还没来得及下锅的义大利面条放回橱柜里，拿过Bucky带来的纸袋，打开包着潜艇堡的纸张，塞到弟弟手里哄道：「先吃饭，吃完该吃药了，有什么话等病好了再说，就算要跟我生气，也要先养好身体。」

Loki收回视线，没有再拒绝，顺从的接过午餐，安静地吃了起来。

Thor也不再多说，他坐在沙发的扶手上，让弟弟靠在他怀里，来回抚着弟弟柔软的后颈，就像从前他每一次安慰弟弟时做的一样——他告诉自己，逼Loki一点用也没有，他已经证明了他只会逃跑，Thor可以不去在乎Loki当初为什么离开，但是他不会再让他走。

原先的那杯水已渐渐凉透，Thor又重新装了一杯，看着弟弟吃完药，从头到尾两人都沉默着。飘荡的混浊不断扩大，积压在小厨房的每个角落，密密麻麻地爬上彼此心底。

Loki恍惚地看着原本被他遗留在餐桌上的手表，站起身想走过去将表拿起来看个仔细，失而复得竟有喜悦也有悲伤——却被Thor一把抱回怀里。

他将他抱回卧室，不理会Loki的挣扎重新替他换上睡衣，然后抱着他钻进被窝里，将他整个人禁锢在怀里。强健的双脚紧紧缠绕上那双长腿，他终于又能将他好好的呵护在怀中。

Loki感觉到兄长温暖厚实的大手来回滑过他的背脊，他闭上眼，感受到心脏剧烈的跳动，那给他一丝安心感，却又有难以解释的彷徨。

 

Loki并不想承认，原来他是那么的想念Thor。

 

但他就像是被触动了某个开关，被自己强制封印的往日，随着满屋子的混浊瞬间回到脑海中。让他害怕的是记忆即便染满灰尘，竟也都是美好，一旦触发，就再也散不去——

三年或许不长，但是已经改变了太多事。

在黑暗中，Thor感觉弟弟的呼吸声略显急促，整个人也绷得死紧，每一吋肌肉都带着违拗——他知道他很紧张，所以他不断的摩挲他过于瘦弱的后背，直到他终于逐渐放松，不再连脚趾都紧紧卷曲。

Thor低下头，将火热的唇贴在弟弟冰凉的额头上，Loki终究只能叹息，将手贴上哥哥的胸膛，过去那总是他取暖的来源。 Thor空出一只手，将那双手紧紧握住，放在唇边亲吻，他的手指还是如他记忆中那般修长，带着微微冰冷的寒意，总是需要他的体温来暖化。

终于，他低沉的开口：「你为什么要离开？」

 

「⋯⋯我不是你弟弟。」这是最简单也最合理的理由。

 

但是他的兄长没有这么好糊弄：「Loki，你知道这不能说服我。你15岁那年就知道你不是亲生的，而我4岁就知道了，我们早就说好了。」

Loki默然无言，Thor太了解他了。他占据了他整个青春年少的梦想，他是他爱情的模样。

Thor的话让Loki回想起那个下午——

Loki是在15岁那年在Odin的书房里发现有关他身世的文件，牛皮纸袋上面写着Loki，它就这么光明正大地放在那里，好像就在等他来拿一样。他知道翻阅父亲的东西不在父亲容许的范围内，但他就是无法克制。

他还太年轻，不知道潘朵拉的盒子一旦开启就会释放罪孽。

文件清楚的交代了他是被收养的事实，那天他躲在自己的书桌下哭了一整个下午。年轻无措的少年觉得世界崩塌，他到现在都无法忘怀自己是用怎样的角度缩在那个小小的角落里，纷乱错杂的脑子不断闪过缤纷的童年，单薄的肩膀颤抖的像是个无家可归的孩子——

直到Thor找到他，把他拖出阴暗。

「brother，你怎么了？」

「我不是你的brother，我从来都不是。」

「你在说什么，Loki？」

「我不是父亲和母亲的孩子，我是收养的。」

「那又怎样？你就是我弟弟。」

「你是不是早就知道了？」

「Loki，我比你大三岁，你来到这个家的时候已经一岁了。」

「所以你也在骗我？」

「不，我爱你。」

——那是Thor第一次吻他，却不是最后一次。

落日前最后的阳光从大片的落地窗撒入，金色光芒中带点微微的橘亮，照在他们两个身上，木头地板上可以看见他们的影子被拉得长长的，最终融在一起。Loki讨厌夕阳，但是那一天的夕阳却成为他爱情的起点，后来的他有时候会想，这会不会是诸神的旨意，在讨厌的时候拥有最想要的东西，所以他才会无法永远拥有？

 

他能记得哥哥身上的香气，像是刚晒过太阳的棉被，暖暖带着一丝甜意的干爽。 Thor火热的气息吹在他的脸上，烫出一片红霞。 Thor的唇和人一样温暖，轻轻的印在他的嘴上，然后霸道的席卷品尝。

那一天，他好像失去全世界，又好像得到全世界。

Thor并不想改变现状，又或者说他害怕改变。所以他告诉Loki，把这件事忘掉，别让父母亲知道他发现自己并非亲生，他觉得只要维持现状，就可以保有一家和乐安宁的画面。

「Loki，相信我，我会永远爱你、保护你。」他这样说。

Loki从小并不是一个听话的弟弟，他更喜欢看哥哥被他捉弄到气急败坏、或是被他的银舌头气到哑口无言的样子。可是那一次他听了Thor的话，把事情忘掉，假装什么也没有发生。

「我相信你，哥哥。」他这样回答。

可是假装的安稳并不能改变既定的事实，假装只是一种怯懦的手段。怎么可能什么都没有发生，他们不就是从那之后开始走上禁忌的悖德之路？

 

他们开始拥抱、亲吻，谁也没说出口，却都心知肚明这不再是兄弟之情，而是以另一种谁也不敢想的模样，情人的态度。直到两年后某个父母出游的假日，他们一发不可收拾，最终将彼此融进自己的骨血中，再也回不去——

 

残酷的是他们都太年轻也太天真，不懂得这个事实。

Thor始终没有等到Loki的回答，他只能把怀中的人拥得更紧一点，在心底为自己也为Loki叹息。他们明明就是爱着彼此的，他能从弟弟看见他站在门口的那一刻的眼泪中察觉，Loki也爱着他，他的手微微发抖却紧紧不放的环上他的腰，那为什么他们要分开——

Thor不知道，那天晚上，是Loki三年来睡得最好的一晚。

 


	10. Chapter 10

凌晨四点，Thor再一次从睡梦中惊醒。

他第一个反应就是低下头，直到眼底映着弟弟在他怀中沉睡的模样，才长长的嘘了一口气。

他整个晚上都睡不安稳，也许是害怕Loki趁他睡着后又偷偷离开，夜里反覆睡睡醒醒好几次。紧绷的身体像是被烙印似的有着直觉的反应，每当准备进入熟睡时期就会倏然清醒，害怕怀中的人只是一场梦。他每次醒来都无法克制的把弟弟搂得再紧一点——

这个结果让他睡了比没睡还累。

Thor尽可能在不惊动Loki的情况下，小心翼翼地抽出压在弟弟脖子下的手臂，吻了吻他的额头，这才翻身下床，摸黑走入浴室。

他环视小小的浴室，这是他的望远镜及监视器唯一没有触及到的地方，毕竟他只是想掌握Loki的动向和理解他的想法，不是真的心理变态。洗手台上摆着最基本简单的牙刷、牙膏、洗手乳、刮胡刀和一瓶洗面乳，全都是超市里最廉价的品牌。一旁的马桶是最常见的那种冲水型马桶，马桶盖盖得紧紧的。狭小的淋浴间里放着洗发乳和沐浴乳，这么狭窄的厕所里自然不可能有浴缸。

整个厕所打理得非常干净，到处都刷得白白亮亮，却白得让Thor觉得刺眼。

在Mjolnir庄园，连佣人的浴室都比这个大间。

但是纠结这些也没有意义，他尽量让自己乐观的想着，至少Loki现在就在他身边。

 

他洗了把脸，随手拿过Loki挂在墙面上的毛巾，用力的擦了几把，这才觉得清醒了点。接着他翻了一下洗手台下方的柜子，然后思考了一下自己目前的处境——他需要的东西这里都没有，连只新牙刷他都找不到。

叹口气，他认命的漱了漱口，关上灯，往厨房走去。

他一进厨房就翻起了冰箱，那个过于空荡的储存空间，让他怀疑他弟弟是不是改吃素了。冰箱里的食材全都是耐存放的蔬菜，除了鸡蛋，完全没有任何其他动物性蛋白质的踪影，连罐牛奶都没有。 Thor有些挫败的关上冰箱，点了根烟，考虑自己是不是应该冒点风险，趁着Loki醒来之前回自己的公寓拿点东西。

他实在觉得很无奈，不管是过去还是现在，他都能够给Loki更多，但是他似乎什么都不要，只想把自己隐藏在这个几乎避世的公寓里。

在烟燃烧完之前，他决定还是冒险一下，毕竟他实在不能指望那个小混蛋家里会突然多出他所需要的基本盥洗用品。于是他拿起了Loki放在桌上的钥匙，在日出来临之前，往仍然黑暗的夜里走去。

Loki侧耳倾听，直到听见关门声，才缓缓坐起身来。

早在Thor下床时他就已经醒了，只是他还是不想面对他兄长的那些问题，所以干脆继续装睡。他靠在床头板上，想着自己现在到底应该怎么办。被Thor找到已经是事实，而他爱着Thor也是事实。他真的不想再逃了，也没有力气再逃了，他之所以来到Jotunheimr，就是因为这是离Asgard最远的地方，他已经逃得这么远了，可是还是逃不过他无能为力面对的一切，他还有哪里可去？

Thor说他也离开Asgard了，为什么他也要离开Asgard，是为了他吗？

Loki不愿意，但不得不承认，昨天晚上是他三年来睡得最好的一晚。在兄长如同过往那般火热温暖的怀抱中，他终于能安心的拥抱黑夜和睡眠，可是这也提醒了他，他到底有多想念Thor。

乱成一团的大脑仿佛成了没有线头的毛线团，各种念头在脑海中打来打去，却想不出一个最好的结果。他叹口气，决定还是用他最习惯的方式让自己冷静，再这样自我质疑下去，他可能又得去找那个二流医生。

他走进浴室，在昏黄的灯光下，仔细地看着镜子里的自己。他很少这样做，因为他害怕看见镜中的自己，是那么的残缺，但是Thor的出现，好像给了他一点点细看自己的勇气。

 

眼底下有显眼的乌青，脸色苍白无神的连他自己都有些不敢置信与厌恶。他有些不敢想像，自己竟然就这样过了三年，这三年究竟是怎么过的，连他自己都没有太多的记忆，三年的光阴没有什么值得回忆的特别。

 

对着镜子里的人，他终于明白，原来他成为隐姓埋名成为低调的作家是因为他怕被找到，但他更怕知道其实根本没有人找他。

然而Thor却强硬的打破这一切。

他心不在焉的走出浴室，习惯性地走到厨房开始烧水、磨豆。等待水滚的过程中，他的脑袋都是一片纷乱却又空白，到最后他压根搞不清楚自己到底想了些什么。

直到快煮壶的开关跳起，带着一种悦耳的慈悲将他救出这片凌乱。

Loki静下心，犹如进行一个神圣仪式般的开始冲泡咖啡，手冲壶不断绕圆，热水一圈又一圈淋下，粉末逐渐膨胀，这仿佛是一种自我洗涤的过程，水流通过咖啡粉，透过滤纸，舍弃豆渣，最终会留下的只有干净香醇的咖啡。

看着桌上的手表，Loki试着想压抑自己，想要抗拒即将迸发的感情，可是最终还是无法控制——他拿起手表仔细的看了看，万分珍惜的擦拭了一下早已刮花的表面，将手表重新戴回自己的手腕上。

 

他几乎愿意承认，自己松了一口气，留下手表是他最心痛的选择，能够重新体会冰冷的表带缠绕在手上的感觉，是他无法言说的感谢。

他燃起烟，在烟雾袅袅和咖啡的香气中出神。

 

 

Thor的出现挖出了埋葬的记忆，他不禁回想起最后的那一天——

——他走的那天是Asgard那年冬天最冷的一天。

他走出家门时，身上穿着的是Frigga刚给他买的军绿色大衣和黑色套头毛衣，牛仔裤的口袋里装的名牌皮夹，是Odin送他的16岁生日礼物。

而那只伤痕累累的手表，则是18岁那年Thor所赠——定情礼物，他说。

那是Thor第一次给他买礼物，也是最后一次。

他仍然能清晰地看见，那天Thor脸上微微的羞涩，可是他湛蓝的眼睛有着浓浓的爱情。他仍然能听见，Thor语气中的珍视和宠溺。

 

在Thor的每一个亲密的拥抱里、每一个热情的亲吻里、每一个摄人心魂的注视里、每一声低沉的早安和晚安里，他都无法抑制自己，深深的爱恋着他的兄长。

可是那些都过去了，太遥远了。

他走的时候就只带走这些，因为他想留的都留不住，只能带走这一点点的温情。

Thor快速的拿了一些换洗衣物及生活用品，又拿上自己在车站时新买的手提电脑，顺便再清空了自己家的冰箱。他考虑了一下，还是决定拿上自己的棉被，虽然有他在，就能够温暖他的兄弟，但是Loki床上的那条被子实在太单薄了点——Jotunheimr的冬天是无情的，那些寒风总会用尽全力透过各种缝隙，袭击每一个人。

 

其实他觉得他的公寓更加适合他们兄弟俩一起住，毕竟Loki的公寓实在太小了，但是他知道至少短时间内Loki是不可能会愿意的。

他的动作又急又快，因为他实在无法安心，在这里多待一秒对他而言都是折磨。即便他能从24小时不关机的萤幕上看见Loki已经起床，正怡然自得地坐在厨房里喝咖啡，但他的心跳还是不断的剧烈撞击着，一敲一下，又狠又痛。

他真的害怕当他再次回到那间公寓后，却看不到Loki的踪影。

转头之前他看见桌上的那个相框，他微微一笑，顺手将它一起塞进手提包里。

——I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again. 无论你抗拒的是什么，无论你离开的原因是什么，无论是天亮还是黑夜，这一次，你都有我在身边。

Loki有些焦虑的咬着自己的手指。

直到他听见开门声，他没有发现，自己好像突然安心似的平静下来。 Thor先走到房间，把那条棉被丢到床上，这才拿着旅行袋和从冰箱打包出的食材走进厨房里。看见弟弟坐在餐桌前的椅子上，他终于能停止心脏那过于强烈的不舒服跳动。

 

Loki转过头来，看着Thor手中的旅行袋，挑眉问道：「那是什么？」

 

Thor笑笑，理所当然地回答：「我的衣服和盥洗用品。」

 

这个回答引起了Loki的恼怒：「brother，我好像没有答应让你住在这里吧？」

 

听见弟弟终于称呼他一声brother，Thor真的很感动，但他只是不动声色的说：「Fine，那我们就去我的公寓，你这里太小了。」

 

「我没有答应要跟你住在一起。」

 

「Loki，我不会再让你离开我。」

 

Thor强硬的宣告，然后他看见弟弟美丽的绿色眼珠里，印上了一抹黯淡。他无法解读Loki眼中的悲凉是什么意思，他只能在心中叹息，凑上去吻了一下弟弟的脸颊，换了个话题：「早餐想吃什么？」

 

Loki撇撇嘴，不太自在的说：「我不吃早餐。」他实在不明白，三年不见，为什么哥哥还是能如同过往一般，自然而然地与他亲密，好像他们从未分开。

他的兄长只是笑笑的揉了一下他的头发，仿佛他们还是童年时期幼小又亲密的兄弟，「你以前可没有不吃早餐的坏习惯。」

从前在家时，母亲非常重视早餐，早餐有时甚至是他们家最丰盛的一餐。

那个他们一起长大的家，Mjolnir庄园里，有一个古典又优雅的餐厅，墙上的壁纸是白色底印着金色条纹，早晨的餐桌总是带着香气迎接刚清醒的兄弟。长长的餐桌上铺着的是母亲最钟爱的一条餐桌巾，点缀着玫瑰花，上头摆放着满满的食物。

 

大碗里装得满满的水果沙拉，上面铺着草莓块，散着酸酸甜甜的香味。堆积如山的pancake，抹上奶油或是枫糖，不论甜的咸的，都是完美的绝配。漂亮的圆形荷包蛋，他们兄弟一个喜欢半熟、一个喜欢全熟。配菜端看母亲当天的心情，雨天时会配点炒磨菇、晴天可能是烤番茄、阴天大概会是煮豆，但总会有他们各自喜欢的东西。

那时候他们还很小，咖啡是父母的专属饮品，他们俩则喝牛奶。等到他们大一点，他还是喝牛奶，Loki则喜欢上了早安茶。

Loki沉下脸，「那是以前，人是会变的，我改变了。」他不想讨论从前的生活，更不想提到父母。

 

Thor耸肩，自信的说：「我也是，Loki，但是我爱着你跟你爱着我这两件事，是不会变的。」不想谈？ Ok，他可以等，这没有问题。

「我才不爱你。」他没有发现自己的语气像是个正在闹别扭的孩子。

 

Thor将他捞入怀里，「小混蛋，别说气话。」他的语气低沉，带着一点警告的意味。他可以接受他不想跟他谈，但是他不能忍受Loki这种一直要逃离跟疏远的态度。

咬了一下唇，Loki硬声说道：「我还没跟你算你在我家装监视器的帐。」他有点心虚，他知道他兄长绝对不会这么简单的略过这件事，只好想办法转移话题。

 

Thor放开他，转头开始准备两人份的早餐，嘴上漫不经心地回答：「是啊，我也还没跟你算你离开我这么久的帐。」

Loki简直要疯了，他这三年来的情绪起伏，加起来大概都没有这两天来得多。

「你为什么会来这里？」这是他最想知道的事。

 

「那你为什么要离开？」这是他最不理解的事。

「Thor Odinson!!!」这是拿话堵他的节奏吗？

 

Thor没回头，他的手正忙着打蛋，准备做煎蛋卷，Loki以前很喜欢吃。但是他从语气中听出Loki有发飙的趋势，他像哄孩子一样的哄着弟弟：「别生气了，我先弄早餐，晚一点我们还要去买手机赔给Bucky。」Loki在他心底，始终就是那个小王子似的弟弟，总是需要他哄着的弟弟。

 

他突然发现他昨天漏了一个很重要的问题，「你怎么知道他叫Bucky？」

 

「Well，你想吃什么？」Thor没有打算接过他的问题，反正他自己也能想通。

 

才过几秒钟，Loki就意识出可能性，「Fuck you，你还跟踪我？」

Loki气得一拳就往兄长后脑招呼，Thor转过身，紧紧接住突袭的拳头，圈在掌心里。然后他俯下头，另一手霸道的揽上弟弟的腰，将他拉近自己，给了他一个吻。

在漫长的吻中，Loki没有注意到，自己在无意识之中，把手攀上了兄长厚实的背脊。

 


	11. Chapter 11

Thor催着不情不愿的弟弟，总算是顺利把早餐吃完。

他略为无奈的看着Loki泄愤似的拿着叉子，不断的戳着倒楣的pancake，好说歹说半天才让Loki勉强愿意吃完一个煎蛋卷，而其他食物则是碰也不碰，他惯喝的咖啡倒是一杯接着一杯。

吃完饭后Thor自动自发的开始洗碗，Loki则坐在餐桌前，对着电脑里的文件档开始发愣。

他的手在键盘上晃来晃去，却始终无法敲下任何一个键。 Thor的气息太强烈，他就这样在他身边，强硬地侵入他生活的每一吋，他已经很久没有与人如此亲密，他不习惯突然多出陪伴。

Thor转头就看见弟弟难得迷惘的侧脸，忍不住好笑。他从后环上Loki，将他过于纤细的身躯包围在自己的范围里，亲吻他漂亮的耳垂，呢喃的叹息：「Loki……」

Loki有些颤抖，本能地想抗拒，却被Thor搂得更紧。

「Loki，不许推开我。」

 

「brother……」

 

他抓起弟弟冰凉的手，放在自己的掌心里捂热，吻着他的额头，信誓旦旦：「别怕，Loki，不管你到底是为什么离开、不管当初到底发生了什么事，但是现在，我找到你了，我会一直陪着你，我就在这。」

 

「brother⋯⋯」像是被Thor的情话安抚，Loki逐渐松懈下来。

 

Thor又亲吻那双，在他印象中，总是翻阅著书本和在琴键上飞舞的双手，再次宣示：「我爱你，Loki，你只要相信这件事就好。」

Loki闭上眼，感受兄长炙热的体温，他呼出的气息，好像会将他烫伤，可是——他无法推开他。

在爱与不爱之间，他总是做不好拿捏。

发觉Loki不再那么强烈的推拒后，Thor满意的笑了，亲着弟弟柔软的黑发，又要求Loki把药吃完，「Loki，把药吃了，听话。」他端来温开水，像儿时那般哄着弟弟吃药。

然而他的举动却让Loki觉得心底发酸——Thor似乎不愿正视，他早已不是原来的那个他，现在在他眼前的人，是Loki Laufeyson，不是他记忆中的兄弟，Loki Odinson。

但他只是用一种几近冷酷的口吻说：「Thor，你不用像哄孩子一样哄我吃药，我早就不讨厌吃药了。」像是要应证自己的话一样，Loki接过水杯，干脆的一口吞掉Thor手上的感冒药。

 

态度和语气的转换，仿佛刚刚的柔情蜜意全是错觉。

Thor没有回答他，他早就透过望远镜知道，Loki并不像小时候一样抗拒吃药——从他愿意自己吃下止痛药、和那只剩两颗的安眠药，就可以看得出来。

 

他当然明白，可是他不愿意接受——不管Loki再怎么改变，由始至终，在Thor心底，他就是那个骄傲又亮眼的弟弟，他许诺要呵护一生的小王子。

但是他很受伤。

 

他默然的收掉Loki喝过的杯子，转过身开始清理本就干干净净的流理台，高大的背影看起来有一丝哀伤。

Loki凝视兄长壮实的后背，知道自己也许无意中伤了Thor的心——可是他没有力气安慰他。如果，这样可以让Thor离开，甚至回到Asgard去，也许对他们都好。

Thor面对着水槽，不去看弟弟的方向。拳头捏得死紧，Loki的语气确实伤害到他，在每一个他珍视万分的记忆中，Loki都不曾用刚刚那种——冷酷到无情的态度，和他说话过。

 

——可是他能怪他吗？是他没有保护好他。 Loki离开Mjolnir庄园那天的画面，成为他三年来的梦魇。所以无论现在Loki说什么、做什么，他都愿意逆来顺受，只要不再失去他。

即便他自己也遍体鳞伤。

Loki转开视线，打开Bucky带来的文件袋，强迫自己专注在电脑上。他没有办法跟Thor解释他为什么离开Asgard、离开Mjolnir庄园，他希望Thor一辈子都不要知道，那是只属于他的伤痛，那些痛苦、那些枷锁、那些无法言说的回忆，他自己明白就够了——他的兄长，应该永远开朗灿烂。

狭小的厨房，装载着两个人各自的悲哀，谁也无法安慰谁。

上午十一点，收拾好心情的Thor，硬拉着Loki来到手机行。

趴在柜台打盹的店员，让兄弟俩啼笑皆非——怎么这年头店员这么好做吗？

Thor走上前，敲了敲玻璃柜台，对方却毫无反应。他又伸手戳了戳店员健壮的手臂，趴在桌面上的短发男人才睡眼惺忪地抬起头，揉着眼睛打着哈欠，看上去一脸就是很不爽被吵醒的样子。

「Mr. Barton?」Loki十分诧异，原来他的房东还兼职做手机行店员？

 

被念到名字的Barton清醒了些，「Mr. Laufeyson?」他十分惊讶的看着眼前的黑发男人。

Barton有些尴尬的挠挠头发，还没完全反应过来：「那个……你是来找我的吗？房子有什么问题吗？」

 

「不是，我是来买手机的。」

这下Barton完全醒了，他这个神秘的房客终于愿意买手机了？ Barton不止一次暗中抱怨过Loki没有手机很难找这件事，他也曾经试着提议Loki要不要办一支新手机，他可以帮他处理，却被Loki毫不考虑的一口回绝。 Barton只好摸摸鼻子，继续用mail联系他。

 

惊讶过后，Barton注意到站在Loki身边的Thor，很感兴趣的问道：「这位是……？」

「嗯……这是我⋯哥哥。」Loki不太自在，他很久没有对人承认过Thor的身分了，何况他们现在还冠着两个不同的姓氏，这就更难以解释。

 

听见Loki有些别扭的介绍让Thor忍不住莞尔一笑，倒是一派轻松的对Barton打招呼，「你好，你是Loki的房东吧，我是他哥哥，Thor。」

Loki觉得自己整个火都要烧起来了，这家伙到底在自己家监视多久了？为什么连Barton是他的房东都知道？他狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，后者则笑得一脸无辜，还趁着Barton不注意，对弟弟抛了个wink。

Barton饶富兴味的盯着两人，似乎意有所指的开口：「噢，你好，没想到Mr. Laufeyson还有个哥哥。」这两个人是兄弟？骗鬼呢！除了身高差不多，这两个人全身上下就没一处相像。

 

Loki不想再纠结这个话题，也不想理会Barton过于直接的探究目光，所以他很难得没有目地的与人闲聊：「Mr. Barton，这间店是你开的吗？」

「这是我太太的弟弟开的店，他今天有事，员工又休假，所以拜托我来帮忙一天。如果有需要，我可以给你们一点折扣。」反正也不是他的店，Barton非常心安理得。

Thor高兴地接下去：「那太好了，我们想看看最新款的手机。」

Barton依言从玻璃柜中，琳琅满目的手机里，快速地挑出Thor指定的手机。

 

确认是和Bucky那只一模一样的手机后，Thor只稍微检查了一下，确保一切正常，就请Barton贴上萤幕保护贴，准备买单。

拿出皮夹的同时，Thor突然想起什么似的，抬头又对Barton说：「麻烦再给我一只一样的手机，顺便办一个新门号，要给我弟弟的。」

Loki皱着眉瞪视哥哥，满脸嫌弃，「我不需要，我又用不到这东西。」

 

Thor却十分坚持，「你用得到，有我在，你就会用得到。」他不理会弟弟的抗议，也不去看Barton看戏的神情，要求Barton把两只手机都贴上保护贴并包装好，自己则兴致勃勃的给Loki选着新号码。

他想他的情绪大概即将面临失控边缘。

 

Loki沉着脸不发一语，散发出生人勿近的讯号，比平常的冷淡更添几分危险的气息。

Thor却像什么也没有察觉那样，对着他的兄弟微笑。

Barton看出兄弟俩之间剑拔弩张的气氛，识相的没有再多说什么。他十分迅速的办好Thor的要求，还信守承诺的大方给了个九折优惠。

付完帐，Thor提起纸袋揽着弟弟的肩走出手机行。

 

 

 

走出店门后，Loki没有忍耐太久，走到马路的转角处时，就开始宣泄他的不满：「Thor Odinson，你能不能不要什么都自说自话？」

 

然而Thor只是盯着他，淡淡地反问：「那你呢，你能不能不要什么都不说？」

 

Loki真的生气了。

 

他气得甩开Thor，扭头就走，却被Thor一把拉住。

Thor叹口气，还是软下语气来：「别生气了，我保证，我不会逼你，只要你不想说我就不问，只要你不再离开我。」

Loki看着这样的兄长，只觉得心头隐隐作痛。在他的记忆中，Thor本是那么光明灿烂的模样。

 

他拥有金灿耀眼的头发，拥有明亮湛蓝的眼珠，拥有高贵优良的家世，他是Odinson家族唯一的继承人——他不该是现在这样，不该只是待在Jotunheimr的Thor Odinson。

他是校园中的风云人物，整个拉拉队的女孩都爱慕他，他拥有无数的追随者，各大家族的公子都以能成为Thor Odinson的朋友为荣——他不该是现在这样，不该只要一个平凡无奇的Loki Laufeyson。

他还记得，他的兄长，只要站在那里，就自然而然地会吸引所有人的目光——

他高贵、亮眼、光彩夺目，天生就是个发光体。

他自信、鲜明、意气风发，宛若北欧神祗——

可是他却放掉了那一切。明明他天生就是诸神的宠儿，明明他就拥有那么多，但是现在，他却说他只要Loki留在身边。

这个想法让Loki觉得很难过。

 

他咬着嘴唇什么也说不出来，他没有办法给他任何保证。 Thor凝视Loki美丽的绿色眼眸，看着他的兄弟眼底闪闪发亮，迷蒙上一层晶莹，却倔强的咬着唇一言不发，只能在心底无声的叹息。

他勾着弟弟柔软的颈部，将他拉进怀里——只要这样就够了，Thor这样想。

只要此刻的这个人是真的，就够了。

——不能再这样下去了。 Loki这样想。

他几乎在恳求他的兄长，悲凉的开口：「你放过我吧，brother，我们放过彼此吧。」他的眼底没有温情，只有Thor不理解的哀痛，但他的话让Thor的心抽抽跳跳，犹如心悸般紧紧发疼。

可他的兄长却带着愤怒与挫败，低声吼道：「不可能，我已经失去过你一次，我不会再放手第二次。」他紧抓着Loki不放，想把他揉进骨子里——

 

他到底该拿这个小混蛋怎么办？

嗓音带着点点压抑，Loki忍耐着继续说道：「我们没有结果的，这一切都是错的，从一开始我们就错了。早在那一天下午，我就应该要离开，我就不应该假装我还是Odinson，我们只是懦弱的假装我们还是兄弟，可是我们从来都不是。」

 

——你属于光明，而我属于黑暗，如果我们还有一丝能够拯救的可能，当初我就不会走了。

我选择离去的那一天，就已经任由命运将我拖进幽暗的滚滚长河中，再也无法渡过彼岸。

Thor很震惊，他没有看过这样的弟弟。 Loki很少说真心话、很少对人表达他真实的想法，就是因为这样当年他才会不告而别。他没有看过Loki如此悲伤的模样，眼底全是隐忍的伤痛，他更加不明白Loki苦求或害怕的究竟是什么。

 

但是这样的Loki让他不安。

 

Thor不管不顾，疯狂的堵上那条银舌头。想将他的爱，透过他的唇，温暖弟弟冰冷的话语，和冰凉的内心。

 

Loki剧烈的挣扎着——他疯了吗？这是在大马路上。然而Thor却毫不在意路人的眼光，只是将怀中的他抱得更紧，力道大的让Loki觉得自己的腰快瘀青了。 Thor却吻得更深，强势的撬开Loki的牙齿，舌头扫过他嘴里的每一吋，那根本不算是亲吻，像是啃咬和索取，Loki感觉到口中有点点腥甜，却觉得自己好像一点一点被溶解，再也无力抗衡。

 

直到Thor终于放开他，大手却仍然压着弟弟敏感的颈脖，他带着心痛的坚决，盯紧着Loki，嘶哑着开口：「不，Loki。过去是我的错，是我没有保护好你。」他一字一句，像是念着结婚宣言那样的对他的兄弟宣誓，「可是现在，我找到你了，我会保护你。你不要怕，不管你是Odinson还是Laufeyson，你都只是我的Loki。你看着我，我就在你面前，不会离开。不管过去发生了什么，那些都过去了，我也不是过去的那个Odinson家的大少爷了，现在，我只是你的哥哥而已。」

他的眼神触动了Loki。

那双仿佛藏着宇宙的蓝色眼睛中，毫无遮掩的爱意，从来都没有改变过。他始终是他当初爱上的样子，是那个总是宠溺纵容他的兄长。

诸神在上，没有人会比他更爱他了。

Loki眼角的泪终究滑落，却立刻被Thor轻轻拭去——这一瞬间，他突然就贪心了。

 

可不可以，让他再多偷留一点点温暖？

可不可以，让他再多拥有一点点时间？

Loki觉得他像是在悬崖边缘徘徊，一不小心就会粉身碎骨。好像无论进或是退，他都没有回头路。他像是回到了15岁那年的下午，他好像还是那个躲在桌底哭泣的少年，被他阳光般的哥哥带出阴暗。

 

剧烈挣扎之后，Loki终于缓缓将手抚上兄长的背脊，像是默认一样，将脸埋进他的怀中。他贪恋的闻着Thor身上那股明明熟悉却又带点陌生的古龙水香味，乖巧地让Thor摩娑着他的颈脖安抚，许久之后，他才闷闷的问：「Just brothers?」

Thor忍不住笑了起来，「小混蛋，」Loki从他怀中抬起头，恍惚的看见那个笑容一如Loki记得的那般明亮。而那是三年来，Loki无数次猝不及防的回忆中，最难以忘怀的美好。 Thor亲昵的抵着他的鼻尖，温柔的说：「and my love.」

Loki红着脸，高傲的说：「你才不是我的爱。」

 

「但你是我的。」Thor霸道的宣告，牵起弟弟的手，拉着他继续往前走。

感受到来自掌心的温度，Loki慢慢地勾起了一抹微笑——也许只要此刻的这个体温是真的，就够了。

 


	12. Chapter 12

下午一点，兄弟俩一起走进coffee。

才刚进门，两兄弟就同时惊得脚步一顿，然后原地止步、双手环胸，饶富兴味的看着眼前的这一幕——Bucky站在柜台里，他面前站着一个金色短发男人，刚好遮蔽住Bucky的视线。他们两人虽然隔着一个柜台，但是鼻尖贴着鼻尖，看上去像是下一秒就会亲上去的模样。

然而让Loki感到十分可惜的是，他们并没有真的亲起来，因为Bucky还是很快地就发现他们。

Bucky有些不自在的清了清喉咙，随口扯过一个话题：「咳……Loki，怎么这个时间过来了？」但是他确实也有几分好奇，他认识Loki三年来，这是他第一次不在上午十一点二十分出现。

一样在柜台前两步站定，Loki挑挑眉，将手机行给的纸袋放到柜台上，说道：「这是赔给你的手机。」眼光还有意无意地扫过那个看起来跟Thor不相上下的金发大胸男人——没有Thor高，他在心底果断的下了个结论。

注意到他的眼神还有嘴角那抹若有似无的笑意，Bucky有些欲盖弥彰的解释，「这是我朋友，Steve。」然后他像是逃避Loki视线似的快速打开纸袋，看了一下刚买的全新手机，发现Loki贴心的连萤幕保护贴都帮他贴好了。有着小鹿般温驯眼神的男人，双眼发亮，像个孩子般开心的说：「谢谢，要喝咖啡吗？」

Thor走上前揽住Loki的肩膀，笑着回答：「那就麻烦了。」

Loki挣脱哥哥，对着Bucky问道：「要帮忙吗？」Bucky很惊讶，这是Loki第一次这样说。但他很快就笑着点点头，Loki走进柜台里，对自己的行为举止也有些不解。

他三年来所坚持的一切，好像随着Thor的出现逐渐被瓦解。

 

 

两个黑发男人开始动手冲咖啡，两个金发男人则你看我、我看你的互相打量对方。

「那真是你哥哥？」Bucky以只有Loki听得到的音量小声的问道，还俏皮的挤着眼睛。

「我是领养的。」Loki干脆的回答。同时也有几分讶异，过去那么难受的认知，似乎随着时间流逝而无形中在痊愈，说出自己是领养的这件事，竟没有他原本想得那么痛苦和难以接受。

还有一丝微妙的轻松感。

「那个只是朋友？」Loki对着Steve努嘴，带着看好戏的神情。

Bucky随意的点头，但是Loki注意到，Bucky的脸比刚刚更红了点。 Loki好看的薄唇勾得更高一些，眼神更加戏谑，他并没有注意到自己在无意之中竟然开始与人拉近距离。

被Loki的目光看得有些恼怒，Bucky忍不住多做解释：「他是我一起长大的朋友，那个健身房的工作就是他找的。」却心虚地有种愈描愈黑的感觉。

可是Loki还是听出他语气中隐藏了些什么模糊不清，他像是寻求认同又像是自言自语的说道：「看来我们除了咖啡品味，还有其他的东西也很相似。」

两个人视线交会，突然就能会心一笑，一切尽在不言中。

这边的两个金发男人打量完对方，也开始攀谈。 Steve略带警惕却不失礼貌的问：「你是Bucky的朋友？」这家伙看上去比他还壮，想到Bucky居然认识另一个金发大胸猛男，这人甚至还跟他一样有一双蓝色眼睛，他就有种说不出的不高兴。不过光看Thor的身材，倒是很适合到他的健身房做教练。

「不算是，他跟我弟弟比较熟。」Thor淡淡地回答。湛蓝的眼却紧盯着Loki那边的动向，看着Loki和Bucky的互动，还有Loki嘴角的那抹笑意，他有种想立刻把他的兄弟拉回家的冲动——他想把他藏起来，再也不让他离开、也不让别人看见。

Thor的回答让Steve安心了点，开始自我介绍：「我跟Bucky是从小一起长大的朋友，我开了间健身房，有空来玩玩。」

Steve语气中的善意让Thor也稍微放下心来，正苦恼怎么介绍自己的工作时，Loki的视线飘了过来，正好对上Thor那双蕴藏着深情和柔软的眼睛。

Thor对着弟弟灿烂一笑，那笑容让Loki觉得心跳漏了两拍，他有些慌乱的移开自己的目光，他忽然无比清楚地意识到——他的兄长，真的在他身边。

那些分开的时光，好像一转眼就过去，再也不会回来。

Steve顺着Thor的眼光看去，但他的眼底却只装得下一个Bucky。 Bucky感受到Steve的视线，抬起头看了他一眼，对他漾开了一个微笑。

空气中无限回转的暧昧与喜悦，有一种希望和平静。

两个咖啡控的动作很快，没多久四个人就围坐在店里唯一的一张小圆桌前，喝起了香浓的黑咖啡，有一搭没一搭的聊着。

Thor一如Loki印象中的那样阳光、爽朗，很快的他就可以跟Steve谈起各种健身方式。听说Steve请人帮忙打健身房的资料，Thor热心的表示，他可以帮Steve设计一套简单的软体，保证即便是电脑白痴也可以马上上手，两个人聊得不亦乐乎。

看着举手投足间都散发着自信与灿烂的兄长，Loki在心底暗暗腹诽——跟以前一模一样，讨人厌的发光体。然而，他的发光体却突然看向他，温柔的对着他微笑。

Loki有些不好意思，不去理会兄长过于明显的眼光，燃起一支烟，对坐在他右手边的Bucky问道：「Bucky，还有没有其他的临时工可以做？」

 

「Steve那里的资料你都还没弄完，还要找？」难道是因为钱都拿去买手机赔给我了？ Bucky有些愧疚的想着。

优雅的吐了口烟圈，Loki简单的表示：「我今天早上看了一下，那些我一个星期就可以完成。」资料量虽大，但是简单的打字对以写作维生的小说家而言，就像喝水一样轻松。

Bucky伸了个懒腰，也跟着点了根烟，懒洋洋的调侃着：「怎么，嫌Steve给的钱太少？」

 

「我想换台新电脑。」Loki摊手，有些无奈的说道。他早上发现那台老电脑开始出现一些问题，鉴于那是他的收入来源最重要的工具，他最好是在它完全坏掉之前先买台新的。

「可是剩下的工作都是帮人顾店之类的。」Bucky用拳头撑着侧脸，用力吸了口烟，燃烧的烟扬起了一抹亮红，随即又黯淡。他在脑海中快速的翻转着，偏偏都是些不适合这个冷漠的黑发男人的工作。

Loki还来不及表示意见，Thor就强硬的对弟弟说：「Loki，你不需要再找临时工。有我在，我们等下就去买电脑。」他一定要改掉Loki的这些毛病，有他在，他可以全心全意放心的依赖他——他会给他更好的生活，即便不能与在Mjolnir庄园的日子相比，至少他会让他不愁吃穿、更不用找临时工。

他伸出手拿走了Loki夹在指尖、抽了一半的烟，自然而然的放入自己的双唇中。

Bucky的视线在兄弟俩身上转来转去，Thor不给Loki反对的机会，转过身又跟Steve继续聊了起来。金发男人们在一杯咖啡后，竟然迅速发展出友情。 Steve甚至大方地给了Thor一张会员卡，还请他好好考虑来健身房当教练。 Bucky意味深长的盯着Loki，后者则捧起咖啡，仿若无事的喝着，只是向来苍白的脸，多了一丝可疑的红晕。

他还没完全习惯，哥哥毫不掩饰的亲昵，尤其是在旁人面前。

金色的阳光洒入小小的咖啡店，暖洋洋的印在四个人身上，折射出每个人的笑脸。那一瞬间，即便是黑发也在光明的照耀下，闪闪发亮。

Loki看见哥哥的蓝色眼睛里，流淌着神祗般灿烂的明亮。

 

Thor看见弟弟的绿色眼睛里，散发着精灵般灵动的狡黠。

他们都为此松了一口气——他们终究是知道彼此所有的模样。

离开前，Loki照例说：「水洗Yirgachefe，一磅。」Thor笑笑，十分主动的拿出钱包付账。

Loki照样不说再见，只是这次他多了一个亲密揽着他的哥哥，大步离去。那个背影，让Bucky觉得，长年垄罩着Loki的寂寞，似乎被那个像在发光一样的金发男人驱散。

他看了看身边的Steve，衷心为Loki高兴。

Thor牵着弟弟，走进上次他跟踪Loki去过的那间超市，毕竟Loki冰箱里的存粮可不够两个大男人吃。

Loki想起出门前在冰箱里瞄到的布丁，没好气地质问兄长：「你到底偷窥我多久了？还有冰箱里的布丁是怎么回事？」那个甜滋滋的香草布丁，才不是Thor会喜欢的东西。

Thor只是笑着，没打算回答弟弟的问题。他只是拉着Loki走到零食区，从架上拿下一盒巧克力，然后问道：「brother，记得这个吗？」

那是Thor用来试探Loki的巧克力，也是他们童年的秘密——

在Mjolnir庄园，他们从来不缺各种甜品，而且全是纯手工制作。因为Frigga认为外面的东西不健康，所以她喜欢亲手帮孩子们做甜点，也不许他们在外面乱买零食吃。大部分的时候两个孩子都很听话，直到有一天刚上小学的Loki，看见同学带来一盒包装精美的巧克力，语带骄傲的说，那是在超市里卖的最昂贵的品牌，夸耀的好似那是全世界最好吃的巧克力。

那个鲜艳的盒子，就这样印在小小的孩子的脑海里。

放学后，10岁的Thor牵着才7岁的Loki，等待着Heimdall来接他们，Loki把这件事告诉哥哥，他知道母亲一定不会买给他，只能对着兄长撒娇。得不到的最美，从没吃过的平民商品，在孩子的眼中好像成为遥不可及的梦想，被感染的情绪也觉得那应该是全世界最美味的甜点。

从那以后，Thor就常常省下零用钱，在确认送他们上学的老管家离开后，又悄悄避开老师的视线，往另一头走，迅速的跑到离学校最近的超市里，给他的兄弟买上一盒巧克力。他会在上课钟声响起前将巧克力塞到弟弟手上，让他在放学前吃完，这样就不会被母亲发现他们偷吃。

而Loki总会对他扬起一抹可爱的笑，立刻打开包装，然后奖励似的塞一颗巧克力到哥哥口中，满脸期待的问他：「哥哥，好吃吗？」Thor点头以后才心安理得的霸占整盒巧克力、兴高采烈地回去上课。

Thor其实从来都没觉得那个甜腻腻又黑乎乎的玩意有多好吃，但是他觉得看到那样开心的弟弟，比什么都重要。跑得满身大汗的疲倦，也会瞬间消失。那一刻的Loki，绿色的眼睛总会散发出光采，闪闪动人。

后来的Thor，总觉得自己就是在那一刻爱上Loki的。

美好的童年回忆让Loki再也无法绷着一张脸，他伸手接过哥哥手上的巧克力，拆开包装，像小时候那样拿出一颗塞进哥哥的嘴里——翡翠般的眸子有着久违的闪亮，他笑着问哥哥：「好吃吗？」

Thor点头，握住那只手，不禁感谢诸神，让他能找回失去的挚爱。

 


	13. Chapter 13

两兄弟推着推车在超市里慢慢晃着。

Loki习惯性的瞄了一眼摆满牛排的冰箱，然后又提起脚步想略过，却被Thor拉住。在Loki错愕的目光下，Thor迅速在推车里堆起了牛排山。 Loki哭笑不得的开口阻止：「brother，不用买这么多，我们两个吃不完。」

Thor揽过弟弟，心疼的轻声说道：「Loki，你想要的，我都会做到。」上次跟踪Loki到超市的画面太让他心痛，他讨厌透了自己居然错失那三年的光阴，更气极了自己没有保护好弟弟。

可是他的回答却让Loki再次沉下脸，「你还没有回答我刚刚的问题，你到底是监视我多久了？」不只是Thor，其实Loki也对一切都充满着疑惑和迷惘。

「Loki，你不能总是只让我回答问题，自己却什么都不说。」然而金发男人打定主意维持一贯的模棱两可，他是答应过不逼Loki，但是这不代表他会放弃答案。

说得好像我的问题你都回答了似的，Loki无趣的想着。

虽然无趣，但夹杂着愤怒，于是黑发男人眯起眼，十分不满的低吼：「Thor Odinson——」自从Thor找上门后，他没有任何一个问题是认真回答他的。 Loki并不打算理会Thor话中的含意，很显然的，对他而言Thor的回答才是他关切的重点。

「brother，我只是想确定，你会永远在我身边。」蓝色眼睛认真的注视着Loki，Loki被那无尽的深情看得心底一跳，他还没有完全适应这些，这些霸道的、强硬的入侵，长年压在他身上的沉重与阴霾常会让他突然惊慌失措，他只能慌乱的别过眼，假装仔细的看着堆在购物车里的牛排。

 

但他却无法忽略兄长的呼吸就在他耳边。

Thor将他的反应尽收眼底，好看的嘴角扯出一抹苦笑——

那是他的心结。

 

 

又或者应该说，他们的，死结。

只有解开这个结，Thor才能够真正确定，这个小混蛋会心甘情愿的待在他身边。

只有解开这个结，Thor才能够真正确信，他不会在某个早晨睁开眼睛时，却发现怀中空无一人——

他宁愿死也不想再经历一次，当他兴高采烈地回到家时，却发现自己用生命去爱着的那个人，没有留下只字片语、没有带走任何东西，仿若他从未来过，潇洒彻底的离开了，连英灵殿的幽灵都比他有痕迹。

 

那是钻心的疼痛，太疼太痛。

那一天的Thor觉得自己整个人都空了，心头空荡荡的，缺失了一整片，从胃里不断泛起的酸涩感，直往心底窜去，酸酸麻麻胀胀的，又紧又痛，像是有股电流不愿间断的刺激着他的神经——

 

诡异的是他却疼得好似没有了知觉。

这三年，这种情绪并没有随着时间的流逝而减轻，反而是愈发沉淀加重，他始终无法笑着想起他的兄弟，再怎么美好的回忆在失去之后都只剩苦涩，Loki留给他的是无法言说的痛。

 

这三年，他也曾经在午夜梦回时害怕他的兄弟是否已经化为一缕幽灵，每当做了恶梦、满身大汗的醒来时，他总会不能克制的颤抖。唯一能支撑他不愿放弃希望、一直寻找Loki的信念，是因为他相信、他坚信，Loki是爱他的，就像他爱Loki一样，那是不会随着日出与日落而更改的爱情。

Loki占据了他整颗心，深入骨血。

脑海中闪过一片纷乱的回忆和痛楚，Thor看着忙着将牛排放回架上的弟弟，只能温柔地摇头叹息。

 

Loki忽略来自身后火热的目光，不知道到底该如何摆脱那些笼罩自己的阴暗。

 

Thor还是投降了，他从来就没真正意义上的赢过这个小混蛋，大概谁比较爱谁就输了，他自嘲的想着。

 

他走上前再次将手揽上弟弟的腰，他说：「I’m here, brother.」

 

Loki没有回应，只是笑着让温暖放肆地流窜心底。

Thor说到做到，帮Loki买了一部新电脑。

然而，不只是电脑，此时Loki正头痛的看着家里多出的东西——Thor拉着Loki去大采购，不理会Loki的抗议，硬是帮他买了好多新衣服，长年清爽整洁的单人衣柜，瞬间被塞到差点关不起来。还有一堆他认为Loki家没有但会用得到的生活用品。

更让Loki火大的是，他还自顾自地买了一张桌子、一张双人沙发，现在正大摇大摆地放在他一向简洁的卧室里，要不是Loki翻脸，Thor甚至本来还打算买一个新衣柜。

他气急败坏的对着刚走进房间的兄长发脾气，喋喋不休的骂道：「Thor Odinson，你自己看看，这间公寓这么小，怎么摆得下这些东西？我就说了我家已经有沙发了，你还非要买。」

将他的兄弟拉进怀里，安抚地亲了一口，Thor试探的提出建议：「那不然我们去我的公寓？」

Loki的公寓实在太小了点，摆上桌子和单人沙发的厨房，甚至没有空间能再多容纳他摆下一台工作电脑，总不能让他在流理台上工作吧。他只能认分的买张新桌子，打算放在卧房里，却被弟弟嫌弃的要命。可怜如他，换洗衣物现在还只能塞在旅行袋里，被Loki不满的丢在房间角落。

毫不意外，他的兄弟冷声否决：「不要，我才刚缴完一整年的房租。」

虽然并不意外被拒绝，但是Thor还是感到些许失望，无奈的喊着：「Loki⋯⋯」他想给他的兄弟全世界、想要给他最好的。

 

可是这个小混蛋老是不领情。

Loki环视了房间一圈，推开兄长，放弃似的走到厨房，将自己扔进那张舒适的单人沙发，点了一根烟，嘲讽的问道：「你怎么这么闲？还可以跟踪我，你都不用工作吗？」

Thor跟在他的脚步后头一起走进厨房，他觉得自己买那些东西真是太对了，看看这个地方，那张单人沙发甚至挤不下他们兄弟两个。某些程度上来说，脱离了Odinson家族的兄弟俩，却都还保有着家族给予他们的影响及品味。

 

他走到Loki身边，只能勉强坐在沙发的扶手上，也跟着点烟，熟悉的烟雾随着话语往外吐，他笑着说道：「Loki，这世界上不是只有小说家可以待在家里工作的。」大手握上弟弟的颈脖，那个柔软的地方，无论以前还是以后，都是Thor最喜欢摩娑的部位，因为他知道那可以给他的兄弟一丝安全感。

聪明的黑发男人很快地就想通其中的关键，他没好气的白了哥哥一眼，怎么也想不通到底为什么身为Odinson家族的接班人的兄长，居然会沦落到成为一名非法的骇客——他都可以想像出Odin为此气得跳脚的画面。

「至少小说家是合法职业，骇客先生。」Loki嗤笑。

「至少当骇客不用打零工，作家先生。」Thor调侃。

Loki立刻就炸了，气得抛开平日的优雅，怒声咒骂：「Fuck you!」这赤裸裸的嘲笑，来自于向来宠他Thor，Loki觉得自己不能接受这个。

事实上，自从Thor找到他之后，他觉得他平时惯守的客套、疏离、冷漠、有礼，都离他愈来愈远——Loki坚决否认，那些表面上的东西其实他从来也不会用在他兄长身上。

Thor憋着嘴角的笑意，附上弟弟的耳边，暧昧的耳语，语气却是一本正经的反击：「是我们分开太久让你忘记了吗？一向都是我操你，亲爱的。」

Loki红了脸，站起身来，很没气势的一拳就往兄长身上揍，Thor坐在那里，不痛不痒的让弟弟打，然后顺势将他带入怀里，箍住他的腰将他圈在双腿之间。黑发男人冷冷瞪着自己的兄长，像只被逗得气急败坏的小猫，绿色的眼底烧着怒火，璀璨异常，向来苍白的双颊此刻却显得红艳迷人。

Thor大笑，这才是他记忆中熟悉的弟弟。他掐熄手上的烟，一把将他的兄弟拦腰抱起，走回卧室。

晚上七点，Thor一手抱着Loki，手掌还流连在那副纤腰上，靠在床头上用另一手点了根烟。

Loki难得乖顺的趴在哥哥的胸膛，神色慵懒，手指有意无意的滑过壮实的胸肌，在Thor将烟放到他唇边时就满足的吸上两口，白皙的肌肤浮上一层红光，满脸都是被疼爱的餍足。

这大概是他最后悔曾经离开Thor的时刻。

 

有些事真的很难用言语去解释清楚。

 

他们分别了三年，在床下他偶尔还会有时间给予的距离感，但是在上床后他却能敞开自己，热烈回应他的兄长，激烈交缠的犹如他们从未分开过。

 

Thor将他压入大床吻上他的那一刻，他有种他们一直都在一起的错觉。在Thor炙热的吻中，他好像还是那个彷徨无助的少年，初尝心动的滋味，景仰爱慕着他的神祗，他的兄长。

 

简直就是天生的发光体。 Loki有些恼怒地想着。

将自己的一只长腿跨上哥哥，Thor的古铜色和他的苍白呈现出鲜明的对比，角落里还堆着Thor刚买回来的杂物，突然之间Loki觉得有点好笑，一切是如此真实却又如此恍惚。

 

向来冷漠的作家，忍不住懒洋洋的揶揄着：「brother，你饥渴的像个毛头小子，难道这几年你都没找过其他人吗？」

房里散着柔和的黄光，来自床头柜上前两天Thor新买的台灯——他很喜欢那个温暖的颜色，可以让他把他的兄弟看得清清楚楚，却又好像恰到好处的不会让Loki怕得想逃。

 

他没有打算理会小混蛋的嘲弄，他觉得他可以从中听出一点试探的意味，这样想会让他心情好上很多。

 

Thor吐了一口烟圈，声音还是带着欲望的沙哑：「Loki，你知道的，我要的只有你而已。」Loki像只乖巧的小猫一样躺在他怀里的画面实在太勾引人了，Thor不由自主的咽了口口水。

然而他的兄弟却轻哼出声，高傲的表示：「我不知道，而且我才不要你。」

Thor将手臂收紧几分，既是宠溺也是警告：「我说过，别说气话。」他知道这个小混蛋贯会口是心非，他愿意纵容他，但是得有合理的范围。

 

他可以等，可是他不可以逃。

那双狡黠的绿色眼睛转了转，决定换个话题：「你打算就一直这样下去？」

 

「那要看你指的是哪方面。」Thor笑笑，将问题推了回去。

 

Loki叹了口气，半是玩笑半是认真的说道：「你总不能一直做骇客，我可不想去警局保你出来，我也没钱保你出来。」

 

——你是Odinson家族唯一的接班人，你有你要面对的责任和未来。黑发男人对此感到索然无味，却不能无视。

然而Thor却看穿了他的想法，这很简单，因为那是他们从小就听惯的话。

 

他低下头，舔上小混蛋鲜红的唇，像是说给怀中的人听又像是喃喃自语：「我爱你，我的未来和责任都只有你而已。」

当再一次被拖入名为Thor的情欲前，Loki只来得及在意识彻底沦陷的最后一刻提醒自己：一定要记得确认Thor拆了那些该死的监视器。

 


	14. Chapter 14

晚上7点27分，Thor熟练的将牛排放进烧得高温的平底锅里。

当牛肉碰到锅面的那一刻，悦耳的滋滋声犹如最完美的配乐，总是能让人心情愉快，而牛排碰上奶油，瞬间就发出诱人的香气，Thor满意的深吸好几口，期望这会让他的兄弟吃得高兴——

Loki太瘦了，Thor近期的目标是将他养胖一点。

他抱着Loki时，都觉得自己像是抱着一堆骨头。他的兄弟纤细、骨感，可是那令他十分不悦——从前在Mjolnir庄园，Loki瘦归瘦，也没像现在这样仿佛只剩下皮肤包着骨头一样，让他心疼。

对于兄长的喂食计画毫不知情的Loki，正坐在餐桌前，原先那台老电脑已经功成身退，此刻摆放的是Thor新买给他的手提电脑。他一手飞快的在键盘上起舞，另一手则忙着翻阅Bucky给的资料，桌面上还放着一个吃了一半的香草布丁。

偶尔Loki会伸出手，习惯性的想拿起他那个高档的咖啡杯想喝上几口咖啡，却总在喝进嘴里那一刻，随着皱起的眉头才想起，咖啡早已被勒令换成白开水。他那个讨人厌的兄长，强硬入侵他生活中的一切不说，还开始给他订下很多规矩——

比方说，要按时吃饭，他不再拥有不吃早餐的自由。Thor十分自动的包办了一日三餐，还老是碎念着Loki都不好好照顾自己等诸如此类、了无新意的话。

比方说，要按时睡觉，Thor总会准时在晚上十一点整将他压上床，他抗议着挣扎着说自己不困时，Thor总会笑得十分不怀好意，暧昧的凑在他耳边说：那我们来做点会让你想睡的事。

比方说，不许拿咖啡当水喝，Thor同意他在早餐时维持他每天必备的500cc咖啡，但是接下来的一整天，无论Loki是如何翻脸、耍赖、撒娇都不管用，没得商量就是没得商量，而且Thor是无时无刻的监视着他。

Loki对此简直气炸了，却不由自主地默许了——他怀念Thor对他所有合理或是不合理、霸道的、纵容的、温馨的、甚至略为残酷的，宠爱。

Thor在等待牛排煎熟的空档里，抽空瞄了一眼Loki的萤幕——他不喜欢Loki打零工，但是已经答应下来的工作也不能撒手不管，何况他还答应了Steve要帮他设计软体。

想了想，虽然知道这大概会引起Loki极大的不满，但Thor还是开口道：「Loki，资料放着，我会弄好的。」

果不其然，Loki连头也不回，冷冷的回覆兄长过于呵护的态度，「这是我的工作。」虽然他已经接受Thor待在他身边，也不得不接受Thor霸道的为他添置的一切，但是他没指望让Thor养他——虽然目前看起来Thor非常乐在其中。

Thor不用看都能猜得出Loki此刻冷淡的表情。

但他还是不死心，继续好言好语的劝说：「我答应要帮Steve设计软体，你放着我可以一起处理，会更省事的。」这次他真的不是单纯不喜欢Loki打零工，他说的是事实。

好吧，就连Loki也不得不承认，Thor说的挺有道理的。他的兄长在这些3C产品上的天赋一向比他来得高，就像Thor的肌肉一向发展的比他惊人，这大概就是为什么他可以成为当红的骇客雷神，而他只能做一个落魄的小说家邪神。

啧，真是令人不愉快的认知。

虽然追根究底的原因是因为Loki对那些东西一点都不感兴趣，可是两人之间悬殊的差距就明目张胆的摆在他面前，还是让他觉得很不爽。

但是很快的，小说家的注意力就被新邮件给吸引走了。

他好几天没收信箱，这才发现Banner和Natasha给他发了一堆mail，请他无论如何务必抽空前往出版社一趟。

Loki仔细研究了一下日期，发现第一封邮件发出的时间，是在他上次前往出版社的三天后——这不太寻常，通常没事的话Banner不会烦他，他们联系的最频繁的时候，往往是在新书出版前的校稿。其他时间Banner都十分尊重Loki的选择不会轻易打扰他，他会等着Loki自己找上门，无论是预支稿费或是交稿，他们一直都配合得很好。

反正Loki也不需要他催稿，在这方面他们有着某种程度上的默契。

Banner一向给他最大的空间和自由来写作。

这也是他最欣赏Banner的地方，这个出版社老板比他想得更加和善及淡定，Banner似乎很擅长在不冒犯对方的前提下，以自己的诚意巩固人心。

所以此刻令人觉得稀奇的是，Loki几乎可以从那些不断重复的mail中读出一丝慌张及焦虑的意味。这倒是勾起了Loki一丝难得的好奇，他很难想像是什么事会让那个看起来温和老实的男人惊慌失措。

他看了一下萤幕右下角的时间，决定明天前往出版社一趟。

而在这之前，他很轻松的就决定把这件事暂时抛之脑后。在Loki看来，纠结不明所以的事一点意义也没有，这三年他学会最多的就是不轻易起伏的情绪——他早已在时间的流逝中养成了冷漠及安然。

反正会发生的总是逃不了。

要不然此时此刻，他的公寓里怎么会站着那个金发大块头呢？Loki想到这里，忍不住用眼角瞟了一眼正忙着搅拌锅里的浓汤的兄长，那头耀眼的金发随意的扎成马尾，英俊的侧脸看上去如同从前，即便只用眼角余光，他都好像能清楚看见Thor眼中那抹耀眼的蓝。

在过去的时光里，他们还青春年少时，Loki就很喜欢看着Thor的侧脸——他迎风飞扬的金发、他专注打球的英姿、他勾着自己贴近的气息、他爽朗大笑时牵动的嘴角、他微微偏头看向自己时，眼底从不隐藏的感情和爱意。

时间改变他们不多，也太多。

但终究，他也许还是庆幸的，庆幸Thor再一次的找到了自己。他依旧不知道到底是Odinson比较悲哀还是Laufeyson，但是名为Loki的人生，似乎在Thor平等的陪伴下，不再那么苍凉。

Thor的牛排已经静置好了，他走近弟弟，刚好看见他顺手关掉信箱的页面，Thor不禁猜想，Loki这是在防备他吗？前两天他在Loki的怒火夹杂泪眼的逼迫下，不得不拆掉房里所有的监视器，即便如此Loki还是气得让他睡了两天的沙发——Thor对此万分后悔，早知道就不买那个双人沙发了。

他将新买的白色瓷盘在放餐桌上，摆上叉子，弯下腰亲吻弟弟的侧脸，边收掉Loki的布丁边说道：「先吃饭，没吃完不能吃甜点。」然后他又转头去关心炉子上快煮好的玉米浓汤。

Loki皱着眉头看着盘子里的牛排，有些哭笑不得——Thor是把他当猪喂吗？整整两大块牛排，已经切成一口大小方便食用，此刻像是小山一样堆在盘子里，旁边还堆着两大球马铃薯泥和花椰菜。

他头痛的看着兄长此刻端来的汤，开口道：「这么多我吃不完。」满满一大碗，他觉得这可能是Thor另类的报复行为。

Thor阖上Loki的笔电，将电脑推到墙边，又拉来另一张椅子——也是他前几天新买来的，这才放下另一盘他自己要吃的晚餐，同样十足十的份量，耐心哄着：「听话，你太瘦了，要多吃点。」

Loki指控，「你这是浪费食物。」他觉得他兄长应该去非洲看看那些吃不饱的儿童，就会知道他此刻的行为有多么令人发指。

Thor耸肩，说出口的话像是抹了蜜一样：「brother，只要是用在你身上的，都不叫浪费。」Thor其实觉得自己真的已经很克制了，他恨不得一天三餐外加下午茶消夜，卯起来把他的宝贝弟弟养得白白胖胖。

Loki才不会承认，这个说法简直甜到心底。

他没好气的瞪着哥哥：「你是想撑死我吧？」

Thor叉起一块牛排，放到弟弟的嘴边，好脾气的说道：「吃不完我会吃的，我保证，这样可以吗？」然后满意的看着Loki无奈的张开嘴咬下那块肉。

兄弟俩保持着Odinson家餐桌上的教养，安静地吃着晚餐。

Thor十分有耐心的一块接着一块喂着他的兄弟，Loki觉得这个画面似曾相识，就像小时候Thor哄他吃饭一样——小时候的Loki在吃饭上一向让Odinson家头痛，他总是吃得不如标准的多，往往都需要Frigga或是Thor又哄又骗，甚至有时还需要Odin坐镇在餐桌边、板起严肃的脸孔，才能让他好好吃饭。

他们复制了童年的美好，可惜此时哄他吃饭的只剩他的兄长了。

Loki的心抽了一下，他随即强制自己压下那些回忆，他还是没有勇气触碰，所以他决定聊点别的：「我明天要出去。」

Thor立刻紧戒起来，「去哪？」Loki能感觉得出，Thor此刻大概连背脊都紧绷了。

「我要去出版社。」Loki答的很干脆。

「我陪你去。」Thor答的很快速。

「Thor Odinson，你可以不要这么黏人吗？」Loki不耐烦的说道，天知道自从他们重逢后，他亲爱的哥哥根本是24小时不离开他半步，他唯一可以不用看见他在视线内晃的时刻只有上厕所，连洗澡Thor都厚着脸皮非要跟他一起洗。

自由职业者也不全都是好处——这是Loki此刻的体悟。

金发男人的气压急速下降，眉角都染上一层黑雾，「Loki……」他的眼神带着恐惧和不安，还有那么一点可怜兮兮。

Thor知道自己这样不对。

他知道他这样是用情绪在勒索他的兄弟，但是他真的没有办法控制自己。Loki当年的不告而别给他留下太大的阴影。如果他再粗神经一点，或许他就能更好的应对。可是他偏偏太了解这个小混蛋，如果他想走，他可以什么也不带，出了这个门就再也不回头。

那双蓝色眼睛成功地让黑发男人败下阵来。

他当然知道Thor害怕的是什么。

Loki在心底微微叹了口气，整个人都软化下来，不再那么尖锐，以一种妥协的姿态说道：「我保证，处理完事情我就回来，」他迎视Thor的目光，用Thor向来无法抗拒的语气和神情，几乎是撒娇般的强调，「明天晚上我想吃西班牙海鲜饭。」眼底的坦然终于让Thor能稍微放下心来。

Thor松开捏紧的拳头，逼着自己露出一抹笑，然后亲吻弟弟的额头道：「我会做好晚餐等你的。」他知道，他不能把他的兄弟逼过头，那只会让他再次头也不回的逃走。在他们解决所有的问题之前，他其实也需要学习，学习如何重新信任Loki、如何用他想要的方式保护他、爱着他。

虽然对他而言，似乎很难。

他是那么的无能为力，因为这个小混蛋掌握了他所有的弱点——他永远无法忘记，当年他翻遍Loki的房间，最后确定Loki只带走自己送给他的定情手表时，心底是如何又痛又酸又涩……却奇异的还带上了一点微微的暖和甜。

 

所以他始终不相信，不相信Loki会离开是因为不爱他。

Loki知道金发男人同意了，也知道他大概在心底剧烈的挣扎了一番，他没有打算好心地再多安抚他兄长一点——“因为我会回来的，Thor。”他在心底默默地说。

“我其实比你想的，更加需要你。”

Loki嫌弃的擦去额头上的油腻，却止不住自己嘴角的笑意。

 

Thor吻上了那抹笑，在甜腻的亲吻里，找到Loki隐藏的爱情和归属。

 


	15. Chapter 15

上午10点12分，当Loki穿着一身新衣走进出版社时，Natasha几乎要感谢诸神——他总算肯出现了。

Loki接过Natasha递来的咖啡，悄悄地打量起美丽女秘书的神色，她不像平常一样，对着他玩味却善意的笑着，深锁的眉头显示出他们好像遇到了什么无法解决的难题。

「新衣服很适合你，Lokison。」即便愁眉不展，Natasha还是留意到Loki的新衣服。

其实也很难不注意到——因为这是她第一次看到Loki换下那件军绿色大衣，他今天穿的是Thor刚买给他的蓝色西装外套，尽管他强烈抗议他根本用不到，Thor却仿若未闻，只是交代店员包起来。

 

今天他出门前Thor坚持要他换上这件新外套，不得不说，他那个满柜子全是休闲服饰的哥哥，长年在家族的薰陶下，还是有某种程度上的眼光。

 

虽然他又很难理解Thor转头给他自己买了一件破烂的牛仔外套是什么品味。

Loki维持他在外人面前一贯的客套有礼，优雅的回答了女秘书的称赞：「Thank you, Natasha. 你们今天找我来是为了……？」他谨慎的问着，不想卷入任何跟他无关的事情当中。

 

他能从Natasha的态度判断出来，他们找他来跟写作出书那些事一点关系都没有。

Natasha已经很习惯他的淡漠，没有太在意，只是让自己勉强撑起了一个笑容，「坐一下吧，让Mr. Banner跟你说吧，他正在开会，我去请他过来。」她面上不显，却焦急的朝着敞开的办公室门看了好几眼。

Loki也不强人所难，点点头后就安静地喝起手上的咖啡。

Natasha请Loki在办公室稍坐，自己亲自去通知Banner，独自待在办公室的Loki则百无聊赖的打量起这间他来过很多次的办公室。

这间办公室不大，也就只摆下Banner的办公桌、待客用的沙发组和一个书柜。

有些年份的黑色皮质沙发看起来舒适又霸气，但却很不符合Banner的气质。Banner这个人感觉有些像科学家，他的办公桌杂乱无章，摆放着电脑和看起来就很无聊的公文，整个办公室里到处都散落着纸笔。

 

Loki瞄了一眼离他最近的纸张，上面写的是一些看起来像是感想之类的东西——大概是什么无趣的读书心得之类的。

墙面上是一个很大的书柜，上面摆的应该都是这间小出版社历年来出版过的书籍。相较于其他地方，书柜整理的非常干净仔细，先是作者的英文姓氏开头，再来是各个作家的书，按照出版的时间依序排列，这看起来比较像是Natasha的成果。

Loki看到了自己的笔名和小说，只觉得毛骨悚然。

 

他从来没看过自己出版后的小说，Banner曾经礼貌性的表示可以免费寄几本给他，却一概被Loki拒绝。

 

对于Loki来说，他的书大概代表着他某种程度上的惊恐和不想面对——也许可以归咎于他不愿触及的回忆。他害怕在那些故事中，发现一丁半点自己的影子或是任何一点小习惯，虽然他在写作过程中已经很努力的去避免这件事，但他还是害怕。

他是小说家邪神，这件事其实他到现在也都没习惯。

 

 

 

Banner听闻Loki终于出现时，立刻草草的结束会议，往自己的办公室跑。

Loki诧异的看着Banner着急的样子，更让他吃惊的是一向温和理性的Banner，此刻莫名的看起来十分疲惫。他好像也不打算隐藏自己的疲倦，任由那股倦怠感蔓延，眼里全是血丝，像是好几天没睡一样。

Banner草草的向他打了个招呼，然后与Natasha阴沉的互看一眼——Loki注意到，这是第一次Banner看到他没有露出向来亲切的笑容。他印象中的Banner总是很爽朗，他没有看过他如此阴郁的一面。

但他只是坐在沙发上不动，没有打算要先开口。

Banner倒也没有多做迟疑，开门见山的就说：「Stark集团想收购我们的出版社。」

「………」Loki没有回答，但是他能够猜到Banner找他来的原因了——是那封招揽他的邮件吗？

Banner看着他的沉默，露出苦笑，自嘲的说道：「看来Stark对你志在必得，连我们这种小出版社他都上心了。」

放下手上的咖啡杯，Loki展现出他良好的教养，诚恳的表示：「我很抱歉。」如果是因他而起，他确实该说句抱歉——基于因为他预支了版税，Banner应该算是他的债主这一点，他就不想造成他们的麻烦。

他的抱歉让Banner稍为安心了点，他歉疚的看着Loki，硬着头皮开口：「这其实和你没有关系，更不是你的错。但是我不想出售我的出版社。所以，Lokison，我可以拜托你，去Stark那里看看吗？至少让我们知道，他们到底是怎么想的。」

 

严格说来，这跟Loki无关，但是无论是谁也无法不把这两件事联想在一起。

眼前这两人的目光让Loki有些无法招架，那个称呼更是让他无法反驳，他们一直都十分配合他的要求，也给予了他最大限度的自由和信任。

 

但是Loki还是很讨厌跟不相关的人打交道，他已经太习惯活在自己建构的安全世界里，所以他沉默了。紧绷感就这样在三人之间压迫着，一段时间后，Loki叹了口气，才很勉强地开口：「我会跟他们联系的，但是，我无法保证能带给你们想要的结果。」

Loki在心底说服自己，反正从Thor出现后，一切也都被打破的差不多了，不差这件事。

他没有忘记，长久以来Banner的善意——每次预支版税的干脆以及全力配合他的要求，他们做的比他希望的更好，至少在Loki穷困潦倒到走投无路之前，他确实在当时还未成名的小说家身上下了赌注。

那是他人生中少数拥有的温暖和帮助。

出版社老板憔悴的脸上扬起喜悦，诚心地对黑发男人道谢：「这样就够了，Thank you, Lokison.」

Banner和Natasha再次对看一眼，终于能露出多日来的第一个笑容。

Loki离开出版社前考虑了一下，最终还是选择留下自己的新号码，老板和女秘书惊讶的脸让他不禁想笑——他长久以来所坚持的，都一点一滴被瓦解。

这大概是一种被爱着的证明。黑发小说家这样想着。

下午3点10分，Loki有些沉重的走进Coffee。

Bucky看见他显得很意外，问道：「你怎么过来了？你哥才刚走没多久。」他好像已经逐渐习惯Loki不在固定的时间出现，现在反而是不习惯沒看到他们兄弟俩一起出现。

Loki挑眉，诧异地反问：「Thor来过？他来干嘛？」

Bucky暧昧地看着他，笑得有些不怀好意：「他请我教他冲咖啡，他说你喜欢。」

Thor试过两次给Loki冲咖啡，但是他一向都活得不像Loki那么讲究，也喝不出咖啡的温度和水流到底会引起怎样的变化，而冲出来的咖啡往往都被Loki嫌弃到不行，还忿忿地指责他浪费咖啡豆。

后来为了避免自己心爱的咖啡再遭受迫害，Loki十分坚持在Thor毫无节制的宠爱中，自己完成每日最重要的工作——给自己冲上一壶完美的早餐黑咖啡。

「……」Loki被这个回答弄得脸微微泛红，自言自语的说：「傻子。」心底却泛起一丝细微的甜，Thor还是他的Thor，是那个会在上课钟响前买回巧克力给他解馋的兄长。

「要喝咖啡吗？」Bucky问。

「那就麻烦你了。」Loki答。

Bucky拿着手冲壶朝着滤杯注水，咖啡浓烈的香气在空气中一股脑的散开，而黑发老板手上忙着的同时嘴上也没停歇，跟Loki有一搭没一搭的闲聊：「你那个哥哥也真有意思，开口闭口都是你，话里话外全都在跟我打听你的事，走之前还叨念着要早点回家给你做晚饭。」

他的话让Loki的脸更红了点，看上去不像以往那样苍白。

也许是他们两个都太闲，所以Thor找到他以后，所有的重心全都放在他身上——每天就是帮他准备一日三餐，盯着他按时吃饭睡觉，最后再好好弥补他缺失的这三年而累积的欲望，偶尔才能看见Thor抱着电脑窝在沙发里，美其名工作，实际上他老是看见Thor的电脑萤幕在浏览一些购物网站。

这一点实在让Loki很烦恼，他们两兄弟都从事着收入不稳定的工作，其中一个还不合法。他不知道Thor有多少存款能让他这样挥霍，但现在他们都不再是Odinson家的少爷了。

然而Thor对此好像无知无畏，只是高兴地按照他的喜好及认知给Loki添置东西，Loki都不敢去算这些日子以来，Thor到底在他身上花了多少钱了。

 

Loki有些怀疑，Thor这三年到底是怎么活过来的，毕竟他曾经是个养尊处优的大少爷——如果过去的他们，能称之为金宫里的神祇，现在的他们，大概就只是泥地上的尘埃。

就连Loki自己，也是花了很长的时间才勉强适应现在的生活——得妥善的分配每一笔生活费，不能再看到喜欢的东西就霸气的直接买下，以免自己真的会饿死。

 

「别理他，三年没见变得跟傻子一样。」Loki的话像是在埋怨，Bucky却从中听出了一丝喜悦，那大概可以叫做爱情的甜蜜。

 

Bucky忍住笑，决定帮那个金发大块头说点好话：「他看起来有些无精打采，一点也不像前两次我看见他的模样。」

这话又让Loki联想到今天早上他出门前，Thor亦步亦趋的跟在他身边，那头金灿的长发、再加上可怜又无辜的表情，硬是让他一个身高1米9的大块头，活像只怕被抛弃的金毛猎犬——Loki为此连连叹气，最终同意了Thor陪他去站牌等公车的要求。

想到这，Loki只想笑——他记忆中的Thor，从来不曾在他面前流露过出害怕这种情绪。

 

他的兄长，总是自信满满，甚至有些自负，天生仿佛无所畏惧，从不知胆怯、恐慌为何物，他光明美好的像是神一样，可是他为了他，自愿跌入凡间，成为与他一样平凡无奇的存在。

即使是Loki也不得不承认，这是最美好无暇的爱情，就像童年那一盒盒塞到他手上的巧克力，一样的甜。

 

 

 

Loki没有在coffee待很久，喝完咖啡就起身走人了。

 

他踩着Jotunheimr冬日难得的午后阳光，冷冽的空气吸进肺里，有种清新感，随着胸膛的起伏，再化成一道道白雾。他的影子在柏油路上像是跳耀般的移动，Loki并没有注意到，自己回家时的步伐变得轻快。

 

走到公寓大门时，Loki仿佛能闻见西班牙海鲜饭的香味。

 

他表面上从容不迫，却有些迫不及待地掏出钥匙，打开家里的大门。然后，他看见他的兄长，急匆匆地从厨房里走了出来——Thor身上穿着一点也不适合他的围裙，手里还拿着锅铲，那反差的模样让Loki不由自主的勾起嘴角：

 

「Hello, brother, 我回来了。」

 

他的发光体，站在那里，笑得温柔也笑得柔软。

 


	16. Chapter 16

晚上6点33分，Loki坐在餐桌前，再次读着收到没多久的mail。

那是Stark集团的回信，Loki很守信用的联系了Stark集团，表达见面的意愿。在他看来，与其不情不愿的拖着，还不如速战速决，所以他一离开Banner的出版社，就用手机发了邮件。Stark的秘书办事效率很高，没多久就回覆信件。

_【亲爱的邪神先生：_

_很荣幸能收到您的来信，Mr. Stark先生希望于明日上午十点半，与您在Stark集团—Jotunheimr的分部大楼见面详谈，请您确认后与我联系，再次感谢您的回覆。_

_祝您有个美好的一天。_

_你诚挚的_

_Pepper Potts_

_2月18日】_

礼貌而公式化的口吻，即便身为作家的Loki，也完全解读不出其中可能隐藏的讯息，他叹了口气，迅速回覆了信件，然后阖上笔电。

Thor凑了过来，问道：「怎么了？」

Loki点了只烟才回答：「Stark集团约我明天早上十点半见面。」他有些头疼的揉着太阳穴，他实在很讨厌应付那些他不喜欢的事，更不想跟毫无关系的商人打交道。

「不想去就别去了。」Thor皱眉，拉下Loki揉着额头的手，重复他的动作，帮弟弟揉着脑袋，「我们去我的公寓吧，我有浴缸，你泡个澡会舒服一点。」

「我吃止痛药就好了。」Loki又吸了一口烟，在尼古丁和Thor的按摩下努力放松下来，「我已经答应Banner了，他帮过我的忙，我不想失信。」

Loki并没有隐瞒Thor出版社的事，事实上，也没什么好隐瞒的，因为那不是Thor最想知道或是会在意的事。而如果这能带给他兄长一丝安全感，他倒也不怎么抗拒。

「那种东西少吃，」Thor脑中突然冒出一个荒谬的念头，但是他并没有打算说出口，只是问道：「要我陪你去吗？」

他的宝贝弟弟对此却嗤之以鼻，「我又不是去谈判。」Loki觉得头更痛了，Thor跟他几乎是24小时黏在一起，这让向来清冷的作家实在有点无法忍耐，他决定改变一下这种境况，「听着，brother，我觉得你该找点别的事做。」

「比方说？」Thor又帮Loki按摩肩颈，想让他能更好的松懈下来。听见弟弟的话，他像是报复似的加重手上的力道，满意的听见弟弟发出既舒服又痛苦的喟叹。

「嘶——」Loki捻熄烟蒂，专心地享受起兄长的服务，「比方说给你自己找份正当的工作。brother，如果你想留在这，你就得相信我。」

金发男人沉默着松了手，点起了一根烟，泄愤似的抽了一大口。

Loki也不说话，只是用那双翠绿的眼睛瞅着他的兄长，静静等待着。

两兄弟像是在对峙，但是他们都心知肚明，输家永远是同一方——没有很久，Loki就听见哥哥的叹息和挫败：「小混蛋，都听你的。」

Thor几乎要唾弃自己，总是这么简单就对这个小混蛋认输。

黑发男人看见燃尽的烟即将烫上兄长的手指，他夹过烧完的烟头，丢入烟灰缸里，然后，吻上了他的兄长，在他唇边呢喃：「那现在，我们来做点能让我放松的事吧。」

Thor低沉的笑声在他耳边回荡，始终如一的是他语气中的宠爱：「小混蛋。」

早上九点，Loki在兄长火热的怀抱中醒来。

他们最后还是没有去Thor的公寓，一样躺在他那张柔软的古典雕花大床上。Loki随手切掉手机的闹钟，有些迷茫的打量起房间，这才发现这个房间竟然在不知不觉中，已经完全变了一个模样，染上了浓浓的生活气息。

 

Thor买了一个简单的铁衣架放在角落，上面挂着他的换洗衣服。床尾的墙面靠着新买的双人沙发，他生Thor气的时候，总让他那个大块头睡在上面，然而隔天早上，他最终都还是会在Thor的怀抱里清醒。

窗边靠着Thor的电脑桌，上面摆放着零碎的杂物，他老是为了凌乱的桌面跟Thor发脾气，而每次Thor都只是笑着亲他然后识相的把桌面整理干净，只是没多久就又会回复原本的杂乱无章。

 

接着他又看见Thor带来的那个相框。那是他们相爱后，拍下的第一张照片，Thor把它保存的很好，过去的他们被留在照片里——

 

静止却无止尽的爱着。

 

当Loki看见Thor从旅行袋里拿出这张相片时，他第一次觉得自己对于兄长真的太过残酷，而难得的愧疚起来。他知道Thor爱他，可是他不敢想像原来Thor这么爱他。

 

一切看似恍惚，可是他被Thor的爱满满的包围着。

现在，他们身上盖着软和的绒被，比Loki原来的那件不知道保暖多少，但是此刻已经褪到腰际——Thor住进来以后，每晚他都会坚持开上整晚的暖气，再用他炙热的身躯用力地温暖着他的兄弟。即便是体温偏低的Loki，也总会忍不住在睡意朦胧的夜里，将棉被拉开一些。

 

长久以来困扰着Loki的失眠，也渐渐失去踪迹。他总是在兄长烫人的怀抱里，逐渐有了睡意，又或者是在Thor永不知足的索取下，疲倦的耗光精力，再也没有力气睁着双眼，看着天花板那盏枝形吊灯。

Thor此刻还在熟睡，可是他的双腿还缠绕着Loki，那双健壮的臂膀仍然紧紧的护着他的兄弟，一手横在Loki的颈脖下，另一手则紧搂住那副纤细的腰。

 

看着哥哥的睡脸，Loki突然觉得心里涨得满满的——这个男人是属于他的，并且深刻的爱着他。他觉得自己大概还没完全睡醒，因为他在那张过分英俊的脸上，偷偷落下一个吻。

 

揉了一下眼睛，Loki这才甩开刚睡醒的迷惘。他动了动，试着推开那只禁锢着他的手，然而Thor只是咕哝了几句，将脸埋进弟弟的肩窝中，然后在睡梦中无意识的将怀中的人搂得更紧——Loki觉得这有点宣示的意味，连在梦中都在宣示自己是他的。

Loki没好气地推着他的兄长，拉着他的耳朵，「Thor Odinson，起床。」

「唔——再陪我睡一会——」Thor半梦半醒，眼睛还睁不开，只凭着本能吻了吻弟弟的脸颊，耍赖道。

兄长赖床的样子让他回想起童年时两人同睡一床的往事，那时候Thor只要一遇到假日，也总是喜欢抱着他赖床。Loki突然玩性大发，用力捏住哥哥的鼻子，然后催促：「我今天要去Stark集团，快起来，除非你想让我没早餐吃。」

抓下那只调皮的手，Thor总算醒了，他打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰后才坐起身，睡眼惺忪却宠溺的问：「好——我去做早餐，你想吃什么？」

「随便。」

Loki一获得自由，就想钻出被窝，却被Thor一把抓回怀里。他拿起昨晚被丢在地板上的睡袍，将弟弟仔细的包裹起来，心疼的念着：「要起床也把睡袍穿上，不然要着凉的。」虽然房间里开着暖气，但是Loki一向都怕冷——他再一次庆幸自己终于找到他，这个小混蛋，好像永远不知道怎么好好照顾自己。

Loki这才注意到，两人都是一丝不挂——昨晚他难得主动，结果Thor像是吃了发情药一样，要了一次又一次，两人闹得太晚，他连自己什么时候耗尽精力睡过去的都不知道。Loki红了脸，踹了哥哥一脚，拉紧身上的睡袍，遮住自己满身的痕迹，迅速地翻身下床，往浴室里逃。

Thor看着他难得孩子气的模样，忍不住好笑，又觉得高兴，Loki偶尔会在不经意间流露出原本的样子，这让他觉得安心许多。他顺手捞过自己的T-shirt随意的往身上一套，再穿上扔得老远的牛仔裤，然后走进厨房给两人准备早餐。

他先将快煮壶注满水，替Loki把每日咖啡需要用到的热水烧上，又将咖啡豆倒入磨豆机里按下开关，几秒钟后机器的声音变小，他关掉磨豆机，这才转头去翻冰箱。

熟练的从冰箱里拿出鸡蛋和培根后，他将吐司放入烤箱中，接着，开火、热锅，先将培根下锅，逼出油脂后，将培根移到锅边，再将四颗鸡蛋依序打入不沾的平底锅里，鸡蛋碰到油锅，发出哗滋一声，蛋白逐渐凝固，形成漂亮的圆。

Thor愉悦地看着鸡蛋边缘及培根逐渐焦香，然后两颗完美的太阳蛋先起锅——这是Loki喜欢的。最后再迅速的将另外两颗蛋翻面，全熟的荷包蛋，他自己要吃的。

Loki从浴室梳洗出来时，烤箱正好发出叮的声音。

他走到厨房里，Thor站在瓦斯炉前，专注的准备着两人的早点。整个屋子都弥漫着一股香味，香味带着温馨，温馨带着淡淡的幸福感——这是一个很平凡的早晨，一个有他们的早晨。

作家的多愁善感。Loki自嘲地想着。

快煮壶的水还没烧开，所以他先回到房间里去换衣服，想了想，他还是决定换上正式的衬衫，然后穿上那件新买的蓝色西装外套——他觉得这有些像是一种告别，告别总是穿着军绿色大衣的人生。

 

也告别那个没有Thor的苍白人生。

他一转头就落进一个怀抱里，Thor不知道何时悄无声息的站在他后面，Loki瞪了他一眼，Thor却只是笑着在他唇上亲了一口。

「快去刷牙洗脸。」Loki嫌弃的推开兄长。

「水烧开了，去冲你的咖啡吧。」Thor笑笑，留恋的在弟弟的翘挺的屁股上抓了一把，这几乎算是Loki全身上下唯一有肉的地方了。

他决定再接再厉，金发男人坚定地抱着这个念头，走进浴室盥洗。

Loki勾着嘴角看着哥哥准备好的一切，熟练的冲完咖啡，Thor还没学会这项技能，所以他还是不准Thor碰他心爱的咖啡豆。但是他帮哥哥倒了杯冰牛奶，边在吐司上抹上奶油边等着Thor梳洗完成。

Thor随意的用手梳顺了头发就从浴室里出来，看见桌上的牛奶后笑着再次吻了弟弟一口，兄弟俩安静的吃起了早餐。Loki边优雅的轻啜着咖啡，边翻着白眼看着Thor大口的灌着牛奶。

 

饭后，Loki伸出纤细的手腕，时隔多年后，他终于能再一次让Thor为他戴上那只表。Thor小心翼翼的为他扣上表带，指尖抚过刮花的表面，慎重的亲吻弟弟的手背。

Loki看了眼时间，墙上那个没有美感的时钟，分针指着8。他背上背包，临走前，他拉过兄长，双手缠上他的颈脖，给了他一个甜腻的告别吻，他这么说：「晚上见，brother。」

 

他讨厌说再见，不管对象是谁，可是他愿意对Thor说一声晚上见——不管是为了安抚他的兄长，还是为了若有似无的爱情。

Thor站在公寓的门口目送他离开，逼着自己放弃跟踪的念头——他看着天空，冬日的阳光有着微微的暖意，溶解了厚实的积雪，Loki嘴角那抹狡黠的笑意，溶解了沉重的分离。

眯起眼，他叹了口气，让自己放下那些虚妄的不安。

 


	17. Chapter 17

早上十点半。Loki准时走进Stark大楼。

对着柜台人员报出来意，他很快就被客气地引导到大楼顶层，前来迎接他的是一个看起来很干练的金发女秘书，她自我介绍，说她就是负责与他联系的Pepper。

然后她领着他走进一间十分宽敞舒适的办公室里。

跟Banner的办公室完全截然不同，到处都是资本家的气味——这是Loki的第一个念头。

而在大片落地窗前，正站了一个身高与他相距甚远的男人。

 

他听到动静后不慌不忙的转过身来，那个男人留着修剪得十分整齐的小胡子，还有一双看起来很深邃的棕色眼睛，这让他看起来世故且精明。他穿着剪裁合身的高档西装，十足十的商人模样。

男人笑着说：「谢谢妳，Pepper。」他对着他的秘书眨眼，看得Loki全身不自在。

 

Stark伸出手，快速的和Loki握过手，带着他走向那座一看就知道要价不斐的高档手工牛皮沙发，和Banner办公室里有些年份的黑色沙发，差了完全不只一个档次。「邪神先生，你好，我是Tony Stark，请坐。」

Loki在心底对着自己叹气，他为什么非要取一个会让自己头皮发麻的笔名——毕竟他现在只是个一无所有的小说家，配上这个属于神祇的笔名，实在怪得可以。

 

在把自己恶心死和可能暴露之间，他最终决定选择后者，他略为无奈的自我介绍：「Mr. Stark，你好，我是Loki Laufeyson。」反正他也没有隐藏的必要与意义了，他在心底这样安慰自己。

「Fine, Mr. Laufeyson.」Stark从善如流，他也觉得喊眼前这个看起来很像贵公子的男人邪神先生是一件很愚蠢的事——毕竟在世故的商人眼里，金钱可比北欧神话来得实际多了。

金发秘书很快就去而复返，端来两杯闻起来香气浓郁的咖啡。

「尝尝看，这是来自Hacienda La Esmeralda的Geisha Mountain。」Stark微微眯着眼，喝着手上的咖啡，发出一声满足的叹息，借着喝咖啡的动作，不着痕迹地打量着眼前的黑发小说家。

如果这男人不写小说，他应该签下他让他成为明星，绝对大红大紫。

Loki挂着客套得体的微笑抬起手上花纹精美的咖啡杯，不动声色地在心中冷嘲——啧！有钱人！巴拿马翡翠庄园的瑰夏咖啡，闻名全球的冠军豆，一磅最高要价600美元。Stark却拿来招待他这个只是小有名气、并且还不算他员工的作家，简直像个怕人不知道他多有钱的暴发户。

但是他也不得不承认，这个暴发户的品味和能耐是真的好，至少在coffee，就算有钱也买不到如此高档的咖啡豆。

「 Mr. Stark ，我收到你的邮件，但是我并没有成为贵公司签约作家的意愿，我写书的速度太慢，也不适合成为任何出版社的签约作家。」Loki直截了当的说出来意，他不想跟商人猜谜。

Stark笑笑，没有在意Loki的直白，「那看来我收购Hulk出版社这件事势在必行了。」他也不想绕弯子，为了网罗这个作家，他已经耗费太多时间与精力了，这个成本可不符合唯利是图的商人。

这绝对是赤裸裸的威胁，铺天盖地朝他侵袭而来，Loki面无表情的想。他觉得他可以靠Stark此刻的表情与简短的一句话，写出一篇五百字的文章，交给Banner当心得报告，如果他够闲的话。

Fine，有钱人，他宁愿与Banner合作也不想跟这种富家公子打交道——诸神在上，他此时此刻十分想念温和诚恳的Banner。

Loki几不可闻的叹口气，放下咖啡杯，认真的问道：「Stark先生，我不明白你为什么非得要我成为贵集团的签约作家。」

「你是个有才华的作家。」Stark摊手，虽然这话连他自己听起来都没有说服力。

「但我的才华并没有到值得你收购一间出版社的程度。」Loki很清楚自己的能耐，他也许写了几本卖钱的小说，但他毕竟不是莎士比亚那种大文豪，那种大文豪一个世纪也不见得出得了一个，更何况他们往往需要时间来证明自己的价值。至少此时此刻，他真的没有值得出版社捧着大笔资金来求他写书的独一无二。

他早已在生活中认清现实，磨去高傲，至少他自己是这么认为的。

Stark锐利的盯着他两秒，思考着自己该怎么样说服他，他并不想把他逼得太紧，这对他来说也不是好事，「Mr. Laufeyson，我可以给你比现在更好的版税和报酬，这对你而言并不是坏事。甚至，你的交稿日期及合约内容都可以再谈，你可以像以前一样照你的步调写书，只不过，我希望从此以后你的书都交给Stark出版社来出版而已。」

「我跟Hulk出版社合作得很愉快，如果你坚持要收购Hulk出版社也没关系，顶多我换间出版社而已。而最坏的情况是——我不再当小说家。」Loki冷淡的反击。

他是个穷困潦倒的小说家这点没有错，但是Odinson家族长年的教养早已刻入骨血，他从小接触的那些，早已在不知不觉中，将他灌养成一朵高傲的玫瑰花。

 

——与失去收入相比，他更不喜欢被威胁。

闻言，Stark挑眉，他没有想到这个年轻的作家竟然如此硬气，但是这也不难理解。

Stark没有生气，只是淡淡的说：「邪神，你的笔名很有趣。但是，你的真名更有趣，Mr. Odinson。」

Loki瞬间就白了脸，脑子像被人重击一样嗡嗡叫着。连Banner都不知道他的本姓，为什么这个高高在上的大总裁会知道？他脑子闪过一堆疑惑，但他只是强作镇定，皱起眉头不解的说：「我不明白你在说什么，Mr. Stark。你一定是弄错了，我自我介绍过了，我姓Laufeyson。」

「是不是弄错你很清楚，但这对我来说也不重要，我是个商人，只看重利益。」Stark盯着他，有些恶趣味的十分缓慢的说着。

他开始佩服Odinson家的教育了，这个黑发男人虽然年轻，但是却十分淡定，他掀了他的底，他却处变不惊，那个不理解的表情仿佛他真的是第一次听到这样的说法。Stark愈来愈觉得他不该当小说家，他应该去当演员，就凭这演技他肯定能拿下好几座奥斯卡。

Loki决定跳过姓氏的问题，他不想再保持礼貌，所以冷笑着说：「我只是个小说家，这年头出书的利益十分薄弱，与Stark集团旗下广大的版图相比，我的小说能带给你的连零头都算不上。」

然而Stark却不愿意放过他，他突然觉得看着这个冷淡的男人被刺激到变脸是件十分有趣的事，所以他笑着说：「No, Mr. Laufeyson，你绝对可以带给我非常好的利润。By the way，你有一个人人钦羡的父亲。」

Loki觉得他的头又在隐隐作痛，他们为什么非得在同一个问题上不断打转。

Shit! 他受够了。

再谈下去也没有结果。

「Mr. Stark，我肯定你弄错了什么。既然如此，我们也没有再谈下去的必要，我不会成为你的签约作家，即便你收购了Hulk出版社也一样。」Loki放下咖啡杯，头也不回地走出这间奢华的办公室。

Stark没有出声挽留，他只是目送着他的背影，若有所思的勾起嘴角。

上午11点57分，Loki走出Stark集团的分部大楼。

他的脚步有些虚浮，胃里不断翻滚，他踉跄着脚步勉强走到人行道上，扶着路树干呕了起来，可是他却什么也吐不出来。他颤抖着手点了根烟，托着无力的身躯缓缓走到路边的长椅坐下。

Jotunheimr的天空一如既往的灰暗，出门前的晴空仿佛像是假的一样，它总是在不知不觉间，用它擅长的阴沉，无声无息地压迫着它底下的每一个人。

Loki只觉得心脏急速跳动着，被人看穿的无措让他很不舒服，刚刚的干呕更是不自觉地红了眼眶。用力的吸了两口烟，他却还是无法停下全身的颤栗，反而让他更加胸闷难受。

他抬起手想拭去那些生理性泪水，却瞄见早上Thor为他戴上的手表。

从口袋里掏出那只几乎没有用的手机，Loki翻开通讯录，过去从来就无所谓的事，在这个时刻看来竟然有一点点悲哀，他的通讯录里只有三个号码——Thor、Bucky和Hulk出版社。

Bucky的号码是为了外送咖啡豆，Hulk出版社的号码是为了工作，真正与他生活息息相关的，只有他的兄长。

他突然就意识到，他什么都没有，他只有Thor。

这个认知让他害怕，他本来应该是要什么都没有的。

 

可是，命运却让他再次拥有了Thor，他突然就害怕，怕自己没有能力再一次失去Thor，他离开Thor的日子苍白到他自己都不愿意回想。他怕他会醒悟，原来他那么需要他的兄长在他身边。他甚至害怕，怕自己会再次回到只能对着天花板的枝形吊灯发呆、夜不成眠的夜晚，他花了三年都没能真正学会与失眠和平共存——

 

最怕的是，他突然就明白自己有多爱Thor。

 

死死地盯着Thor的电话号码，修长的手指在萤幕上飘移，他却始终没有勇气按下去——他其实很想听听Thor的声音，有他在或许就能令他安心。他其实很想让Thor来接他，可是，他不应该过分依赖他的兄长，不是吗？

犹豫不决，Stark的话勾起他不愿面对的事。原来无论做好多少准备，他都没有能力接受。他以为自己只是想多贪恋一点兄长的温暖、他以为自己只是想多留一点时间，可是，他在Thor无边无际的宠爱中，渐渐变得更加贪心了。

 

如果终究要再次失去，那不如一开始就不要拥有。

 

 

在陷入仿佛无边的哀伤之中，突然有人拍了拍他的肩膀，Loki抬头一看，居然是那个跟Thor一样的金发大胸，Steve Rogers。

「Hey, Loki，你怎么会在这？」Steve爽朗的笑着。

他是发光体，可是，不是他的发光体。Loki有些晕眩的想着。

「你还好吗？你看起来不太舒服。」Steve的声音再次响起，模糊不清的传进耳朵，大脑却无法解读。

Steve担心的摇了摇Loki，「Loki、Loki，你还好吗？要去医院吗？」他在马路对面看见他一个人呆坐在这就想来打个招呼，没想到他却像失了魂一样，对于他的话一点反应都没有。

Steve一手撑着Loki，他觉得这个黑发男人看起来像是随时会晕过去一样，另一手则忙着翻手机的通讯录，他认为自己最好打电话通知他哥哥。

Loki呆楞的看着Steve手忙脚乱的动作，手还紧紧握着自己的手机，强烈的慌乱袭击他，他其实很想说点什么回应Steve的关心，但是胸口挥之不去的恶心感、大脑当机般的呆滞都让他无法开口，直到手机忽然叮了一声——

是Thor发来的讯息：【谈完了吗？记得吃午饭。】

删除？回覆？脑子里乱糟糟的无法思考，可是Thor这么简单的一句话就让他没有办法再迟疑。就好像他们买完手机在路口争执的那一瞬间，他就无法再与自己作对，只能对自己承认，其实他由始至终都深爱着他的兄长。

 

从来就不是不爱，是不能爱。

 

Loki终于能找回自己的声音，惨白着脸对Steve说：「我没事，谢谢你。」

嗯，有点抖。他突兀的想着。

Steve停下滑动手机的动作，不放心的看着他，「你确定吗？你看起来很不好，要我送你去医院吗？」

「不用了，我让我哥来接我。」Loki试着笑了笑，他想一定很难看。

 

他看着手机，在Steve担心的注视下，抖着手按下那个号码，响了两声，接通。

「Loki？」Thor低沉的嗓音从电话另一端传来，带着他特有只属于Loki的温柔，还有接到弟弟电话的愉悦。Loki有点鄙视自己，即便只是这样，居然都能令他感到前所未有的安心。

吸了吸鼻子，Loki尽可能的控制着声音，不想让电话另一端的人察觉他发抖的声线：「brothet，我有点不舒服……」

「你在哪？我去接你。」Thor温柔的声音一下子就紧绷起来，着急的问道。

「我在Stark大楼前面⋯⋯」

「不许乱跑，我马上来。」没有给Loki反应的机会，Thor说完就直接挂了电话。

 

 

在等待的空档里，Steve静静的陪着Loki坐在长椅上，以十分绅士的姿势撑着他免得他坐不稳倒下去。他看得出来Loki并不想说话，他也不知道该说些什么，用空着的那只手拿着手机和Bucky传讯息。

好像过了很久，却又好像没多久，在Loki迷蒙不清的双眼里，他只记得自己看着那个高大挺拔的男人下了计程车——金发男人朝他飞奔而来，一时之间，光芒万丈。

这才是他的发光体，Loki恍惚的想着。

Thor穿过马路，将弟弟揽进怀里，用力的抱紧他。


	18. Chapter 18

Thor抱着Loki躺到床上，湛蓝色眼睛担心地看着他。

他端来一杯温热的蜂蜜水，哄着Loki喝下，这才让他躺平。他拨开Loki脸颊边的碎发，轻声问道：「好一点了吗？」

「还好。」Loki无精打采的回答，翠绿色眼睛显得雾蒙蒙的，看得Thor心里发疼。

「发生什么事了？Loki，你出门前明明还好好的。」Thor试探的问着。虽然他知道自己太过心急，他不应该在Loki还难受的时候急着问他这些，可是看着这样的Loki，那些他勉强放下的不安，一瞬间全都回来了。

「没什么，就是跟Stark谈的不愉快。」Loki白着脸，整个人都有气无力，一向清冷的嗓音此时有着难以掩饰的疲惫。但是，此刻的他真的没有心力跟Thor解释那些——他根本不知从何解释起的一切。

Thor犹豫了一下，还是逼着自己放弃追问的念头，他帮弟弟拉好棉被，小声的哄道：「睡一会，我陪着你。」

Loki听话的闭上眼睛，不再开口。

Thor坐在床边，听着弟弟逐渐平稳的呼吸，确认他已经熟睡。他瞄了一眼床头的空杯子，拿起手机飞快的按下一串讯息。他觑了一口气，小心的吻了吻弟弟的侧脸，再次拉了拉本就盖得好好的棉被，这才稍微放下心来。

他拿着Loki喝完的杯子走出房间，先走到厨房将杯子洗干净，然后从口袋里掏出他刚买来的安眠药——刚刚在计程车上，Loki说家里的止痛药吃完了，让他经过药局的时候顺路下车去买，于是，他顺便多买了一排安眠药。

Thor并没有犹豫太久，为了能让Loki更好的睡上一觉以及给自己偷点空档，他选择了在Loki的蜂蜜水里加了安眠药。确认弟弟已经熟睡之后，他打开窗户，将剩下的安眠药像上次一样扔出窗外，然后他穿上外套，独自离开这间公寓。

下午2点17分，两杯咖啡，两个金发男人。

看着坐在对面沉静的对着他微笑的好友，Fandral一时之间不知道自己跑到Jotunheimr到底是对是错。

Thor看起来很平静，也很愉快，这样的Thor，他很久都没有看到过了。三年前，Thor向他求助时，整个人看起来阴暗又颓败，那样的好友，让Fandral打从心底感到不敢置信与难过，那不是他熟悉的Thor，但是他却只能给予他最基本的生活帮助，而无法让他走出失去弟弟的阴霾。

「Thor，听说你父亲病了。」Fandral踌躇许久，总算说出口。

「……」Thor轻敲着手上的香烟，沉思了好一会，才点燃那根烟，然后说：「你大老远跑来就为了跟我说这个？」

Fandral索性将从自己父亲那得来的消息一次说清，他都已经来了，再犹豫不决也于事无补，他没有能力解开Thor和Odin之间的心结，可是他希望他的好友不要在悔恨中度过一生，「Odinson家把消息瞒的很紧，但这种事瞒不久的，媒体很快就会得到消息。听说，他这次病得很重。」

「所以呢？」Thor几乎是冷酷的问道。

「Thor，你还是不打算回去吗？」Fandral替他觉得很难过，Thor从来都不是一个狠心的人，他认识的Thor，阳光开朗、对人热情洋溢，偏偏对于自己的父亲，他好像有一种说不清的复杂情感——既有爱也有恨，既有怨也有念。

「………」Thor叹了口气，对于这个从小一起长大的好友，他并不想隐瞒什么，「我找到他了，Fandral。」

「你说真的？」Fandral十分惊讶，他们一起长大，他是最了解这对兄弟感情的人，当初Thor离家出走的原因，都没有隐瞒他。

「真的。所以，我没有打算要回去。我只想守在他身边，保护好他。」Thor有些疲惫，那些过往，不只是Loki，更深刻的刻在他身上。他到现在都没弄清楚Loki当初离开的原因，他一边说服自己他不想要知道了，他只要Loki一直在他身边。可是另一边，他却无法彻底的放下那些恐惧。

 

他像在进行一场拔河，对手是自己。

 

他唯一获胜的希望，只有Loki。

可是，经过今天早上的事，那些近乎卑微的期望，都被添上一层灰暗，掩盖了希冀，只剩下彷徨。

Fandral叹了口气：「但是你总不能一直做骇客，你的那个玫瑰病毒已经引起警方注意了。」

「Loki也说过一样的话，」Thor忍不住笑了起来，只要想到那个小混蛋他心里总是暖暖的，「不用担心我，那个病毒我前两天已经停止散播了，而且我把IP架设在国外，警方查不到我的。我最近新认识了个朋友，他请我去他开的健身房当教练，我正在考虑。」

「你真的完全不管Odinson家、不管Odin和Frigga了吗？」Fandral认真的问道，他不能理解为何那个温暖明亮的Thor Odinson，能够如此冷酷的说着那些话。

然而Thor只是淡淡的说道：「Fandral，我之所以离开，除了是为了Loki以外，也是为了我自己。我不想要成为像他们一样的人，一样没有感情的人。」

在Mjolnir庄园，好像从来都没有人为了Loki的离开而难过或着急，这是他最心疼和愤怒的地方。

「也许他们有他们的苦衷？」Fandral并不完全接受Thor的话，也许Odin确实冷酷，他也曾经看过Odin毫不留情的训斥Thor的场面。

但是，Frigga，她是那么的温暖美好，他不相信她会对Loki的离开无动于衷，虽然Thor亲眼见证了，但他还是很难接受。

「或许吧，」Thor不置可否，「但是那与我无关，我不想管那些，我只想保护好Loki，我不能再失去他。」

「Thor⋯」Fandral叹息着，知道再说下去也没有意义，于是他转了个话题：「你去健身房薪资不会高到哪里去的，不如你来Vanaheim集团工作吧？以你的能力，我可以让你担任资讯部最高主管。」

Thor却只是笑着摇头，「谢谢你的好意，但是我跟Loki暂时不打算离开Jotunheimr，」想了想，他补充道：「至少我们不会回去Asgard。」

Fandral笑笑，继续劝说：「你不用回Asgard，Vanaheim集团最近打算在Jotunheimr成立分部，你们可以留在这里。」

「好吧，我会考虑的。」Thor没有太过抗拒，他感谢Fandral一直以来的帮助。

Thor捻熄了第二支烟蒂，Fandral忍不住皱起眉头。

「对了，你帮我一个忙。」Thor像是突然想起，漫不经心的开口。

但是只有他自己明白，要向Fandral求助需要多大的决心——他现在只是个骇客，所以他只能向他求助，他并不介意向好友求助，可是，他不愿意产生任何意外和无法掌握的发展。

「嗯？」

「帮我查查Stark集团。」Thor端起咖啡喝了一口，强压下那股难以发泄的忐忑。

「Tony Stark?你怎么会跟他扯上关系？」Fandral十分惊讶，Thor离开Odinson家三年之久，现在只是一个网路骇客，照理来说不应该跟大集团的总裁有交流。

「不是我，是Loki。Loki现在是个小说家，Tony Stark希望他成为他们的签约作家，我觉得这事不太对劲。」Thor简单的说明，他本来并没有多在意Loki跟Stark集团打交道的事，在他看来，Loki想签约就签约，不想签约反正有自己照顾他，可是Loki从Stark集团回来之后的反应实在太奇怪了。

为什么一个早上出门前还有心情给他一个kiss good bye的人，会在短短一个上午就变得那么虚弱？

Fandral来了兴致，问道：「你有什么想法吗？」

这次换成Thor有些迟疑，「………」他略带烦躁的燃起第三根烟，这才说道：「你帮我查查，他跟那老头有没有来往。」他知道拜托Fandral去查也许不是一个好的决定，也知道凭他自己就可以骇入Stark集团的后台查到一些东西。

 

但是，Fandral和Vanaheim集团的人脉，可以帮他探听到更多他无法得知的消息及正确的讯息，这是现实，他不得不面对的现实——他不再是高高在上的Odinson家大少爷，他失去了原本家族的庇护及能耐。他犹疑的原因，是怕他跟Loki会因此而曝露，让家族顺藤摸瓜的找到他们，但是他没有其他的选择。

为了Loki，他一定要弄清楚。

「Thor，他始终是你们的父亲。」Fandral觉得很无力，不明白为什么每次一提到Odin，Thor就像是吃了炸药一样。

「那他得先有父亲的样子。」Thor冷淡的回答，对于父亲——他的记忆只有冷酷、责骂、严厉和不近人情。

他知道Odin对自己的期许，也知道自己身为家族继承人应该有的责任和必须妥协的事。可是，最终Odin带给他、强硬逼他面对的事实，让他再也无法忍受。

 

他应该是个父亲，但他不是，对他而言，他更像一名严厉的教师，那些少数的、仅有的、温暖的，记忆，都在时间的流逝中，愈走愈远。

 

最终只剩模糊不清的画面，他什么也记不住。

Fandral又叹了口气，欲言又止，最后只能回答：「我知道了，我会查查看的。」

下午5点46分，Loki从浑沌中醒来。

他看着黑暗空荡的房间，有些回不过神。他的脑子沉顿顿的无法思考，他觉得自己好像睡了很久，可是他睡得很不安稳。白天的画面不断在梦中闪烁，Tony Stark在梦的尽头，嘴角挂着诡谲的笑，一遍又一遍的说：你的真名更有趣，Mr. Odinson。

 

Loki挣扎许久，才勉强将指甲狠狠刺入掌心之中，疼痛让他稍微清醒了一点。他嘶哑着喉咙，喊了声：「brother?」

没有回应。

整个屋子空荡荡的，好像这段日子全是他的幻觉——Thor从来不会这样，自从他住进来以后，不管Loki何时醒来，他一定会看见他和那头金发。就算他不是在Thor怀中醒来，只要他喊一声，Thor就会立刻回应他：我在厨房，马上来。

Thor走了？他不要他了？他只剩下的Thor，没有了？

一阵慌乱袭击了他。

安眠药的药效还在血液中流窜，但是Loki并不知道。

 

他只觉得自己全身无力，还头晕想吐，整个人沉重的不行，但他还是拖着自己乏力的身躯翻身下床，慌张的打量着几乎一眼就能看完的房间，然后再次确认他的兄长不在的事实。

他跌跌撞撞的走进浴室，没有人。

他穿过玄关，碰碰撞撞的走到厨房，什么都没有。

他没有能力好好思考，恐惧和药效带走他的理智，Loki绝望的回到玄关，瘫坐在地板上，对着Thor留下的室内拖鞋发起呆——终究，还是失去了吗？

 

终究，你也明白了，我们不能爱，是吗？

他被困在一种执念里，无法挣脱。

 

这个执念跟着他太久太久，用三年的时间将他捆绑缠绕，Thor用尽全力的温柔和陪伴，似乎都无法将他从这噩梦般的执念里救赎出来——brother，你还没有把我救出来，怎么就走了？

 

他习惯性的把自己缩成一个小小的球，时光犹如回到15岁那年的那个下午，把自己藏在桌子底下，那个小小的自己。

 

什么也没有变，他终究只能是，Loki Laufeyson。

 

 

 

啪搭一声，门开了。

Thor走进小公寓，手里还提着超级市场的购物袋，他诧异的看着坐在玄关地板上的Loki。Loki抬起头，脸色惨白到有些发紫，还没完全褪去的药效在他身体里作乱。而那个像被抛弃的孩子的眼神，一下就刺痛了他。

 

他看过那个眼神。

 

他18岁那年，在桌子底下找到Loki时，他就是那样的眼神——无措、哀伤、绝望，各种难以细数的情绪，围绕着他的兄弟，让他只能红着眼眶哭泣。

 

Loki哭的样子很美，宝石绿般的眼睛泛红着，无声的眼泪清澈透明，干净的仿佛一汪清泉。他咬着唇不发一语，欲哭不哭的模样总能撕碎Thor的心，他是那么的怕眼前的这个人受到伤害。

Thor丢下手上的袋子，着急地走过去将弟弟抱起来：「怎么哭了？还有哪里不舒服吗？你脸色好差，还不舒服我们就去医院好吗？」

Loki紧存的理智告诉他不应该如此，可是他的双手却无法控制，紧紧揽上兄长的颈脖，小声而暗哑，还带着哭音，啜泣地问道：「你去哪里了？」

Thor又心疼又好笑，却又有些高兴，从他找到Loki以后，他从不曾对自己展露出一点依恋，「我去超市买晚餐的材料，你想吃什么？」他抱着弟弟，大步的往房间里走。他找到Loki以后，曾经无数次的这样抱着他，可是他却永远不想放开。

将头靠在兄长的肩窝中，Loki喃喃说道：「我以为你走了。」

「小混蛋，这么没良心的话只有你说的出来。」Thor真想好好修理他一顿，却又高兴到极点——原来，你也会怕我离开。

 

原来，你也会感受到跟我一样的痛苦。

他抱着Loki回到床上，亲吻他的额头，安抚着他的兄弟，蓝色眼睛严谨而认真的凝视他，然后，他说：「Loki，从来都只有你离开我。如果，你也感受到这种痛苦了，那么，可以让我请求你，不要再离开我了吗？我不会走的，你也不要再走了，好吗？」

冷漠的黑发男人为了这样诚挚的告白再次红了眼眶——他兄长的告白仍像18岁那样慑人又真诚，他从来都无法抗拒，为此而心动，心跳加速，只能愣愣的接受他的吻，和他的爱。

 

Loki只能投入他兄长的怀中，用晕眩不明的脑袋回应爱人的请求：「我答应你，哥哥。」对他而言，唯一真实的，只有这个永远温暖有力的怀抱。

金发男人抱紧他，对自己发誓，他不会再让怀中的人受到任何一点伤害。

 


	19. Chapter 19

晚上9点57分，Loki坐在餐桌前，双手飞快的在电脑上起舞。

他此刻正忙着赶稿，在Thor毫无节制的宠爱下，他几乎都快忘记自己的正职工作。距离Banner给他的交稿日期已经过了一大半，他的进度却仍旧只维持在两行的稿件。这让Loki有点心惊，他怎么会在不知不觉间，被Thor宠成这样。稍微反思了一下之后，他决定跳过这个问题，开始勤奋工作。

好在Banner真的是个很有良心的伙伴。

他在半个小时前发了封邮件给Banner，简单明确的大致说明了他与Stark碰面的谈话内容，说他已经和Stark表明即便他收购出版社，他也不会同意成为他的签约作家，希望这样能打消他收购Hulk出版社的念头。并且在信件的最后，稍微表示了他无法帮上太多忙的歉疚。

本来他应该直接去出版社跟Banner碰面的，但是从Stark集团回来后他就更不愿意出门了，连咖啡豆都是打发Thor去买的——Stark勾起他的恐惧，虽然后来在Thor的呵护下，他稍微放下一点，可是他还是下意识的只想把自己藏起来。

没多久他就收到了Banner的回覆，Banner对他表示感激，说自己会处理后续的事宜，并且主动表示这次的交稿日期能延长一个月，以示他对Loki的感谢。

Loki觉得自己隔着萤幕都能看见Banner脸上的那抹苦笑。

那感觉像是，这可能是他们最后一次合作了。

叹口气，Loki关掉邮件，拒绝去思考这件事。他点了根烟让自己稍微休息一下，他边抽着烟边转动着自己有些僵硬的手腕，顺便平复一下混乱的思绪。五分钟过去，他抽掉最后一口烟，然后捻熄烟蒂，很快地就让自己专注于进度缓慢的小说。

就在他写到第一万四千八百五十七个字时，Thor的手机响起。

Thor正好在洗澡——今天Loki忙着赶稿，坚决不愿意跟他一起洗澡。在弟弟严肃的瞪视中，他只能妥协似的偷了个吻后，摸摸鼻子自己走进浴室。

所以他错过了那通来电。

Loki停下手上的工作，皱着眉走到卧室里，想将Thor的电话调成无声。

 

伤痛往往猝不及防，那些恐惧的阴暗，总是埋伏在最深处，在最松懈的时刻，猛然地就将人拖回急欲逃离的过往。

他看见萤幕上不断闪动的名字，一颗心直往下坠，沉甸甸的，透着一股酸和痛，直往心底窜去，还有纷乱的记忆快速在脑中闪过，他无力阻止。

他就像溺水之人一样，喘息竟是如此费力。甚至没有发现，自己是何时跌落在地板上。

Thor走出浴室时，正好看见Loki拿着他的手机，愣愣出神。

他的表情让Thor一下子就慌张起来——他太哀伤了。

Loki整个人像是被笼罩在无尽的黑暗与哀伤之中，陷在巨大的迷宫里，没有出口。Thor觉得自己的心像被狠狠捏着——他曾经看过这样的Loki，三年前，Loki离开Mjolnir庄园的画面，画面中的表情，就跟此刻一模一样。

这样的Loki，让Thor再次掉入无边的恐惧中。

你又要离开我了吗？

这个念头一瞬间就能逼疯Thor，他顾不得自己还湿淋淋的头发，一把将弟弟抓进怀里，轻声喊着：「Loki……」

Loki微微转过头看向他，眼神却似乎没有焦距，他好像分不清自己身在何方，只是恍惚的喊着：「brother?」

「Loki⋯⋯」Thor真的慌了，他只在萤幕上见过，却没有亲眼看过这样的弟弟。他只能将他搂得更紧一点，小心翼翼的问道：「怎么了？发生什么事了？」

「你的电话响了。」Loki迷茫的说着，他没有看他的兄长，只是无神的想往门外走，却被Thor拉得死紧。

Thor一手抓着弟弟不放，另一手匆匆打开通联纪录，然后，他看见未接来电显示的名称——Mother。

手机的光印入眼底的瞬间，眼前的疑问好像都被解开。可是，那些旧有的彷徨和谜团，却仍在心底，驱散不去。

Thor让自己镇定下来，用最平常的语气哄着弟弟：「Loki，我们出去散步吧。」但是他的动作却十分急躁，不由分说地就拉着Loki往外走，甚至将还湿漉的头发随意扎起。

Loki在Thor有些粗暴的拉扯下，终于回过神。

他叹口气，拦住兄长移动的身躯，将他推回书桌前，打开吹风机，默不作声的替Thor吹起头发。

——傻子，这样出门肯定要生病。

兄弟俩都没说话，重逢那一天的混浊再次飘荡在他们之前，徘徊侵袭，每一丝缝隙似乎都透着冷意。

这场比赛该要有个结果，Thor这样想着。

当吹风机终于停止运转之后，Thor再次拉起弟弟，给他穿上大衣、围上围巾，两人都不开口，只是沉默着一起抬着脚步，往门外走。

Thor牵着弟弟，将他冰凉的手放入自己的外套口袋里，不知不觉就来到他跟踪Loki时，曾经来过的公园。

他们走到长椅旁坐下，天气很冷，这个满怀寒意的城市随时都可能下起雪，总让人措手不及，躲不了也逃不开。天空很黑，一颗星星也没有，只有若有似无的月亮，偶尔会在深厚的云层里露脸。这是Jotunheimr很常见的夜空。

他们都很习惯，却讨厌。

Thor将Loki揽在怀里，将他的双手握在自己的掌心之中呵着气，想让他的兄弟更加暖和。Loki安静的任由兄长摆弄，心口的那抹酸疼却怎么也挥之不去。

「Loki，」Thor考虑着，终究还是问出口，「告诉我，你为什么要走？」

「⋯⋯我不是Odinson。」Loki叹息着，说出口的理由，却像是在说服他的兄长。

也说服自己。

然而Thor却不愿意妥协，他加重了手上的力道，扳过弟弟的脸，那双摄人心魂的蓝眼紧紧盯着他，不容许他再逃避，「我不要听这个，一定有别的原因。」

不能再这样下去了。

「⋯⋯」Loki还是沉默着，他的胸口闷痛，像被人重重撞击着。过了好一会，他才缓缓问道：「妈妈好吗？」他悲哀的发现，即便只是一个这么简单的问题，他都无法抑制的颤抖恐慌着。

「你想念她吗？」Thor注意到他语气中的发颤，但他选择不理会——Loki已经逃避太久了。

「⋯⋯不想。」想了会痛，所以他一直都克制着自己，不去想从前。

这样拗执又哀伤的Loki，让Thor心痛。

他说不想，可是他眼底的渴望和声线的发抖，都出卖了他。Thor很清楚Loki对母亲的感情，就是因为这样，他才对Frigga有着说不出口的责怪——他无法谅解她，对于Loki的离开只字不提。

「Loki⋯⋯」Thor唤着弟弟，思考着，终于将那些过往缓缓说出口：「你走了以后，我找了你好多天，后来父亲派人把我压回家，我跟他大吵了一架，然后我也离开Asgard了。」

如果Loki始终无法对他坦承，那就让他来吧。

他们兄弟的这场角力，实在对峙的太久了。

「为什么？」

哪一个为什么？为什么要为了你跟父亲吵架？还是为什么要离开Asgard？

Thor无声的在心底反问着，却没有说出口，只是把弟弟身上的外套拉得更紧一些。

他不想思考那些，所以他决定用他的方式来解决问题。

「我爱你，Loki。」Thor认真的说，他的眼神炙热，几乎要燃烧起来，「失去你，我没有办法再待在那个我们一起长大的地方，我很害怕，可是我告诉自己，我一定会找到你的。」

他喋喋不休，半是指责半是倾诉，「你走了以后，我翻遍你的房间，发现你只带走了我送你的手表，你知道我有多心疼又有多高兴吗？你爱我的，Loki。不然你不会带走手表，可是Loki，你怎么可以这样对我，你怎么那么残忍，你怎么可以把我一个人留下⋯⋯」他翻来覆去的强调，反覆述说那些错失的爱，完全停不下来。

他不能也不想停下来。

他害怕，他怕自己一停下来就会永远失去这个小混蛋。

高大的金发男人不自觉地开始微微哽咽，「Loki，你不愿意告诉我，没关系，我就算一辈子都不知道也无所谓，我只是不要再失去你而已。我只是⋯⋯我只是舍不得看你，被那些根本就不重要的事伤害。不是Odinson又怎么样？你还是我的Loki。」到最后，他只能不断重复着他的兄弟的名字，一遍又一遍的喊：「Loki⋯⋯Loki⋯⋯」

 

他少见的眼泪，一滴一落，无声的掉在黑发男人头顶。

他在赌，赌他们的爱情。

他用他的情绪勒索他的兄弟，逼他摊牌，逼他投降，逼他坦承，他是用一样的力度在爱着自己。

Loki疲倦的将自己瘫软在兄长的怀抱里，他的头痛得像快炸开一样，Thor以他无法承受的强硬，逼着他面对——

他为什么要走？

他到底是什么？

他到底是Odinson还是Laufeyson？

他到底活在怎么样的谎言中？

他到底该被爱着还是厌恶着？

他到底拥有着什么？

他⋯⋯⋯

 

Thor将他完整的环在自己怀中，想给予他更多的安全感。公园深处是一望无际的黑暗，唯一的光亮来自路边小小又微弱的路灯，Thor怔怔的盯着那盏灯，无意识的把怀中的人抱得更紧一点，再紧一点——

不能松手，Thor严厉的告诫自己，绝对不能松手。

一旦松手，他就会永远失去这个人。

Loki没有拒绝兄长过于窒息的怀抱，他需要这个，他需要Thor温暖到疼痛的拥抱来告诉他，这一切都是真实的——

哪怕是痛，也是真实的疼痛。

他已经虚无太久了。

他被捆绕在自己的绝望之中，选择自我放逐。

他应该要被爱，可是他选择离开。

他应该相信爱，可是他选择谎言。

他一再的说不能爱，可是他又渴望爱。

他就像被困在一扇明明指尖就能碰触的大门里，只要他伸出手，就能走出去。可是他没有勇气，他选择缩在最阴暗的角落，自己拥抱自己，却无法给予自己足够的温暖。

他总是在等待，等待他的发光体找到他、照亮他。

他等了好久好久，可是，黑夜总是未央，黎明始终无光。

等待的过程成为放逐，逝去的时间如同滚滚的河水，一去就再也不复返。

他其实记得，在Mjolnir庄园，那些散落在每一个角落、潜藏在每一处缝隙，专属他们兄弟的回忆——握着他颈脖的大手总是如此火热、金灿灿的头发总会混入一抹黑，看上去却更耀眼、Thor的蓝色眼睛总是闪闪发亮、兄长喊他的每一句brother，都充满感情。

然而，在他刻意的忽视下，他们嬉戏的那些光与影，原本该是最深刻的烙印，却成为记忆的死水，好像再也无法鲜活。

他放逐自己太久太久，久到他分不清太多东西。

他抗拒回忆太久太久，久到他没有承受的能力。

他死命拒绝脑海里即将蜂拥而出的回忆，那些回忆带着恶意纷至沓来，然后扭转成光怪陆离的梦境。每一个画面，都想将他拖回苍白的三年。

 

他严厉到冷酷的想制止自己，别看别听别碰别想，可是，那个二流医师，Dr. Strange的话在耳边嘲讽，愈想忘就愈不能忘——

他就快要被淹没。

直到Thor狠狠的吻上他。

Thor再也无法忍耐，他不要再看到Loki脸上那个，像被撕裂的、破碎的表情。他粗暴的捏着Loki的下巴，强迫他接受自己的吻，也接受那些他逃避的情感。

——恐惧也好、恶梦也好，不管困住你的到底是什么，这一次，都有我陪着你。

他抵着他的额头，看见那双深似森林的绿色眼睛，倒映着自己。

这个粗鲁的吻拉回了Loki。

他终于能停下那些紊乱无章又扭曲怪诞的意识。他的兄长，终于找到那扇大门，将他带出黑暗。他的发光体，终于再次照亮他，陪他迎接黎明。

「brother……」黑发男人这样喊着。

「I’m here.」金发男人这样回答。

「Never doubt I love you.」永远别怀疑我爱你，哥哥。

「Loki, I thought the world of you.」即便是你离开的时候，我也不曾怀疑过，因为你就是我的全世界。

Thor对诸神发誓，那是他这辈子听过最动听的情话。

Loki撑着逐渐下垂的眼皮，思绪开始模糊。这两天发生的事太多，他无法一一细想，他只想放任自己待在这个全世界最安全的怀抱中，在他睡着之前，他闪过一个念头，因此而被救赎——

I’m Loki, of Asgard, brother of Thor.

早上6点，Loki在光芒中醒来。

他惊愕的发现他们还坐在公园的长椅上，这才注意到，Thor居然就这样抱着他在公园里坐了一整夜。

他转了转有些僵硬的脖子，然后他抬起头，对上一双藏着大海般深邃的蓝眼。

Thor给了他一个最让人晕眩的微笑，他说：「brother, Look! The sun is shining us.」

Loki顺着他的视线看去，清晨的日出、Jotunheimr难得的阳光，正照耀在他们两人身上，他被他的发光体迷惑，情不自禁的微笑起来，他说：「Yes, brother. Winter is almost over.」

阳光照耀着他们，冬天快要过去了。

 


	20. Chapter 20

上午11点22分，门铃响了。

Loki一个人坐在电脑前，他正夹着烟，对着窗外的景色思索着自己的小说——这本小说他写的很不顺利，他一向都只写悲剧小说，但是不知道是不是因为被Thor过渡溺爱着，他在字与句之间，发现自己好像失去那种悲伤的能力，他居然开始想要赋予书中的人物，一个不一样的结局。

 

这绝对是个糟糕透顶的、被宠坏的代表。Loki心虚的想着。

 

Thor不在家，他去健身房找Steve，他要把完成的资料跟设计好的软体交给Steve，顺便谈谈上次Steve邀请他当教练的事——如果他想给Loki更好更稳定的生活，那么换个所为的正当工作大概是第一步。

出门前，他没有忘记帮赶稿的宝贝弟弟准备好午餐，然后亲吻那张他深爱的脸颊，让他记得吃饭，乖乖的在家里等他回来。

Loki微笑着答应了，还指名晚餐想吃白酒蛤蜊义大利面。

 

他站在门边目送着兄长离开的背影，突然想到，Thor是不是也是这样看着他离去？然后，他突然有点心疼。看着他背影的Thor、被他一个人留下的Thor，都让他心疼。他放逐了自己，却没有想到Thor会选择用这种方式陪伴他。

公园的那一夜后，他们一起迎接了黎明的曙光，两兄弟好像走入了一个新的开始。

Thor不再害怕Loki离他而去，虽然最后Loki还是什么都没有告诉他，但是，他好像终于能停止那些虚无的恐慌，不再只要Loki一出门，他就怕得像失去灵魂一样。

Loki不再抗拒Thor给的一切，他会带着浅浅的笑意，接受兄长给予的宠爱。接受他的每一个拥抱、亲吻，坦然的承认，那就是爱情。

在每一天的日出黑夜里、每一声的早安晚安里、每一格的时针分针里、每一句的字里行间里，都是我爱你。

门铃声将断断续续的思绪拉回现实。

搬到这里三年，Loki的门铃响起的次数屈指可数，大部分的访客都是他的房东Barton，贫穷的小说家偶尔的偶尔才会有快递，唯一可称得上是社交的，只有上次他生病爽约时，Bucky来过一次。

所以清冷的黑发男人带着满肚子的疑惑地前去应门。

很多年以后，Loki会想起那个当下，都还是会想哭又想笑，自责又惭愧。

那个他思念至深却从不敢细想的人，正站在门外，脸上挂着一如他记忆中温柔至极的微笑，漂亮的蓝色眼睛却隐隐含着泪水，她轻轻的唤他：「Loki……」

——那是他最美好温暖的母亲，Frigga。

「………」好像过了很久，他才有勇气喊她：「Mother……」

「I miss you so much, my son.」Frigga伸出手，抱住久违的小儿子。

Loki无法抗拒这个，他再怎么压抑自己不去想，也不能否认，他是真实而虔诚的爱着眼前这个人，这个呵护他整个童年的母亲。

 

他只能伸出双手，紧紧的回抱住她。

「不请我进去吗？」Frigga放开他，笑容满面的问道。

「……」Loki其实不太愿意，他都可以想像出Frigga一旦进屋，看着这间拥挤的屋子会有多难受。但他却拒绝不了他的母亲，他只能侧开身，给Frigga让了道，「请进。」无论如何，他都无法对眼前的这个人，带有一丝不敬。

Frigga跟着小儿子走到厨房，看到那个狭小的空间，一下子就心疼起来。他是她的小王子，从小到大，她给他的都是最好的，可是现在，他却窝在这个小小的公寓里，领着微薄的稿费，过着与从前完全不同的生活。

她还注意到塞得满满的烟灰缸，有些无奈的摇摇头。

「Mother，妳坐一会，我给妳冲杯咖啡。」Loki回避着Frigga的视线，开始烧水、磨豆。在等水烧开的时候，他拿出那套他存了好久才终于买下的、最值钱的咖啡杯。

他不敢看Frigga，他害怕她眼底的心疼，更害怕其他的情绪。

所以他只能慢吞吞的开始为母亲冲咖啡，希望能把这个每天必备，但通常只需要五分钟不到的例行时间拉得更长一点。然而，明明早已练就的稳定的手腕，此刻却微微颤抖着，水流忽大忽小。

 

Loki有点焦躁，这样就不能冲出他最引以为傲的咖啡给妈妈了。

 

尽管他很清楚不可能，但他希望Frigga会认为他过得很好，他希望她会以他为荣——即便他真的没有什么可以骄傲的。

Frigga注意到他刻意避开的眼神，难过地在心底叹息，为她的丈夫也为她的儿子，他们都是她最珍贵最珍惜的人，可是她却只能眼睁睁的看着他们走向分歧，然后好像各自崩坏。

Loki对于自己的失误很烦躁，他又一次的拿出咖啡豆，却被Frigga阻止了。

Frigga温柔的覆上小儿子还在微微发抖的手背，轻柔的说：「My dear，这闻起来真香，让我尝尝。」

「Mother……我……我没冲好，」Loki结结巴巴，他还是不敢看她，他真的不知道要用什么样的表情面对三年不见的母亲，「味道不对，我再冲一次。」他只好拿起咖啡壶，想把刚冲好的咖啡倒进水槽里。

「No, Loki, 这就是最好的。」Frigga抢过他手上的咖啡壶，自顾自的给自己倒了一杯，咖啡的香气盘绕鼻尖，她轻啜一口，果酸冲击舌尖，余韵是微微的甘味，留在舌根，久久不散。

 

「这是我喝过最好喝的Yirgachefe。」

Loki无语，没有再坚持，也给自己倒了一杯咖啡。他想点根烟平复一下他的烦躁，却不愿意让他优雅的母亲吸二手烟，只好灌了一口温度仍高的咖啡，差点没把自己的喉咙烫出水泡。

Frigga没有坐到那张小小的单人沙发上，她拿出她大老远带来的香草布丁，希望能唤醒小儿子久违的、只属于母亲的那份温柔记忆。

 

「Loki，这是我从Mjolnir庄园带来的，你最喜欢的、我亲手做的香草布丁，你想试试看吗？」她刻意提起Mjolnir庄园，想要唤起小儿子更多属于童年的柔软——

 

 

 

在他还小的时候、在Mjolnir庄园里，有一个宽大的开放式厨房。Frigga站在里面，厨房十分亮堂，有着好多扇格子玻璃窗，还有一个很大的大理石台面的工作台。她穿着白色的围裙，上面绣着小小的玫瑰花，熟练的搅拌着锅里散发着甜味的糖浆。

 

小小的Loki还不及台面的高度，他眨着闪闪发亮的绿色眼睛，期待的看着母亲为他做香草布丁。

 

Frigga喜欢在做布丁的时候让Loki陪在她身边，这样她每进行到一个段落的时候，就能揉揉小儿子柔软的黑发，或是亲亲他软嫩白皙的小脸，再告诉他，她有多爱他。

 

她会让Loki第一个吃到刚刚做好的布丁，蓝色眼睛里带着满满的温柔，满足的看着小儿子吃得神采飞扬。Loki还太小，总是吃得像只小花猫，Frigga对着那个画面总会忍不住笑出声，然后再小心翼翼的擦去他嘴角沾到的布丁。

 

 

 

她的话让Loki好像回到那个总是整理的十分干净的厨房。

 

Loki默默在心底叹口气，就像他知道Frigga会心疼他一样，Frigga也十分了解自己的儿子，知道怎么样让他卸下防备。

他在Frigga期待的眼神下尝了一口，香香甜甜的味道在口中散开，浓浓的香草味入口即化——那是超市的布丁绝对买不到的味道，更是无论谁也取代不了的温暖。这味道让Loki差点就红了眼眶，他眨眨眼睛，硬是逼着自己勉强忍耐住，然后说：「Mother，还是妳做的布丁最好吃。」

这个赞美让Frigga很高兴，她站在小儿子的身边，思索着自己该说什么。

她知道自己应该要更温和一点的方式拉近她与小儿子之间的距离，可是她没有时间了，所以她很快就决定，要用最直白的方式——委婉是Loki擅长的，那只会让他更拿手的避开问题。

所以她说：「Loki，你怪你父亲吗？」

「⋯⋯⋯」那个名词像是刺激到Loki，他甚至没有办法思考自己应该要用什么样的心情来应对，在他自己都措手不及下，就瞬间暴躁的吼了出来，「He's not my father! 」

Frigga很心疼，却也很心痛，她的小儿子，一直都温和有礼，从来不曾这样对她大吼。

她凝视他，然后问：「Then am I not your mother?」

「⋯⋯⋯」这个问题刺痛了他，但Loki只是咬着牙，强作冷酷的说：「You are not.」他在心底祈求，希望母亲能放过他——他在心底歉疚，Mother，对不起，我不想伤害妳的。

可是Frigga不愿意，她只楞了一下，随即笑着说：「You're always so perceptive about everyone but yourself.」

 

她笑着，可是Loki却看见那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛里，强忍着泪水。

Frigga太理解他了，他在她面前所有的伪装都显得无知且可笑。

 

最重要的是，他真的不能忍受这个，他不能忍受她脸上有任何伤心，那个受伤的表情让他觉得愧疚。他闭上眼又睁开，让自己平复了一下过于激动的情绪，然后，他紧紧的握住了她的手，抱歉的说：「I’m sorry, mother.」

那双跟他兄长一模一样的蓝色眼睛立刻就安慰地笑了，Frigga带着锐利的哀求，握紧小儿子的手说：「我知道你不能谅解他，但是，他很想念你。他病了，病得很重，你和Thor，可以回去看看他吗？」她没有问他知不知道他兄长的下落，而是笃定的认定这个事实。

她的问题让Loki整个人都紧绷了起来。

Odin病了？那代表Thor要回去接管Odinson家了吗？为什么Frigga知道他跟Thor在一起？为什么要他回去看他……

无数的疑问闪过，但是Loki不想问，他只能假装淡然的回答他的母亲：「我会转告Thor的。」

「不，Loki，我说的是你跟Thor，你们一起。」Frigga温柔却强硬的反驳。

「⋯⋯⋯」Loki没有回答，他不知道怎么样回答，有那么一瞬间，他差点要否认他跟Thor住在一起的事——

 

可是，他不能、他不想、也不愿意否认。

 

因为他不能否认他跟Thor的爱情。

Frigga祈求的望着她的小儿子，「答应我，你会考虑的。」他是她一手带大的小儿子，也是最了解他的母亲，她知道如何触碰他心底最柔软的那一块。

 

她不对他提他的兄长、甚至没有过问一句Thor好不好，她像是只为她的小儿子而来。她还是那个母亲，还是那个把他抱在怀里，哄着他喝完蜂蜜牛奶的母亲。

Loki又沉默了一下，最终还是对Frigga认输，他吞了口口水，艰难的说：「……我答应妳。」

他不能拒绝她。

她是他整个童年最美好的记忆。她带着他认识莎士比亚、托尔斯泰和狄更斯；她教会他倾听贝多芬、莫札特和萧邦。她温柔的娇惯他成为一朵高傲的玫瑰花，她给予他最丰富的涵养，她还给了他最珍贵也最无私的，母亲的爱。

Frigga欣慰地笑了。

Frigga没办法待太久，她亲吻她的小儿子，匆匆忙忙的告别。她说：「你父亲病的很重，我得回去照顾他，我在Asgard等你们回来。」

 

她的语气十分坚定，因为她认定她的儿子们不会辜负她的期望。

Loki只能站在和早上送走兄长一样的位置上，将母亲送出门。他看着Frigga的背影很久，才无力的走回厨房。他疲倦的将自己摔进沙发里，燃了根烟开始出神，再也没有能力抑制那些回忆朝他席卷而来——

Odin和Frigga都对他很好，非常好。

他们疼爱他甚至超过自己的亲生儿子Thor，只要在Odin的范围内，即便不那么合理，他也会满足Loki的要求。他从不要求或是限制Loki，只要Loki喜欢的他都鼓励他去学习，Loki隐隐约约觉得，Odin是在有意无意的引导他往另外一个方向走。

他在14岁那年曾经刷爆Odin给他的附卡，只为了购买一本Hemingway的初版小说。Odin知道之后只是像孩童时代那样摸摸他的脑袋，然后替他把帐单付清。而那年他收到的生日礼物是Dickens的Oliver Twist手稿，他不知道他神通广大的父亲是从哪里弄来的，他只记得捧着手稿时他整个人都在发抖，还要小心翼翼以免眼泪不小心滴到珍贵的稿本上。

Odin在Thor大学时期强硬的要求他走商科，不允许Thor学习自己更有兴趣的资讯工程。可是当Loki提出他想念古典文学时，Odin二话不说就同意了，还送他一台车做为他上大学的礼物及交通工具。天知道那时候的Thor每天还得早起转两班公车才能到学校呢，Odin早在Thor国中毕业之后就不允许他由司机接送上下学。

他不像Thor一样总是遭受Odin严厉的训斥，Odin对他从来都没有太过强烈的要求，他总是对Loki反覆强调，他说：我只要你开心就好，my son.

在Loki的记忆中，与Thor完全截然不同的是，Odin是他最温暖慈爱的父亲。

他会抱着他眺望庄园里的夕阳，他会带着他做幼稚至极的游戏，他对着他的脸总是温和柔软，他会亲吻他的脸颊说早安晚安，他会引导着他学习每一样他有兴趣的新事务。

 

他唯一会板起脸对他，是他不肯好好吃饭的时候。

在面对Loki，Odin往往会变成另外一个人，一个谁也不熟悉不认识的Odin。

被抱在父亲怀中的Loki，趴在父亲的肩头，他总认为那才是他的父亲。可是那样的Odin，往往会让Frigga露出担心的表情，年幼的Loki不知道那是什么意思，他只会在父亲极力挤出的微笑中，又昏昏沉沉的睡去。

Odin极度宠爱他，把自己的亲生儿子都抛到脑后。

他还记得有一次，Thor背着受伤的他回家，Odin板着脸亲自盯着家庭医生给他上药。事后Odin大发雷霆，差点要把Thor痛揍一顿，被Frigga挡下来后，改成罚他跪了一下午，还不许吃晚餐。他的理由是：你没有保护好弟弟。

好在Thor一向是粗枝大叶的，所以他依旧能健康快乐的成长。Loki瞒着父母偷偷给Thor送晚餐的时候，他还一把抱住他，亲了一口他的额头，满脸愧疚心疼的说：我就知道你对我最好了，弟弟，我以后一定会保护好你的。

Loki简直不知道该拿这个傻瓜哥哥怎么办，他完全没有觉得自己被罚得莫名其妙，面对Odin的怒火时，垂头丧气却坦然无惧的接受了自己的惩罚。

Odinson家的小王子，这个称号如影随形的跟了Loki整整十九年。

他表现好时Odin会称赞他，表现不好时Odin只会摸着他的脑袋，笑着对他说：没关系，Loki，我们再加油。

以前他以为那是因为Odin比较疼爱他，后来他才知道，毕竟不是亲生的，所以教育起来也会绑手绑脚的。

相较之下母亲对他跟Thor真的是一视同仁，至少Loki真的没有在那份爱里感受到任何差别对待——虽然Frigga花在他身上的时间更多，母亲会温柔的读书给他听、陪他写文章、为他做好吃的香草布丁。他顽皮恶作剧捉弄别人被发现时，她也会板起脸严肃但不失温和的训诫他。

母亲就是母亲，她在他和Thor面前的表情，是一样的。

可是后来的他，明明知道那确确实实的就是最纯粹无私的母爱，不该被怀疑也不该被质疑，但他就是不能控制的觉得，那其中是不是也参杂了同情与怜悯？

后来的Loki，让自己冷酷的把那些感情归咎于，如果说Frigga对他的疼爱是出自真心真意，那Odin的疼爱就有一半是出自于愧疚。

 

因为只有那样他才能不去缅怀逝去的美好。

因为那样疼爱他的父亲，把爱当作手段，逼他认输。

——以爱为名的伤害，还是伤害。

 


	21. Chapter 21

下午3点17分，Thor回到公寓里。

他看着弟弟坐在电脑前飞快的打着字，他凑近他，他依旧不吭一声，这才发现他的眼角似乎红通通的。Thor环顾了一下狭小的厨房，然后看见水槽里还没清洗的咖啡杯。

「Loki，有客人吗？」他搬了椅子坐到弟弟身后，然后捉住弟弟正在键盘上起舞的手，强硬的将他连同椅子整个人转过来面对自己。

「………」Loki沉默着，低垂着眼帘，咬着嘴唇不发一语。

「谁来过了，Loki？」Thor不死心，又问了一次。

对于Loki，他的耐性总会比想像中来得多。他点燃一根烟，自己抽了一口，然后将烟放到弟弟唇边，定定的看着他。

Loki瘫在位置上，思索着到底该不该将早上的事告诉锲而不舍的兄长，「………」他抽了一口Thor指尖的烟，再抽一口，才略带疲惫的回答哥哥的问题：「mother来过了。」

「她说了什么？」Thor的询问丝毫不带感情。

Loki有些讶异，他不知道为什么哥哥连对Frigga的态度都接近冷酷的状态。

「她说Odin病了，希望我们回去看看。」Loki简单的覆述母亲的要求。

 

他望着那双蓝色眼睛，突然就有些害怕，他不知道Frigga的出现代表什么，可是他知道，他没有能力再离开Thor一次了。他夹过Thor手上的烟又抽了一大口，才勉强镇定自己的表情，然后问他：「brother，他们为什么会知道我们在Jotunheimr，而且还知道我们住在一起？」

Thor将他拉过来，坐在自己的双腿间，亲了一口他苍白的侧脸后说：「谁知道，毕竟是高高在上的Odinson家。」想了想，他强调似的补充，「你不想，我们就不要回去。」

他隐瞒了Fandral传来的消息，Stark在三个月前确实和Odin有着密切的来往与联系，这与他骇进Stark的通联记录的结果不谋而合。但是有传闻他们秘密签署了合约，只是合约内容没有人知道是什么，两个集团也都没有对外公开表是合作的意向与内容。

最终人们选择把他当成一个流言，但是Thor很清楚，在商场上，空穴来风，向来事必有因。可是Thor翻遍了Stark集团内部最重要的机密，都找不到所谓的合约。

这个结果让Thor很烦躁。

他们的状况好不容易渐入佳境，他不希望又出现什么不可抗力且让人厌恶的因素改变他的兄弟的态度。而此时此刻，他最厌恶的因素就是Odin——他始终认定，Loki离开的原因跟Odin脱不了关系。

他知道Odin有多疼爱Loki，他曾经引以为羡，但却更为Loki感到高兴。Loki没有经历过他小时候那些严格到残酷的训练，这是他对父亲唯一感激的地方。他可以接受父亲以培养接班人的名义对他的各种严苛，但是他并不希望那些同样发生在他的兄弟身上。

可是后来，那些疼爱在Loki离开以后，在他看来全都成为讽刺和笑话。他认定那只是Odin心狠手辣的结果，甚至是某种手段，他的父亲，在他少数的记忆里，从来就不是个温暖和善的人。

他随意的将烟头塞进扑满咖啡渣的烟灰缸里，考虑着该怎么不过分伤感情的拒绝这件事，虽然这件事本身就很伤感情。但是对他而言，没有什么比不伤害到Loki还重要。

Loki叹了口气，他猜得出来兄长在想什么，他的态度已经很明显的抗拒这件事，他不能说什么，毕竟Odin对Thor有多严厉他是最清楚的人，认真说来他还是造成这种阴影的罪魁祸首——毕竟，没有对比就没有伤害。Odin对他的慈爱，完全对比在他兄长身上，他对他有多宽容、对他的哥哥就有多严格。

 

如果他是Thor，只怕不用等到大学毕业就已经离家出走了。

他伸手抚平Thor皱起的眉头，「⋯⋯回去看看吧，」然后主动靠上哥哥的胸膛，公园那一夜后，他最近愈来愈喜欢赖在这个地方，「也许他真的快死了。」

「Loki……」Thor搂紧他，轻声喊着。

「只是去看看而已，我保证，我会陪着你。」他知道他的兄长需要什么，而他决定大方一点。

「诸神在上，」Thor嘟囔着，双手轻松的将他的兄弟托了起来往卧室走，「你要是再偷偷离开，我就把你一辈子绑在床上。」

「噢，brother，」Loki轻笑出声，「这个威胁还真是可怕。」

Thor宠爱的笑笑，「小混蛋。」他当然听得出来这个小混蛋在嘲讽他，但是他很喜欢这样，这样的Loki，愈来愈像他的Loki。

他终究找回了他，不是Odinson也不是Laufeyson，只是他的，Loki。

三天后，上午10点。

当他们肩并着肩一起走出Asgard机场，都有种恍如隔世的感觉。

因为他们的身边站着彼此。

 

三年来，他们最痛苦、最残缺的部分被填满，Loki突兀的感觉自己就像是征战沙场已久的将士，终于历劫归来，回到故土之后，最庆幸的，是身边这个人还在。

 

Thor则感到安慰，距离他上次回到Asgard不过短短几个月，他上一次，他还没能将他的弟弟紧紧拥入怀中，但这一次，他却能搂着他的肩，一起踏上这个充满他们回忆的地方。

 

Heimdall已经尽责的等待在机场外，Thor在出发前已经联系过Frigga，告诉她他们会回来探望Odin，Frigga坚持询问班机的时间，好让Heimdall去接他们。

 

老管家就像儿时他接送兄弟俩上下学一样，虽然总是不苟言笑，但却尽可能温暖的对他们展露一丝温和。

「大少爷、小少爷。」Heimdall的眼角已经添上几分皱纹，小的时候在Loki心里，这个老管家虽然总是没什么表情，也不太爱说话，但却像颗大树一样可靠，一直小心翼翼的呵护着两位少爷。

 

Loki得知身世时，其实也怀疑Heimdall早就知道他养子的身分，但是他并没有因此而对Loki另眼相待。他一直都十分尊重Loki小少爷的身分，只要一想到这里，黑发男人也会觉得有一丝感激——至少Heimdall的尊重呵护了他的童年，没有让他在最该被疼爱的年纪，察觉自己的不同。

而此刻，看见老管家的苍老，Loki竟然莫名的有种悲凉感。那抹苍老，触动了他心底最柔软却也最怕被碰触的一块。

Thor看也不看Heimdall，对他的招呼仿若未闻，只是沉默的径自拉着Loki坐上后座。

老管家的眼中闪过一抹失落，Loki有些不忍心。

 

这几天的旁敲侧击下，他大概知道兄长对于家族的怨念与态度。可是他为什么离开跟Heimdall一点关系也没有，Heimdall并不知道他当年与Odin说了些什么，所以他的兄长不应该把气出在老管家身上。

「Heimdall，这些年好吗？」Loki开口打破车内的沉默，这一向是Thor的工作，感觉有点奇怪。

「我很好，小少爷，你呢，过的好吗？」Heimdall坐在副驾驶座，微笑着回答。

Loki一如他印象中的斯文有礼，他一直都是Odinson家的小王子，也是Frigga的骄傲。他优雅又俊美，纤细又坚韧，Loki虽然不如Thor强壮，也不像他那般阳光会自然而然的吸住所有人的目光，但是他身上，有着另一种深深吸引人的气质。

一种略带阴郁，却会使人莫名心疼、想好好了解他的气质。

「还可以。」

Thor仍旧紧抓着Loki的手不放，Loki几次想抽回手，却被Thor以更强的力道的握住。他转头看着兄长的侧脸，那张向来温暖的俊脸此时没有一点笑容，绷得死紧，蓝色眼睛透出一抹烦躁，看起来就像是在生闷气一样。

Loki拿他没办法，只好反扣住那只大手，大拇指在哥哥的手背上轻柔的摩娑着，希望Thor能放轻松一点。Thor看向他，那双绿色的眼睛带着不明的笑意，有些狡黠，却更像他记忆中的弟弟。

Thor苦笑了一下，算是回应。如果不是Loki的安抚，他根本就不想也不会回来。

「大少爷，要先去医院还是先回庄园？」Heimdall似乎没有注意到兄弟俩的互动，只是沉声问道。

「先回庄园吧。」Thor总算开口，但他的答案让Heimdall更加难受。

然而老管家只是隐去自己的落寞，恭敬的应下。

Loki在心底叹了口气，望向车窗外，熟悉又陌生的景色不断往后退，唯独那抹特属于Asgard的耀眼阳光，是记忆中永远抹不去的存在。

冬天就快要过去了，再一次的，黑发男人对自己说。

上午11点56分，Mjolnir庄园。

Loki站在久违的房间里，房间的摆设跟当年他走的时候一模一样，甚至没有染上一点点灰尘——他的四柱雕花大床，上面还好好挂着床幔，依旧是他离家前的那抹墨绿色。他的书桌上，摊着一本莎士比亚诗集，他走到桌边一看，居然仍然是他离开前最后看到的页面。

 

他也不知道为什么自己会记得，可他就是记得。也许，是因为，他从来都没有真正忘过。

 

如果他对自己够坦承，那他也许就会承认，其实，他也曾经在午夜梦回时，一次次的回到这个庄园里——

 

这个承载他所有美好记忆的地方。

他恍惚的看着他的三角钢琴依旧矗立在大片落地窗旁，窗帘依旧是墨绿色滚着金边，低调又透着一股奢华。钢琴上摆着他最后练习的第三钢琴协奏曲，被评为世界上最难演奏的钢琴协奏曲。

 

他走过去，打开琴盖，温柔的抚过琴键，按下了几个键，发现居然没有走音，看来母亲应该有派人定期保养。

Loki坐到琴椅上，脑子还没转动，双手的反应已经比脑袋还快上一步，自然的开始弹起萧邦的夜曲——他学会的第一首曲子，他的钢琴启蒙老师的赞美还在耳边回荡着。

 

“这个孩子的天分很高，Mrs. Odinson，如果好好培养，Loki将来一定可以成为一名伟大的钢琴家。”

 

可是命运总是出乎意料，他没有成为伟大的钢琴家，他成为一名小说家。

 

三年没有弹琴，他很清楚自己的技巧大幅退步，可是那些音符，却在脑海中转动着，熟练的自指尖流出——手指像是带着记忆一样，他不需要琴谱，就可以流利的弹出悠扬的乐声。

闭上眼睛，他好像就能看见，坐在诺大的钢琴前面，那个小小的自己。母亲坐在椅子的另一边，温柔的陪伴他，与他四手联弹。当他们敲下最后一个琴键后，身后就会传来父亲与哥哥，迫不及待的掌声。

当他按下最后一个音符，一向清冷惯了的Loki，红了眼角——他走的时候，以为自己永远不会再回来，以为自己会永远自我放逐在那个阴暗的Jotunheimr。

 

可是现在，他回到Mjolnir庄园、回到兄长的身边。

 

诸神在上，从小到大，他第一次对自己所能拥有的那些，在旁人看起来只不过是天生幸运的一切，心怀感激。

他陷在自己的思绪里，既慌恐又感激、既不安又温暖、既迷惘又清晰。

 

落地窗外洒进的阳光折射在他身上，一切好像都没有变。

 

 

 

Thor倚靠在门边，听着弟弟久违的琴声，他闭上眼睛投入的模样，让他不敢走进去打扰——这是他踏上Asgard以后，第一次觉得回到庄园也不错，因为他再次听到Loki的琴声。

 

他弹琴的模样，就是那个他心中的小王子，洁白修长的手指在琴键上优雅的舞动，那是他记忆中最美的画面——诸神在上，他发誓他愿意为了这个时刻的Loki，付出所有。

 

金发男人在心中开始盘算，回到Jotunheimr后，是不是也该给弟弟买架钢琴。

 

乐声渐停，看着Loki又陷入自己的世界中，Thor微微一笑，悄悄的走上前从后环上他，健壮的手臂缠绕在Loki的胸前，为他圈起一个安全的世界。

 

Loki被他吓了一跳，却只是无奈地拉下哥哥的一只手，让自己的手掌扣住兄长的大手，略带埋怨地说：「brother，你不应该对着Heimdall发脾气。」

Thor闭上眼忍耐了一下，才勉强保持自己的语气不至于太过冷淡，「他没有拦住你。」这个地方让他情绪很差，他好几次都想拉起Loki，直接转头离开。

Loki忍住了想抚额的冲动，再次为老管家说情：「跟他无关，他什么都不知道。」

「Loki⋯⋯Heimdall要我跟他去公司，老头子病倒，公司没人管，剩下mother一个人也管不动。」Thor闷闷不乐，将头埋入弟弟的肩窝中，蹭来蹭去，像只撒娇的金毛犬。

但是Loki却明白他的意思。

 

Thor一旦进了Odinson集团，就代表他大概甩不开这个责任了。这也是Thor不愿意回来Asgard的原因，他一再的在电话中对母亲强调，他不想管Odinson家族的事，他只是来探病，可是却逃不开老管家带着祈求的眼睛。

 

Heimdall终究是看着他们兄弟长大的，知道如何让他们心软——Thor不答应，他会找上Loki、Loki不答应，他会让Frigga来劝服他。

 

「再给我一点时间，brother，至少，等探望完父亲再说吧。」他没有推开Thor黏人的举动，只是抬眼看向窗外，他的房间是Mjolnir庄园里景致最好的一间，三角钢琴的摆放的位置当初是Frigga特别研究过的——从琴椅上的角度望过去，能看见阳光洒落整个花园，虽然是冬天，似乎仍旧一片繁华似锦。

「不许离开我。」Thor加重了手上的力气，带着霸道和不容质疑，更不容许被拒绝。

 

回到庄园让他整个人都神经紧绷。

他不能不害怕，如果他接管Odinson家族的代价就是失去他的兄弟，那么，他会选择与整个家族为敌，就像三年前他做的那样。

Loki转过身，将脸埋入哥哥的腹肌里，双手环上兄长的腰间，大概是因为回到庄园，突然就让他生起一股恶作剧的兴致。他抬起头望向他的兄长，尽可能的让自己泪眼迷蒙，闷声说道：「如果你接管了家族，也许你可以把我当成秘密情人，养在Jotunheimr。」

「你知道我永远不会那样做的，我要你光明正大的在我身边。」Thor把他从椅子上拉起来，亲吻他的眼角，吻去那些永远会让他上当的泪水。

 

他再一次说：「答应我，不许离开我。」

 

Loki没有回答，他吻上他的兄长，用略为冰凉的唇，说明他的爱。

 


	22. Chapter 22

晚上6点，Odinson家维持以往的用餐习惯，准时开饭。

一样的饭厅，只是少了父母，显得更加空旷与寂静。Thor和Loki分坐在长桌的两边，在Heimdall沉默地服侍下开始用餐。Frigga待在医院没有回来，只是简单的交代兄弟俩明天到医院去探望Odin，但是她并没有说明Odin的病情。

Loki没有问，Thor更不打算问。

Odinson家的餐厅很大，餐桌上依旧铺着母亲最喜欢的那条玫瑰桌巾，上头的玫瑰花已经洗得有些褪色，再也不复童年时的艳丽，却仍然是记忆中那抹灿开的模样。

Heimdall低着头站在一边，看不清表情，安静得仿佛他只是餐厅里的一道装饰。要不是他会在少爷们喝光高脚杯里的红酒时迅速斟满、或者是当他们吃完一道菜肴时，看向旁边待命的仆人示意他们赶紧上下一道菜，Loki几乎都要以为，沉默寡言的老管家是不是石化了。

兄弟俩都不开口，他们都受过最良好的教育、有着最优良的用餐礼仪，在他们还小的时候，就被教导吃饭时间不许说话，因为那是大人们的特权。荒谬的是现在他们成为大人了，却不知为何，竟重回孩提时代的用餐礼仪。

餐桌上只有两人的刀叉碰到白色盘面时，发出的一点细微声响。空气中仿佛漫延着一种隐约的尴尬，好像连老管家上了年纪的呼吸声，都清清楚楚。

Loki面无表情，闭紧着嘴巴咬着口里的牛肉，舌尖似乎有些麻木了，食不知味。Thor抬头看了他一眼，然后端起红酒，一饮而尽。

这顿饭吃得极为沉闷，从头到尾两兄弟都没和对方交谈过一句话，当他们终于用完餐时，Loki松了一口气。

晚上10点48分，Thor走进Loki的房间。

Loki半靠在床头，手上正看着他当年看到一半的莎士比亚诗集，他已经洗过澡了，穿着一身墨绿色的真丝睡衣，那是Frigga命人事先准备好的。Loki觉得自己很可笑，他以为离开Mjolnir庄园这么多年，他会很不适应这里的一切。

但是，这一切都这么熟悉——在宽大的白色浴缸里泡完澡、穿上高档睡衣、将自己埋入柔软的床铺中，这些久违的奢侈，他却享受得十分自然。

天生的贵公子，他自嘲的想。

Thor穿着同款的蓝色睡衣，连门也不敲就走进弟弟的房间里。Loki看见他显得十分讶异，他以为回到庄园他的兄长会待在自己的卧室中——毕竟Thor刚刚在餐桌上一言不发，Loki以为，Thor大概是不想让庄园里的其他人，知道他们的关系。

 

因为Loki自己就是这么想的。

Thor阴沉着脸，从另一侧上床，然后将他揽入怀里，金灿灿的脑袋埋在弟弟的肩窝中，轻柔地啃了几口——带着撒娇、恐惧和些微的怒气。

黑发男人好气又好笑，硬是将兄长拉起来，看着他的蓝色眼睛，温柔地问道：「怎么了？」

「你不在我睡不着。」金发男人闷闷不乐。

他已经习惯每天晚上都抱着弟弟入睡，就算Loki跟他吵架让他睡在那张小到不行的双人沙发时，他也会在半夜摸回床上，将弟弟紧紧搂入怀里，而已经睡熟的Loki，也会自然而然地遵从身体的本能，向那团热源靠近。

回到庄园让Thor极度紧绷，他连自己的床都没沾到，就跑到弟弟的房间里——他才懒得管Heimdall会不会注意到，Odinson家任何一个人的看法都不是他要操心的事，他唯一要做的，只有紧紧看住这个小混蛋。

 

Loki伸手推了推兄长，提醒道：「你不能待在这，Heimdall会疑心的，还有其他人，会说闲话的。」

 

Thor却将他抱得更紧，反驳道：「你是我的、我也是你的，为什么不可以？」

Loki简直无可奈何，他实在不明白为什么他的兄长有时候霸道至极、有时候却又像个孩子一样，他亲吻了哥哥英俊的侧脸，然后说：「我保证，我不会偷偷离开，这样可以吗？」

「Heimdall要我明天早上就先跟他去公司。」Thor还是不高兴，嘟嘟囊囊地抱怨着下午他们谈论过的问题。

Loki不想理他，他的哥哥只是在闹脾气而已，所以他反问道：「那我明天早上先去医院？」

这刚好也合了他的心意，事实上，他其实并不想跟兄长一起去探望Odin——有些话，他想单独跟那个他喊了十九年父亲的人说。

就像是看穿了Loki的想法一样，Thor将弟弟脸颊旁垂落的发丝，温柔地拨到耳后，他几乎像是在叹息，「我不想你一个人去。」Loki离开，就算Odin不是主因，也绝对占了大部分的因素，他不想弟弟独自去见他。

 

上一次，三年前，Loki不就是在单独跟Odin谈完话以后，就离开了吗？这一次无论如何，他不想也不敢重蹈覆辙。

那个声调中隐藏的情绪，再次触动了清冷的小说家的心。他将哥哥推到床头，然后靠上他的胸膛，给自己找了舒服的位置，才懒洋洋地说道：「我会回来的。」

 

“我会回来的，因为我爱你。”黑发男人在心底补充道。他想到这里，依赖似的在兄长的胸口蹭了蹭。

「我们会一起回去Jotunheimr？」Thor问道。

「我们会一起回去Jotunheimr。」Loki答道。

一个用问句、一个用句点，简短地复述对方的话，却有着完全不同的含意——他们在疑问中寻求解答，在解答中寻求保证，在保证中寻求安心，最终在安心中入睡。

Thor眯起眼，在弟弟看不见的头顶上，嘴角快速地闪过一丝笑意，然后点了一根烟。

Loki离开家以前并不会抽烟，所以房间里没有烟灰缸，于是他拿了一个酒杯装了点水代替。Thor一口、Loki一口，兄弟俩共同品尝那只烟，像是在做某种无声的亲密交流，一种唇齿交流。

他们在Jotunheimr养成了这种习惯，然后享受。

一根烟抽完，Thor将烟头丢进装着水的玻璃杯里，烟头碰到水，发出嘶一声，红点立刻消失，水迅速地染湿整个烟蒂，随之而来的是烟头熄灭的垢味。

然后，床头柜上造型像小房子一样的精美桌钟，时针走到了11，正好是在Jotunheimr时，Thor规定的睡觉时间。接着——

金发男人死皮赖脸地开口：「那我今晚要睡在这里。」

黑发男人咬牙切齿地低吼：「Thor Odinson！」

但他还来不及表达他的愤怒与抗议，就被他的兄长翻身压在身下，不管不顾的热唇贴上他，好像瞬间就能融化他的理智——

又被他得逞了！这是小说家昏睡前的最后一个想法。

上午8点，Odinson兄弟一起走出Mjolnir庄园。

Heimdall准备先送Loki到医院，再将Thor带去公司。

黑发男人转过头，看着身边西装笔挺的兄长，合身的西装裹着Thor的肌肉，竟然衬得他更加高大帅气。

出门前，Thor坚持不肯打领带，还随性地扯开两颗扣子，不受控的行为让Heimdall眉头皱得死紧，Thor却浑不在意，还在Heimdall背后做鬼脸。Heimdall对大少爷的任性和脾气无奈至极，只得求助地看向小少爷，Loki本来不想参与这场领带斗争，最后架不住老管家哀求的眼神，只得让他先到车上等他们。

Loki翻着白眼走到兄长面前，自己亲自帮他扣上扣子、又打上领带，这才让Thor满意地笑了。

最满意的，是Loki附在他耳边，小声却清晰的狠话：「不许把扣子解开，不然晚上你就自己睡。」

Thor大笑出声，揽着弟弟的肩膀，大步走向停在门口的那辆Royce's。

医院离Mjolnir庄园不远，很快就到了。Loki下车前，Thor定定地看着他。Thor没有开口，只是盯着他，那双藏着大海般的眼眸，隐含着一种占有的渴望。Loki笑了笑，指尖滑过兄长的手背，然后头也不回的下了车。

金发男人看着他的背影，宠溺地笑了，这才对坐在副驾驶座的Heimdall漫不经心地说道：「走吧！」

轮胎缓缓驶离医院大门，Loki隐身在角落，看着那台专属订制的Royce's离去。他走到医院的吸烟区燃起一根烟，淡漠地抽着，那股贵族般的气场和出众的外表引来不少路人的注目，他却毫无察觉——

只有他自己知道，他表面上若无其事，事实上他连手心都在出汗，他的心脏好像快要跳出胸膛，害怕、不安、紧张、无措，还有一种不知名的焦虑，紧紧环绕住他——他三年来不敢面对的一切，都即将到来，盘旋在耳边的，始终是那一句：

 

「爱比恨，更艰难。」

他抬头望了一眼Asgard的天空，那耀眼的阳光像极了他的发光体，无声地陪伴着他。

Loki一个人走进医院，顺利问到Odin的病房位置，他深吸了口气，尽可能地平复自己过快的心跳，这才往头等病房走。

病房门口站着两个保镳，一见到他就立刻恭敬地低下头喊他：「小少爷。」这两个人Loki都认得，都是跟了Odin很久的保镳，所以对Loki也十分熟悉。虽然这位小少爷三年未归，但他们也没有任何的质疑就让开身。Loki忍不住猜想，这大概是Frigga特地交代过的。

「总裁已经昏迷了一段时间，状况不是很好。」其中一位棕发保镳，轻声快速地向Loki说明Odin的病情。

Loki点点头，算是回应，又深吸了口气，才自己推开病房的大门。

他走进病房，脚步轻巧的像只猫儿，没有发出任何声音。

Frigga正好不在，诺大的病房里，只有躺在床上，戴着呼吸管，苍白无助的Odin。

他看着躺在床上昏迷不醒的独眼老人，他一直都是很有朝气与硬朗的。有他在，好像天塌下来也不会怎么样，他曾经是他眼中最宏伟的存在，可是如今，他却奄奄一息地躺在这里。

他走近病床，蹲下身来趴在病床边，然后，他伸出手，握住那双本来仓健有力的手——这双手，曾经在无数的黑夜抱稳他，让他安然入睡。也曾经扛着他，欣赏过庄园里的落日。更曾经搂着他，让他坐在膝头上，看着桌上的公文，指着文里的内容，教导着他其中的缺失。

 

这双手，为他扛起过一整片天空。

 

可是现在，他甚至不知道，这双手知不知道他的到来。

「你要睡多久？」他轻轻的问，「我不习惯看见你这个样子。」

「如果你不醒来，就没有人能阻止我跟Thor在一起了。」诸神在上，他多希望他的声音能更冷酷，而不是像现在这样，含着泪水和愤怒，还有说不清的复杂情感。

老人一动也不动，病房里弥漫着一股枯朽的气息，莫名将Loki拉回他们最后一次的谈话——

 


	23. Chapter 23

三年前，上午11点，Odin的书房。

Odin拿出一叠照片放在桌上，Loki只看了一眼，就感觉到他的世界逐渐在崩塌。他抖着手拿起照片，满满的画面里全都是他和Thor——他们在外面约会、他们勾肩搭背、他们牵着手、他们拥抱、他们亲吻。

照片里的人笑得太幸福，幸福到没想到现实这么近。

Loki完全不敢直视他的父亲，哆嗦着站在原地。

后来的他曾经猜想，当时的Odin，大概已经尽了自己最大的努力，才维持住他在Loki面前一贯的慈爱，温和着语气开口：「Loki，这样是不对的，你们这样是乱伦。」

但是Odin应该怎么也没有想到，他努力的慈爱却给了Loki一丝希望。他和从前一样的语气，让年轻的孩子贸然生出一股无知而无畏的勇气——他的父亲对他一向宽容，所以，或许，他会明白他，于是他说：「我不在乎。」

「你不是我亲生的。」他记得Odin是这样回答他的。

然而，Loki却战战兢兢的反驳父亲，「我早就知道了，既然是这样，那我跟Thor就不是乱伦。我不在乎，我可以离开Odinson家，只要能跟Thor在一起，我可以什么都不要。」

 

他略开那些刺痛他的理由，他很努力——努力地想为自己和兄长争取一个未来。

书房里的每一个画面都历历在目。

 

他清楚记得，Odin叹了口很长的气，他叹息着叫他的名字，「……Loki，」然后，他闭上仅剩的那只眼睛，整个人看上去疲惫至极。他低哑的嗓音，像是难过又像是愧疚——

 

更像是下了某种决心，他很缓慢地说：「你父亲是我派人杀的。」

「……」黑发男孩呆楞了一下，难以置信的问：「你说什么？」

这个问题，让Odin沉默了很久，Loki不知道他的沉默代表什么，但是他说出口的话，彻底地崩坏了他的世界：「你应该知道，Laufeyson家族是如何落寞的。」

「⋯⋯⋯」Loki再次愣住，好半天才挤出一句话，「什么家族？」

「Laufeyson，那才是你原本的姓氏。」

Laufeyson家族，在Mjolnir庄园，每个人都耳熟能详，那个没落的百年黑道世家。曾经，他们与Odinson家族并肩而立，分别占据Asgard与Jotunheimr的领导地位。

Odinson家族并非生来就洁白无瑕，它也曾经满手鲜血与罪孽，直到有一天，Odin彻底的厌倦那样的生活，他开始带领家族走上另一条截然不同的道路。

幸运的是，他成功了。不幸的是，成功总要付出些代价。

 

Odin的代价是他的眼睛。

 

年老的仆人说，Odin的眼睛，是在与Laufeyson家族中的谈判中，失去的。

传闻中，两大家族原先是世交，他们的生意错综盘根、环环相扣，可是不知道为什么，突然有一天，他们就开战了，以一种力求消灭对方的姿态，不死不休。然后，Odinson家族赢得胜利，奠定九界之国无上的地位，而Laufeyson家族就此败落，逐渐被人遗忘。

在那些还记得他们的人的口中，那是个黑暗邪恶的家族。

年轻的黑发男孩恐惧着，却逼着自己坚强，假装毫不在意，「我不在乎，我什至不知道他们是谁。」

 

他在心底默念：我不在乎，我是你的儿子，我是Loki Odinson，奥丁之子，不是什么黑道世家的儿子。

他似乎忘记，几分钟前，他才说过他可以离开Odinson家，不做他的儿子。他没有想到，不过几分钟，自己说出口的话成为一种诅咒，他诅咒了自己，他真的就此不再是Odinson。

 

可是，他多想继续做他的Loki Odinson。

Odin注视着小儿子，一种窒息的决绝在他们之间蚕食着他们，决绝到令人绝望。

直到Odin再次叹了口气，他站起身，以一种十分疲倦的姿态打开保险箱，慎重的从里面取出他珍藏了十几年的信封，将它递给Loki。

「等你看完了这封信，再说这些话吧。」

Loki抖着手接过，小心翼翼地打开信封拿出深埋十几年的信。他摊开脆弱的信纸，信纸边缘有些微微泛黄，上面的字迹乍看之下有些潦草，但又十分端正，看得出写信的人是带着如何庄重却又难过的心情，一字一句写下这封信。

薄薄的两页信纸，来自于他从未记忆的另一个父亲。

_【Dear Loki：_

_My son，我不知道你有没有机会看到这封信，但是如果你看到这封信时，想必我已经不在了。 I love you, my son. 我很遗憾没办法陪着你长大，但这是身为Laufeyson家族的领导者，必须付出的代价。我们与Odinson家族的对峙早非一日之寒，我知道命运是绝对不会放过我的，但是我也必须孤注一掷。_

_Loki，我的孩子，我真想紧紧拥抱你，告诉你我有多爱你。我真想陪着你成长、陪着你走过孩童的懵懂无知、陪着你走过青春的孤寂年少、陪着你走过社会的艰难险恶，最后再看着你走进礼堂，牵起另一个人的手，成就属于你的家庭和幸福。_

_Loki，请原谅我没有办法做到，如果你看见这封信，那请你明白，如果说我的离去能有一样好处的话，就是我能许我的儿子，一个完全截然不同的人生。_

_Loki，请答应我，忘记所有的仇恨、忘记你是Laufeyson家族一员的身分，去过属于你的人生、追寻属于你的幸福。如果我没有猜错，Odin会收养你的。如果他真的这样做，我的孩子，你可以不要视他为父，但也请你不要以他为仇。_

_总有一天，你会明白，爱比恨，更艰难。_

_爱你的父亲_

_Laufey_

_1997/5/8】_

喜欢莎士比亚的Odinson家小王子，从没见过比这封信更沉重的文字——他甚至不知道自己该用什么样的情绪解读这封信。

这封充满爱的信，却撕碎了假面，只剩下残酷。

时间好像没有了意义，过了许久，Loki才喃喃问出：「……为什么？」

为什么要杀他？为什么要收养我？为什么要那么疼爱我？为什么最后又选择伤害我？

太多的为什么，却没有一句问得出口，最终都只能化作那三个字——为什么？

Odin转过身背对他，他的身后是大片的玻璃窗，他从窗户望出去眺望着远方，语气悲凉，像是在哀悼，「Laufey是我最好的朋友，我们只是必须各自为自己的家族奋战。」

「那你为什么收养我？」他盯着父亲的背影，一动也不动，脑子还是不断转着——为什么？

为什么是我？为什么是Laufeyson家？为什么你们都要表现的这么爱我？

白发苍苍的老人终究还是转过身，叹道：「你是他的儿子，Loki，他的遗愿是让你远离这一切。」

Loki因为Odin的话摇摇欲坠，一时之间，他弄不清楚自己到底该保持怎样的心情、怎么样的表情，面对眼前这个疼爱他超过自己儿子的父亲。

他说，他是别人的儿子。

——那我这十九年来，冠着Odinson姓氏的人生，到底算什么？你给予我超过我应得的那些，究竟是你的谎言、还是你的愧疚？可无论是哪一种，都不对。真正该给予我的理由，难道不应该是爱吗？

Loki隐忍着，却忍不住自己的悲哀，他问道：「那我是你的儿子吗？」

Odin说：「I love you, my son. 你永远都是我的儿子，也永远是Loki Odinson。」

「那你为什么还要告诉我这一切？」Loki终于控制不住吼了起来。

这一切全都是假的，他不知道什么才是真的。

他说爱他，可是他把他推进这种残酷。他可以不要让他知道他是Laufeyson、他可以不要让他知道Laufey是他派人所杀，他明明都可以做到，为什么不让他永远活在一个谎言里？为什么要揭开真相的面纱？

「我不能眼睁睁地看着你们兄弟沉沦，这是悖德。传出去，你和Thor都无法在Asgard立足、更无法在Odinson家族占有一席之地。」他的语气平淡，但在Loki听来，这更像是指责。

他在恳求，他只能恳求。

高傲的Odinson家小王子，恳求着他的父亲，不要夺走他最后的救赎，「我可以像个影子一样，我不会让他蒙羞，我只想待在他身边。」Odin将他保护得太好，好到让Odinson家的小王子始终带有一抹天真，无法谅解和理解残酷。

他天真地以为，只要自己可以待在Thor身边，他就可以假装什么也不知道，就像他一直假装自己不知道，自己其实不是真正的小王子。

Odin的嘴开开合合，似乎想多说一点什么温情的话语，可是，终究，他只是无情的开口：「No, Loki. 如果你还愿意称呼我一声父亲、如果你能够稍微感谢我对你的养育之恩，那只有这件事，不可以。」

他的语调没有感情，只是强调着他对他的养育之恩。

那是第一次，Odin用对Thor的口吻，对他说话。

「我明白了。」

他在Odin的独眼中看见恳求和哀伤，那是他第一次觉得巨人般的父亲竟然早已在时光的流逝中渐渐衰老——Laufey说，可以不要视他为父，但是不要以他为仇。

 

他做不到，他依旧视他为父，做不到以他为仇。他的苍老让他心痛，他用尽全力呵护了他，他不能辜负、他不该辜负。

所以他最终放弃，他答应Odin他会离开Thor，可是他没有办法在Thor身边看着他却不爱他——他爱Thor，超越一切的深爱，可是他不能再爱，他只能离开。

不能碰触的爱，成为了痛，他只能选择离去。

他想他稍微能够明白Laufey说的，爱比恨，更艰难。

他爱Thor，也爱Odin和Frigga。

 

他不知道他们是用什么样的心情养大他这个应该是仇敌之子的养子，可是他不愿意看到谁为此而受伤。他希望他的离开能让每个人都回到他们应该在的位置上——

 

就像Thor曾经希望的一样，什么也不要变。

Odin用爱绑架他。

他常常在想，如果Odin对他是不闻不问、冷眼相对、偏心以待的话，那他一定不会这么简单如他所愿。

可是人生没有如果。

他可以那样做、他应该要那样做，但是他没有。

过去19年的人生中，他清楚地知道，Frigga对他的每一分疼爱、Odin对他的每一分关怀，都是真的。无论带着何种情绪或目的，那些都是真实存在过的。他是Odinson家族里，被捧在手掌心上宠大的小王子，连真正的王子Thor也不如他——这点曾经使他自豪，最后也使他崩溃。

他再也撑不住，跌跌撞撞的走到病房外，他不理会保镳们诧异的视线，也不理会后面护士的叫唤，直直地往逃生梯跑，他甚至不愿意花费时间等待电梯，就快速地奔跑下楼——他就快要控制不住……

他来到医院中庭，独自坐在冰冷的长椅上，任由泪水爬满脸颊，痛哭失声。

 


	24. Chapter 24

突然，他陷入一个柔软又温暖的怀抱。

Loki抬起头，他那个既美丽又优雅、既高贵又温柔的母亲，含着眼泪紧紧地拥抱着他。这种安慰，连Thor也无法给予，全世界没有人能够比得上——

Frigga拍着他的背，像小时候一样地安慰着他，那是他这几年极度渴求却又没有的东西——这几年，他就是一个什么都不缺，但是又什么都没有的人。

因为自己的孤立以及害怕，而选择自我放逐。

他像是即将溺毙在大海里的人遇见浮木那般，本能地抱紧母亲，将自己的脸埋在母亲的腰间里，想抓住最后一丝获救的可能。

 

他泪如泉涌，为自己也为躺在里面的Odin哭泣。

Frigga理解地抱着他，衷心地希望，一切的悲剧都能够结束在这里。

等到Loki终于稍为平静下来以后，Frigga坐到他身边，淡淡地开口：「Loki，你还恨他吗？」

「他为什么不能对我坦承一点？」Loki红着眼问道。

Frigga摸着儿子柔软的黑发，突然就想起他刚来到他身边时的模样——小小的孩子躺在Odin的臂弯里，睡得十分香甜。

 

即便到现在，她都还是忍不住赞叹——他真是个漂亮的孩子，白嫩的脸颊，教人看了就想亲一口。睡着时两颗小拳头还握得紧紧的，嘴边流着口水，不时还会扭动一下，但是只要拍拍他，他很快就又会安稳。

她还记得她当时立刻就被这个小东西融化了。她从Odin手上接过他，温柔的抱进怀里，亲吻他的额头，然后说：You are our son, Loki.

可是，她也记得，丈夫脸上那个深深愧疚和痛苦的神色。

 

后来那个表情，如隐随行地跟了他十几年。每一次他抱着Loki时，脸上那怀念挚友又惭愧的表情，总是让她很担心——Odin一直害怕会有这么一天，可是再怎么害怕，那一天也还是来了。

不管他有多少的不情愿，他都要向他的儿子坦承真相，寻求他认为自己根本不配得到谅解——即便他最后还是有所保留。

「他对你不够坦承，是因为他害怕，他害怕是因为他爱你。」Frigga犹豫了很久，她其实不知道这些话是不是该由她来说来解释，可是她不愿意再看见她的儿子和丈夫互相伤害。

 

她终于脱口而出：「Laufey不是他派人所杀的……而是……」她倏然捏紧儿子的手，力气大得惊人，却还是停了下来。

Loki的手被捏得有些疼，但他没有推开母亲的手，只是追问道：「而是什么？」尽管他已经隐隐猜测到结果，但他还是不能不问。

他想要一个终结，终结那个悲凉的人生。

Frigga低下头，含糊不清地说道，「……而是他亲手所杀。」Loki就坐在她身边，非常近的距离，可是他仍然得很仔细专注地听，才能听清母亲说的话。

然而，这个结果并没有让他太意外。

「So why did he lie?」他只是疲倦地问着，并没有太多的情绪。

Loki也很讶异自己的平静，他应该要愤怒、要怨恨。

 

他应该要愤怒Odin的欺骗；他应该要怨恨Odin的杀戮——可是，他都没有。

 

他突然就发现，他只是想要一个真相，他并不是真的在意那些过程——他……他只是想要一个，还能再爱的理由。

有了开头，结尾也许就比较容易，所以Frigga这次回答得倒是很俐落，她说：「他怕你知道真相后会恨他，他更怕你会因此受到伤害，他只是想要保护你而已。」Loki看着母亲的眼睛，因为这句话而被触动，Frigga不舍地替他拭去滑落的泪水。

 

「他从来都不想要伤害Laufey，是Laufey拜托他杀了他的。」

「为什么？」

 

「因为Laufey说，与其死在其他仇人手里，他宁愿终结在自己最好的朋友的怀抱中。」那是一个悲剧，可是这个悲剧，谁也不愿意造成。

 

Laufey一心求死，大概也没想到，他会把自己的好友拖进将近20年的梦魇中。

「为什么？」

Frigga思索了一下，决定把那些问题留给丈夫，那些该由他自己来解释，于是她回答了小儿子的另一个问题，「Loki，当年的事很复杂，我一时也说不清楚，甚至，有些东西你父亲都不愿意提及。可是你要知道，当年他并不是没有劝过Laufey趁早收手，可是Laufey说，这是家族百年流传的基业，不能毁在他手上。」

百年黑道的根基，也许足够稳固，却也会引来更多觊觎，这是黑帮无法摆脱的辛酸和残酷。

「Laufey希望他的儿子能不要步入他的后尘，那里面有太多的辛酸、无奈及妥协。你的母亲已经死于那些黑帮斗争中，所以他希望你能成为一个普通人，健康快乐的成长，不要如他一样，永远只能躲在阴暗处，忍受阴霾和寒冷，永远不见天日。」Frigga摸着儿子苍白忧伤的脸，心疼地说道。

Loki没有开口，只是茫然地望着Frigga。

他的母亲？他从来都没见过的母亲？

那些未曾蒙面的想像对他而言都太艰辛，他在Frigga和Odin的怀抱中成长，他对于冠着邪恶名头的父母既惧且怕，既伤且恨——他们都说，他们是为了他。

Frigga没有给他思考的时间，继续说道：「所以Odin尽力地避免你参与到家族的核心中，他鼓励你学文学、不要求你从商；你参与的事物愈少、你发现真相的机会就愈少。你父亲，不管是哪一个父亲，都希望你能够远离家族的一切。可是如果你一直待在Thor身边，你就不可能离得开。」

Loki逐渐木然的听着Frigga的述说，他觉得自己似乎连哭泣的力气都没有，他好像只是听着一个——跟他有关却又无关的故事。

你们都说爱——

 

可是，你们对我的爱，就是让我活在谎言和亏欠之中。黑发男人冷漠的想着。

他不能不冷漠，他用冷漠包装情感，在他崩溃之前，他只能抽离自己的灵魂，去飘荡在故事外围，冷眼相看。

「可是Loki，他真的爱你。」Frigga的声音有些虚幻，但是她说出口的话，全是真实而满溢的情感，「所以他跟Stark谈条件，让出Odinson家族名下出版业的所有利润，让Stark找上你，想让Stark成为你的出版社，这样你可以有更多的签约金、过更好的生活。」

「他不答应你们在一起，是因为你是Laufey唯一的儿子，更是唯一的血脉与希望，你跟Thor在一起，就不会有子嗣，Laufey的血脉会就此断绝。Laufeyson家族已经没落在他手上，Laufey也因他而死，他不能眼睁睁地看着，他最好的朋友，就此断了后。你能明白吗？」最后，他的母亲，他真正的母亲，这样对他说。

 

Loki恍恍惚惚，那些理由，全是在旁人甚至在Loki自己看来，都通俗到俗烂的借口——可是，为什么Frigga的每一个解释，都充满他无法忽视的感情？

他好像还有很多问题，却又好像什么也不想再问、什么也不想再知道，于是，他问了最后一个他三年来都没有想通的问题，「那他为什么还要让我发现牛皮纸袋？」

后来的他仔细想过，如果Odin真的不愿意他知道真相，以他谨慎的性格，根本不会让Loki发现牛皮纸袋。那天下午，他之所以会发现自己的身世，全是Odin在背后的引导。

Frigga温柔又哀伤地凝视他，叹息着说：「……因为Laufey是为你而死，他不能让你一辈子都不曾去他坟前放上一束花。」

Frigga的话把Loki带回那一天，他告别Asgard的那一天——

他离开Mjolnir庄园后，独自来到Laufey的墓园里，墓园的地址就被夹在信纸里。在他走出Odin的书房前，Odin对他说的最后一句话是：去看看他吧，Loki，他等你很久了。

他走出Odin的书房后，遇到了Heimdall。

Heimdall惊讶Loki惨白的脸色，关心的问道：「小少爷，你怎么了？」

Loki看了他一眼，脑子闪过很多问题，想问这个虽然总是沉默却对他十分温和的老管家，但最后他什么也问不出来——知道答案又能如何，难道就能改变他不能待在Thor身边的事实吗？难道就能改变他其实不是真正的Odinson家小王子的事实吗？

既然什么也无法改变，那再纠结似乎也没有了意义。

他避开老管家关心的视线，说道：「Heimdall，请帮我叫辆出租车，谢谢。」

Heimdall不放心这样的他，所以又问了一句：「小少爷，你要去哪里？」

「冬棺墓园。」白色的唇颤抖着吐出四个字。

听见这个名字，老管家一瞬间沉默了下来——冬棺墓园，前任也是最后一任Laufeyson家主，Laufey最后的安息之地。

他曾经为这个小少爷祈祷过，希望他永远都不要知道这个墓园的存在，但是此刻祈祷已经变成妄想。他只能悲悯地望着自己从他婴孩时期就守护着的小少爷，知道他已经明白自己的身世，他很想说些什么安慰他，却什么也说不出来。

突然，Loki问他：「他是个好人吗？」

Heimdall过了很久才回答他：「他是个好父亲。」

他亲自送Loki上了计程车，还替他付清车资——那一刻，他就知道，也许小少爷不会再回来了。

那天他在Laufey的墓前站了很久很久，斑驳的墓碑上只有一句简短的墓志铭：

_【All endings are beginnings.】(所有的结局都是新的开始。)_

他反覆咀嚼这句话的深长意味，试着想要理解那个从未蒙面的父亲的爱——

 

这太难了，他想。

信封里还夹了一张黑白的照片，照片上的Laufey，只留给他一个背影。Odin说：那是因为，他希望你永远不要知道、永远不要记得他的长相，就像他希望你永远不要记住那些仇恨和不得已。

他看着照片、又看着墓碑，冷漠地对着墓碑开口：「你们对我的爱，就是让我活在谎言和亏欠之中。」可是让他最难过的是，这样想并不会让他比较好过。

那句墓志铭提醒了他，Laufey真的爱他，他用他的结束，来换取儿子的开始。

他什么也无法理解，他只能黯然离去。

 

「Loki.」Frigga轻柔的呼唤，把黑发男人拉回现实。

 

她看着他，声音既低柔又强硬、既和暖又果决，她说：「You are our son, Loki, and we are family.」那双绿色眼睛仍旧黯淡，她恳求似地强调，「You must know that.」

 

——你一定要相信，你一定知道。

他咬着下唇，用力地几乎发白，大概过了很久，Frigga才听见她的小儿子这样问她：「Mother, Have I made you proud?」

「Loki, You are good son.」Frigga欣慰地笑了，再次抱紧她的小儿子。

 

在Frigga从未改变过的怀抱中，他仿佛听见自己沉寂已久的心跳声——他的母亲，好像拥有这世界上最强大的能量，他总是能在她的身边安稳平复。他终于能收掉那些犹疑和冷漠，终于能抛弃那些自我放逐和猜疑，和自己和解。

 

他终于能重新去相信、去接纳，那些离他太遥远的真实；

他终于能重新去期待、去幻想，那些离开他太久的未来。

 

Loki抬头看向蔚蓝的天空，那抹蓝耀眼得几乎不真实，他不禁再次感叹——

 

冬天过去了。

 


	25. Chapter 25

晚上7点23分，Thor来到医院。

他看着弟弟趴在昏迷的父亲床边，竟然睡着了。他的脸上，似乎有一丝泪痕。母亲坐在一旁的沙发上，举起食指放在双唇之间，无声的嘘了一声，让他不要吵醒Loki。

Thor很诧异，却又心疼极了。他的兄弟，一向自持又冷淡，他很少看到Loki这么明显地流露出情感。

 

然而，他又不由自主地觉得，眼前这个画面，是他追寻已久的，他的Loki——趴在父亲床边的弟弟，好似一下子回到从前，那个总让父亲抱在怀里的Loki，温暖而真实。

Frigga走到他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他跟她出去。

Thor脱下西装外套，小心翼翼地盖在Loki身上，又贪恋的看了弟弟的睡颜好几眼，这才跟着母亲的脚步走出病房。

即便已经快要春天了，天气仍然很冷，母子俩人各捧着一杯热咖啡，走到医院的庭院中，坐在一旁的长椅上。

Thor很安静，对母亲，他有不谅解，却也有歉疚。

Frigga叹了口气，主动打破那丝谁也没说破的尴尬，开口问他：「Thor，你是不是在怪我，对于Loki的离开仿佛无动于衷？」

Thor闭紧嘴巴，没有回答，用沉默代替答案。

Frigga收不到儿子的回应，又叹了口气，她凝视着远方，觉得有些疲倦。Thor还是没有讲话，他不想也不敢讲——他不愿意说出伤害到母亲的话，但是他也不能接受他的兄弟这几年来受到的伤害。

 

突然，Frigga开口了，她的声音有些低沉，嗓音却很轻，她开始回忆，像是说给儿子听也像是说给自己听一样，「无论是你父亲，还是我，对于Loki的离开都很担心、也很心疼，可是，我们不得不这样做。在当年的情况下，硬把Loki找回来，对他不会是好事的。」

Thor诧异的转过头，Frigga却不理会他的反应，自顾自的说下去：「你父亲不是没有找过他，事实上，我们很早就知道你们在Jotunheimr。但是Loki心中有心结，勉强他回到Odinson家是没有意义的。」

「就算是这样，他就眼睁睁地看着Loki这三年来过得这么辛苦吗？」金发男人几乎在低吼，每次只要他想起Loki在超市里放下牛排的那个画面，他的心就一阵阵地抽痛——他应该拥有最好的、他曾经拥有最好的，如果不是Odin，他也不会成为Loki Laufeyson。

Frigga有些生气，她真的受够了——她受够那些无端的猜忌、质疑和互相伤害，这些男人到底为什么非得把所有的话都压在心底？

 

她不管不顾，决定说出丈夫一直不愿她向儿子们说明的那些事实。她的声线因为气恼而有些颤抖，每个字却都十分有力，「你以为为什么，Loki能够那么顺利地出版他的第一本小说、又是为什么，Banner会愿意预支他稿费？那是你父亲派人到Jotunheimr和Hulk出版社谈条件，说明Loki的第一本小说的出版费用及稿费由我们来负担，赚了都归出版社所有，赔了由你父亲支付。」

 

那些字句，无声地打在Thor身上。

Frigga的话震惊了Thor。

 

当年他最愤怒的，就是Odin不曾寻找过Loki——可是，当事实偏离了猜想，他就像被打了一耳光、却又不肯服输，只能呐呐地问道：「……那为什么不让他过好一点的生活？」

「Loki是一个心思那么细腻的孩子，如果给予他超过他应得的，他很快就会猜到后面有Odin的运作，他只会躲得更远而已。」Frigga摇头，只觉得无奈至极。

她开解了小儿子又要开导大儿子，这父子三人为什么在某种程度上，有着如此惊人的相似？

她话锋一转，锐利的逼视大儿子，语气愈发尖锐，「还有你，你以为为什么你的骇客生活能这么顺利？你真的以为你父亲找不到你吗？他只是想给你们一个，选择未来的机会。」

 

她早就想臭骂Thor一顿了，虽然丈夫的做法有时候她并不是很赞同，但是她更气儿子完全不能理解父亲的苦心。

Thor没有想过，这些可能他都没有想过。他记得的，只有他与父亲在书房的对吼画面，在他心中，Odin是沉默又残酷的存在，他从来都不对他的儿子细说，他隐藏在心底深处的爱——

 

即便是他最疼爱Loki的时候，他也只是一次又一次的告诉他：我只要你开心就好，我的孩子。

他有些愧疚，但更多的还是不理解——他没有理解过，从来都没有理解过，所谓父亲的爱。

 

他被Frigga的话弄懵，但是他还有好多疑问，却不知道该从何问起，只能怔怔看着Frigga的，茫然又不理解、不理解又愧疚。

 

一直以来，他只知道坚持自己深爱Loki，可是，隐藏在爱之后的那些痛苦，她从来都不敢细想——他始终不明白，他的兄弟到底为什么要离开他？连他自己都不知道，这三年他是怎么坚持过来的。

他的样子让Frigga又心疼了，软下语气说道：「Thor，我知道你埋怨你父亲从小对你的严厉，可是，他有他的不得已。你要继承的是整个Odinson家族，他希望你能强大过他，这在一个父亲的期望来说，并没有错。」她放下手上的咖啡，伸手替儿子整理衣领，「我知道这几年失去Loki你很痛苦，可是，Loki只有解开心结，他才会过得好。而现在，一切都过去了。」

 

她心疼小儿子，也心疼大儿子，所有人都忽略了，Thor那抹还没能发泄的痛——他只顾着心疼Loki，却忘记心疼自己。

Thor整个脑子纷乱不已，那抹深刻的伤还在心上徘徊，他的恐惧还没能完全放下。到现在，他最想知道的，都还是没有得到答案。

 

他看向母亲，祈求似地问道：「mother，Loki当年到底为什么要离开？」

Frigga却摇头，「我不能告诉你，这是Loki的隐私，你要耐心的等，等他愿意告诉你。」她的小儿子敏感又细腻，他拥有文学家的性格，她不能为他做决定，更不能在没得到他同意的情况下，擅自为他述说。

母子俩再次陷入一片沉默。

 

Thor低下头，将脸埋进掌心里，母亲的开解让他好像终于能正视自己多年的伤口——他也需要爱，和承诺。

 

Frigga温柔地假装没看见他手指间溢出的透明水渍。

突然，他们背后传来一个清冷的声音：「mother, brother.」Thor不由自主地觉得，那声brother，是世界上最好听的一个名词。

Thor飞快地拭去脸上的痕迹，两人回过头，Loki披着Thor的西装外套，就站在不远处。

「my dear，怎么不多睡一会？」Frigga走过去，替他拨开黏在脸颊上的碎发，他的脸上还有趴睡的压痕，倒更像她印象中的小儿子——小时候的Loki，常常独自一个人坐在书桌前看著书，看得累了就直接趴在书上睡着了。

「我睡醒没看見妳，保镳說妳跟哥哥出来走走，我就过来了。」Loki脱下身上的外套，披到母亲肩上，外面太凉了，他不希望她生病。

Frigga笑着接受了小儿子的贴心，Loki的感情一向隐蔽内敛，深藏于最细微之处，可是只要细细品味，就不难发现，其实他的温暖和关怀，无处不在。

她挽起Loki的手臂，发现有些冰凉，她赶紧拖着小儿子往医院内走去，边走边说：「太晚了，你们回去休息吧，我也该回病房了。」

Loki踌躇了一下，还是下定决心般的开口，他的语气又轻又细，却每一个音节都清清楚楚，大概是源于他从小就喜欢朗读莎士比亚，所以他的音调总是起伏地很好听，他说：「mother，妳已经一个人照顾了这么多天了，回去休息一下吧，我留下来。」

Thor极度讶异地看了他的兄弟一眼，却没有多说什么。

Frigga很欣慰地笑了，Loki能说出这番话，让她十分感动。但她还是温和地拒绝了小儿子的提议，「我没事的，你父亲一个人在这里我不放心。Thor今天去集团也累了一整天了，你们赶紧回去吃饭，我今天有交代他们，要做你最喜欢的香草布丁。」

「可是……」Loki还想再劝，却被Frigga挥手打断。

她以坚决的口吻说道：「听话，你今天也累了，回去好好休息一下。」

她亲吻两个儿子，不容拒绝地将他们送出医院。

晚上10点12分，洗漱完后，Thor照例钻到Loki的房间里，抱紧他不肯放手。

Loki觉得自己已经习惯了兄长的无赖，却还是没忍住，给了他一个白眼。

Thor笑笑，拿过被Loki随意丢在椅背上的毛巾，开始帮弟弟擦拭仍滴着水滴的黑发，他像是有意、又像是漫不经心地问道：「Loki，你知道为什么我要写那个病毒吗？」

「为了找我？」

「那你知道，为什么那个病毒叫做玫瑰病毒吗？」

Loki手上正好拿着一本书，他听见这个问题，轻轻地笑了一声，然后回答：「小王子。」

他举起手上的书，在兄长面前晃了晃，金晃晃的烫金书名印进了Thor的眼底，和心底——The Little Prince.

「再读一遍给我听？」金发男人笑着问道。

黑发男人开始朗读起书本中的文字，抑扬顿挫的音调，把黑夜都注入一股鲜活旺盛的生命力，直到他念到： _“You are beautiful, but you are empty. One could not die for you. To be sure, an ordinary passer-by would think that my rose looked just like you – the rose that belongs to me. But in herself alone she is more important than all the hundreds of you other roses: because it is she that I have watered; because it is she that I have put under the glass globe; because it is she that I have sheltered behind the screen; because it is she that I have killed the caterpillars (except the two or three that we saved to become butterflies) ; because it is she that I have listened to, when she grumbled, or boasted, or even sometimes when she said nothing._ **_Because she is my rose._ ** _”_

_(你们虽然很美丽，但是却很空虚。没有人愿意为你们而死。或许，一般的路人，会认为我的玫瑰花——那一朵属于我的玫瑰花和你们是一样的。但她这一朵却比你们千万朵还要重要：因为我曾经亲自为她浇水；把她放置在玻璃罩下；把她置于屏风后面保护它；为她铲除一些毛毛虫（只留两三只蜕变成蝴蝶）；我倾听她的抱怨、自吹自擂甚至信口开河，哪怕她默默无语——_ **_只因为她是我的玫瑰花。_ ** _) [1]_

他念完了这一段，停下来望着他的兄长，那双宝石蓝的眼睛里载满温柔的笑意——从他八岁那年，读小王子给Thor听时，他就是用这样的温柔看着他的。

然后，他的兄长说：「You're always my rose.」

Rose virus，他们的爱情病毒。

当爱到极致的时候，爱情往往既是病也是毒。他们在很年轻的时候，就已经很明白这一点——

 

他是他的 病，病 名是 爱。

他是他的 毒，毒 只为 情。

 

玫瑰象征爱情，他们的爱情有种小王子般的天真——这抹天真，是一种坚定的力量。他们的爱情，谁也无法质疑、谁也无法挑唆、谁也无法窜改。即便分别的时候，他们仍然不曾怀疑。

三年来，Loki不敢去想自己有多思念他的兄长，但他从不怀疑他的兄长爱着他。

三年来，Thor不断思索他的兄弟是为何而离开，但他从不怀疑他的兄弟爱着他。

Loki既是他的小王子，也是他的玫瑰花。

Thor既是他的守护者，也是他的灌养者。

独一无二，超越万千。

Loki觉得自己的脸颊滑过些什么，却很快地被Thor的姆指拭去——然后，那些捆绑他多年的伤和痛、那些如影随形的执念，好像都随着被擦去的眼泪，而逐渐溶解……

 

书本掉落在地面上，Loki溶化在兄长的热情怀抱中，直到黎明。

 

在天亮之前，他听见他的兄长一遍又一遍地说：「You'll always be my love.」

他迷蒙了泪眼，再也无法压抑的低啜和呻吟，环绕在Thor耳边，无尽无休。

 

他终于听见他的兄弟，带着情欲的沙哑对他说，「I love you too, brother……」

 

 

注[1]：引用自圣-修伯里的小王子。

 


	26. Chapter 26

下午3点49分，Loki坐在窗台上，沐浴在阳光中。

Loki刚从医院回来没多久，Frigga说Odin要做检查，今天有很多事要忙，硬是把他从医院赶了回来。Thor不情不愿地去上班，整个Odinson庄园静悄悄的，只剩下他这个游手好闲的小王子，一个人在房间躲懒。

此刻，优雅的黑发男人正懒洋洋地捧着当年Odin送他的Dickens手稿，小心翼翼地翻看着。

他的指尖沿着自己的默念，滑过一行又一字，每一个字，他都如此熟悉，因为他曾经无数次的研读过这本手稿，他正好读到：

_Some strong-willed person subjected to the test of time parting showed admirable obedience and fortitude. With people that are determined to be tested and death showed an enviable comply with bravery._

_(一些意志坚定的人在经受生离死别考验时表现出令人羡慕的顺从与刚毅。那些决心接受测试和死亡的人表现出令人羡慕的勇敢。) [1]_

他的目光被这一段文字给紧紧吸引住，嘴里喃喃地反覆念诵，他忍不住猜想——Laufey临死以前，是不是就抱持着这样的信念，满心欢喜地走向死亡？

「With people that are determined to be tested and death showed an enviable comply with bravery.」他又念了一遍，试着想理解那个从不存在于他的记忆中的父亲。

——太难了。再一次的，他对自己说。

他叹了口气，轻轻地阖上书本，拿起早已凉透的咖啡辍了一口，冷掉的咖啡早已失去原本的风味，他皱起眉头，从窗台上下来，准备走到厨房给自己重新冲一壶完美的黑咖啡。

突然，他的手机响起了。

在Thor的强烈要求下，Loki已经很习惯把手机带在身边这件事，所以他不慌不忙地按下接听键，一个很有朝气的声音，立刻从电话的另一端传来：

「你也失踪得太久了。」Bucky连招呼也不打，电话一通就迫不急待的埋怨起他。

这个埋怨让Loki笑了一声，他也才两个星期没去coffee而已，但是他很珍视这份难得的关心，所以他耐着性子回答：「我跟我哥回家一趟。」

「喔，那什么时候回来？」Bucky维持了他对Loki的理解和尊重，并没有打听太多。

「还不知道，我父亲病了，可能还要一段时间。」

「噢，」Bucky了然似的喟叹了一声，「那好吧，我进了新的咖啡豆，原本想叫你来试试看。」

「味道好的话记得留一点给我。」Loki一手拿着电话，一面看着地板上自己的影子，上扬的嘴角显示他的好心情。

「那你忙完赶紧回来，Steve一直心心念念要你哥去他那做教练。」

「知道了。」Loki又笑了一声，这才挂上电话。

——原来有朋友牵挂是这种感觉。Odinson家的小王子，逐渐重新熟悉起那些，他原本自我放弃的一切。

Bucky的来电让他的心情变得很好，他伸了个懒腰，把书放回原位，然后拿起咖啡杯准备走去厨房，心里默默盘算着，也许他还能来块红丝绒蛋糕。

就在他转身之前，Heimdall猛然地冲进来，老管家失去以往最重视的分寸和礼仪，激动地对他大喊：「小少爷，总裁清醒了。」

咖啡洒了一地，迅速在洁白的地毯上晕散开来，Loki盯着那抹被污染的痕迹，分不清自己到底是哭是笑。

Loki从来不知道原来自己家的司机能够飙车飙得如此凶猛。

他一路上不断地在心底催促，快一点、再快一点，他想快点看到，那个父亲是真正清醒且完好的存在。

 

可是，当他真正站在医院门口时，他却停住了。他手足无措，不知道该进该退。老管家静静地陪在他身边，没有开口，他拍了拍小少爷的肩膀，发出欣慰似的叹息。

Loki固执的站在原地，不愿进也不愿退。

 

他仍旧不知道该如何面对Odin——他突兀地想起，童年时期Odin衬衫上的钮扣，打磨得十分光滑，隐隐约约的线条，被他淘气地拨弄着。

Thor还没赶到，他站在那里，无声地等待着，虽然到底在等什么他也不知道，他只是在等待——大概只是等待再一次的救赎。

直到一双柔软的手握住他的掌心，Frigga温暖地对他笑着，牵着不知所措的他走进医院里——这双手，大概曾经也是这样牵着他，跌跌撞撞的学习走路。

母子俩人安静的一起搭乘电梯，Loki顺从地让Frigga牵着他走进病房里，一堆医护人员正围着仍旧躺在病床上的Odin忙得团团转。

Odin在人群的隙缝中看见他，黯淡的双眼好像一瞬间就有了活力。

原本吵杂的病房瞬间就寂静下来，Frigga示意所有的人都出去，她鼓励似地拍了拍小儿子，然后，也跟着走了出去，还体贴的带上了门。

「Loki……」老人虚弱的唤着三年不见的小儿子。

黑发男人僵在原地，定定地看着Odin朝他伸出的手，魔鬼和天使在心中打架，他只要往前一步，就能握住那只手，就能相信爱——

Odin看着小儿子僵硬的表情，失望地垂下头，他的手缓慢地放下，心头闪过一阵悲凉和酸痛，他的小儿子，终究还是恨了他⋯⋯

在那只手即将落到床面前，突然被人用力拉住，他惊喜地抬起头，对上那双漂亮的绿色眼睛，Frigga曾经无数次的称赞，那双眼睛像是最好的绿宝石。

 

可是，此时此刻，美丽的绿宝石里承载着满满的泪水和痛苦——

Loki全身发抖，再也无法抑制自己的情绪，他终于能够坦承地问出口：「你为什么不愿意相信我？」

Odin被小儿子突如其来的问题给震惊了。

 

他悲愤的怒吼，「你为什么不愿意相信，在这么多年的疼爱以后，我会爱你？」他不管不顾地吼了出来，这才是他最无法原谅他的地方——为什么不相信他？为什么他会笃定的认为，真相就会让他失去他？

「我离开，不只是因为我爱Thor，更是因为我爱着你、爱着母亲，就算你给我的所有一切都是算计，我他妈的就是爱着你们。」优雅的Odinson家小王子丢掉了一切，良好的教养全都去他妈的滚蛋，他只想知道，为什么⋯⋯

这个问题让Odin心痛，他无法回答，因为爱他，所以害怕失去，可是他的不坦白，还是让他失去了他。就像Loki说的，他应该要相信他，毫无理由的相信他，可是他的愧疚捆绑跟随他太深太久，让他无助、让他害怕……

太多的伤痛，还刻在心上，让他在无数的夜晚都难以入眠。

眼前小儿子的身影，仿佛逐渐和逝去的挚友重叠，把Odin拖入回忆的漩涡——

倒在地板上喘息的Laufey笑着对他说：

 

「Odin，动手吧。」

「你很残忍。」

「与其死在别人手上，我宁愿是你。」

「我们可以做别的安排，我可以放你走。」

「不，我太累了，而且，我想念她，你明白的。」

「那Loki呢？他是你的儿子。」

「所以我请求你，你会答应我吗？」

「他会成为Loki Odinson。」

「谢谢你，My friend.」

终于，在Loki的眼泪里，Odin明白了——

他不是Laufey，他只是他的儿子，Loki Odinson。

Odin吃力地起身，用力地拥抱住小儿子，像儿时一样将他紧紧的拥入怀里。他的力气大得惊人，一点也不像是重病中的老人。

「I'm sorry, my son.」他说，「But I love you.」

Loki颤抖着、恐惧着、哭泣着，漂亮的绿色眼睛此刻什么也看不清，泪水模糊了他的视线，身体里每一个细胞都在呐喊，可是，他无法推开——

他爱着他，深深刻刻的爱着他。不管这个父亲给了他多少谎言和残酷，他都温暖了他整个童年。他记忆中所有父亲应该有的样子，都是他给予的，而不是那个冷冰冰躺在棺木里的Laufey。

他在父亲久违的怀抱中放声大哭，紧紧地抱住眼前这个，用他所有的一切来呵护他的父亲。

 

所有的爱恨、所有的挣扎、所有的怨痛，仿佛都在空中被哀悼——

 

然后，埋葬。

他终于能和自己、和伤痛、和记忆，和解。

他终于能在谎言中，找到那真实深刻的爱。

突然，Loki就明白了——

_You choose to forgive when you want to keep people in your life. (会选择原谅，是希望对方仍能留在你的生命中。)_

他爱他，爱他们每一个人，他不想失去任何人，所以他终于能和过去握手言和。

Frigga站在门外，泪流满面，直到那个高大的身影将她围绕住，她投入大儿子的拥抱中，接受他的抱歉：「I'm sorry, mother.」

Thor拥抱着母亲，在心底默念：冬天过去了。

Thor跟在母亲身后一起走进病房时，Loki已经平静下来。

他正坐在Odin的病床边，手上还拿着一颗苹果，淡定地削着皮。Odin温和地笑着，那是他在Loki面前一贯的表情，父子俩有一搭没一搭地随意聊着，大多是Odin问几句Loki这几年的生活、Loki会简短但是明确的回答。温馨的气氛，仿佛刚刚病房里的狂风暴雨，全都是假象。

金发男人走近弟弟，接过他手上的苹果，然后，在他脸上落下一个吻。

Loki被兄长突如其来的举动弄得又气又急，压根不敢抬头看向父母，连耳根都红了。Odin觉得自己又要昏过去了，他怒视大儿子张狂的举动，气得不知道要说什么好。Frigga赶紧上前帮他拍了拍背，嘴角是掩饰不住的偷笑。

Thor毫不在意，还挑衅地冲着父亲做鬼脸。

「Thor Odinson.」结果Odin对大儿子的第一句话是连名带姓的冲他吼，十分强健有力。

「我在这里，Father，看到你这么精神我感到十分高兴。」Thor双手一摊，嘻皮笑脸地回应着父亲的怒气。

Odin还来不及回应，就听见欠揍的大儿子突然哀嚎了一声：「嘶——」

他的腰好痛——低头一看，Loki气急败坏地往他腰上狠狠掐着，十足十的力道，他的兄弟恶狠狠地对他说：「你给我滚出去。」

Odin一时不知自己该做什么样的表情，更不知道自己该赞美小儿子的义举还是吐槽大儿子的找死。Loki气得满脸通红，Thor则用一种让Odin毛骨悚然的眼神，对着Loki满脸讨好地笑着——

「哈哈哈哈哈——」Frigga终于忍不住大笑了起来。

她的笑声感染了房间里的每一个人，所有人都不自觉地跟着她一块笑了起来。

Heimdall站在病房外，听见房里头的笑声，长年紧绷的脸颊，居然柔软了下来。

保镖们错愕地看着不苟言笑的老管家，笑得连眼泪都流了出来。

 

 

注[1]：引用自狄更斯的Oliver Twist。

 


	27. Chapter 27

晚上6点28分，兄弟俩被父母一起赶回家吃饭。

Thor心情很好的揽着弟弟，两人并着肩走出医院，却发生预想不到的场面。

医院门口围了一堆人，守候已久的无冕王好似饿狼，而他们就是他们眼中肥美的食物。当两人一同走出医院的那瞬间，谁都还来不及反应，他们就已经被包围。一阵猛烈的闪光涌现，大批的记者犹如嗜血的鲨鱼般，蜂拥而上。

【Mr. Odinson，请问Odin总裁现在的状况如何？】

【Mr. Odinson，请问你即将要继承Odinson集团吗？】

【Mr. Odinson，请问Odin总裁病倒对Odinson集团有严重的影响吗？】

记者的提问一个接着一个，犹如突如其来的雷阵雨，猛烈地朝着两人袭来，没有停歇的打算。似乎没有人真的在意他们的回答，一个比一个激烈的问题带着满满的恶意朝他们丢来，措手不及。

兄弟俩同时停下脚步，Loki不由自主地想缩回医院里。Thor一个反射动作，立刻挡在弟弟前面，将他牢牢地护在身后。

Heimdall一脸焦急地看着被记者团团包围的两兄弟，他试图推开档在前面的记者们，可是那些人却丝毫不动，犹如生根般坚决地站在原地，非常敬业的坚守自己的工作岗位。

他们不断逼近，闪光灯从头到尾都没停过，亮得Loki几乎睁不开眼。他不喜欢这种场面，长年清冷的性格让他只想远远躲开，他躲在兄长的身后，不自觉地又往后退好几步——直到他的兄长在混乱中圈住他的手。

Loki震惊地看向Thor，却只看到他英俊的侧脸，他脸上的每一丝线条，都写满坚决。他一手放在背后，紧紧地牵着他的兄弟，另一手挡在胸前，阻止记者们过于靠近的紧逼。

「这里是医院，请你们尊重其他病人的权益。」

Thor皱紧眉头，尽可能平心静气地开口。

【Mr. Odinson，听说你已经离家出走很久了，你这次来是因为你父亲快死了，所以你准备来接收他的遗产吗？】

这个失礼至极的问题让Thor脸色铁青，但他还来不及回答，原先躲在他身后的Loki，倏然冷了脸。

 

他一把推开护在他身前的兄长，冷冷地看着那个记者，记者被Loki冷冽的表情看得心底发寒，头皮发麻。

然后他就听见这个好看的男人，一字一句，缓慢又冰冷地说：「把你的话收回去。」

「……」倒霉的年轻记者试图解释些什么，却想不出更好的词汇似的结结巴巴，「我的…我的意思是说……」

「我说，把你的话收回去。」他重覆了一遍，铿锵有力。

记者哆嗦着，不敢再回应——谁也想不到，这个看起来温文儒雅的男人，竟然能有这么强大的气场。

Loki不理会他的反应，自顾自地说：「我的父亲不会死，我的兄长也不是为了什么狗屁遗产。」他死死盯着那个菜鸟记者，眼神冷淡至极却隐含着愤怒，好像只要他敢再多说一个字，他就会揍他。

Loki的话让在场所有的记者都安静了下来，他们开始猜想，这个黑发绿眼，好看到过分的男人，到底是谁？

「那个……先生，请问你是？」一个胆子比较大的记者战战兢兢地发问。

「我是Loki Odinson，Odin的次子。」黑发男人皱起好看的眉，他不喜欢这种场面，但是为了他的兄长和家族，他还是简单却不失优雅地自我介绍。

在场媒体立刻就炸开了。

这么多年来，Loki连一张照片都没被拍到过，Odin提起他的小儿子的次数，屈指可数。

Odinson家的小儿子一直是个谜一样的存在——有人说，Odinson家根本就没有小儿子；有人说，Odin根本不重视这个小儿子。

无论传言是什么，都没有一种可以合理的解释，为什么这么多年来，Loki从来都没有出现在公众面前？Thor虽然离开Odinson集团多年，但是他从前在集团实习时，常常出现在大众眼前，也曾经几次陪着Odin接受媒体的采访，所有人都知道，他就是高高在上的Odinson家族的继承者。

但是Loki，简直像是见不得人的私生子，被Odin隐藏起来，不见于世。

Odin用他的方式和手段，把Loki牢牢地保护起来。他希望他拥有一个鲜活自在的人生，他和Laufey曾经经历的那些不得已，他希望他的孩子能够不要重复经历，因为，那里面承载了过多的哀伤。

谁也不知道，这个烟雾般迷蒙，世人难以窥探的Loki Odinson，才是真正的Odinson家小王子。

记者正想一连串逼问时，Loki挑着眉，自己补充了一句：「领养的。」

Thor实在忍不住，噗哧一声笑了出来，满场记者个个都一脸发懵——刚刚有发生什么好笑的事吗？

Heimdall赶紧趁机钻进人群，挡在兄弟俩面前发言：「谢谢各位，总裁很好，请不要做不实的报导，否则，Odinson集团会保留法律追诉的权利。」

Thor拍了拍Heimdall，把他的兄弟拉回身后，然后，他对着镜头，一字一句缓慢而清晰地说道：「我父亲很好，会继续管理Odinson集团。这位Loki Odinson，是我领养的弟弟。」

他回头看了弟弟一眼，眼里带上温暖的笑意和过分炙热的情感。他在Loki错愕的目光中，对着镜头昭告：「借着这个机会，也向大家介绍，Loki Odinson，我的爱人，永远的另一半。」

 

那个拥有一双漂亮的宝石蓝眼睛的金发男人，他的嗓音低沉，带着磁性的魅力，既性感又认真——他看似轻挑的发言，事实上谁都看得出来，他无比认真。

 

记者全都沉默了下来，这个信息量太大，即便是久经战场的记者们，也难以消化——他们本来想挖掘家族内斗的秘辛之类的老套豪门故事，谁知道这对兄弟远比他们想得更加精采。

Heimdall觉得自己大概花了毕生的忍耐力，才忍下了想揍大少爷的冲动。别说记者，连他都快被Thor的深情告白给震撼了。他只能趁着在场媒体被冲击过度还没反应过来，集体石化的机会，带着两位少爷，长扬而去。

记者们呆愣地看着那两个背影，只觉得那两个人依偎在一起的身影，潇洒至极。

深夜时分，Thor从熟睡中惊醒。

他习惯性地想将怀里的人抱得更紧一样的，然而——冰冷的床铺，没有那个熟悉的人，他摸索着床铺，确定宝贝弟弟不在身边，他瞬间就清醒了。

「Loki？」他在黑暗中沉声呼唤。

没有回答。

Thor立刻扭开了床头灯然后翻身下床，亮眼的光线刺激了眼睛，他眨了好几下，才适应了突如其来的光亮。环视了一圈宽广的房间，都没有看到那抹纤细的身影，地板上还散落着他们睡前放肆的痕迹，但是却不见了那个最重要的人。

他的心一瞬间就被扭紧了，连忙向浴室走去，空荡荡的一片，什么也没有。

他回到房间，一边颤抖着寻找着自己的手机，一边告诉自己——不会的，Loki不会走的，他们说好了，要一起回Jotunheimr的……

突然，他的眼光扫过窗户，从半掩的窗帘隙缝，看见花园里，有一抹若有似无的人影。

即便在黑夜中，Thor也能一眼就认出，那就是他的Loki——就像当时，在Jotunheimr廉价小公寓的大门口，那仅仅只是一闪而过的身影，他却仍然知道，那就是他的Loki。

Thor捡起被随意扔在地板上的睡袍，急匆匆地就往花园走。

Loki光着脚，踩在柔软的草皮上，他微微仰着头凝视着月光，白皙的脖子带着优雅的弧度，像只高傲的天鹅。他纤细的身影在月光的照映下，显得有些虚幻，却极致美丽。

Thor看呆了，他想开口喊他的兄弟，却像是被人掐住了脖子般，什么声音也发不出来。他怕惊扰了他，甚至不敢走过去——他太美了，美得毫不真实。

 

他虚幻不实，好像只要他一出声，他就会消失不见。

 

这个想法好像一瞬间就能逼疯他，他只能愣愣地看着他的兄弟，他的挚爱。

Loki没有回头，但他像是感觉到Thor的出现一样，清冷的嗓音听起来竟是如此飘渺，他说：

「哥哥，月亮很美吧？」

Thor终于回过神，他没有回答，不敢发出一点声音，只是小心翼翼地走向他的兄弟。

Loki似乎没有注意到Thor的谨慎，他像是询问、又像是自言自语般地说道：「哥哥，明天的头条新闻，大概就都是我们俩的名字了，这样你也不后悔吗？」

Thor朝他伸出手，还差一点，他就可以触碰到他。

「我们回家吧，哥哥。」Loki缓缓说着，平静而释然，他终于抛开那些无法面对，「我们，一起，我陪着你，你也陪着我。」

只要有你陪着我，我就不会再害怕那些迷茫的不实，我就不用再恐惧那些虚妄的谎言——

 

我就能拥有真实。

Thor倏然停止动作，他僵在原地，像是不知该如何是好，然而那双蓝色的眸子却逐渐散出一丝光芒——从始至终，他都用那样的光芒照耀着他的兄弟。

然后，他听见他的兄弟对着他忏悔，「我很抱歉，哥哥，」

 

Loki的绿色眸子染上点点盈光，那是他的兄长永远都无法拒绝的表情，Loki深知这一点。但是他无意用那样的表情迷惑他的兄长，唬弄般的取得他的原谅，他要的，只是真实而平静的情感。

 

就像他兄长从以前到现在，看着他时，始终不变的，温柔的眼神。

 

「可是我会离开，是因为我爱你，我太爱你，所以我不知道该怎么办。」他这样说，带着一点点的歉疚，和宁静的自白。

还差那么一点点，Thor就能抓住他。

他终于转过身，面对着Thor，他说：「我爱你，哥哥。」

那抹虚幻的身影逐渐清晰，与真实重合。Loki不再清冷、不再隐藏，声音也不是那些说不出口的含蓄，他只是十分平淡地在叙述一个事实，一个只属于他们两个的事实。

 

他的眼眶湿润，毫不掩饰地透着满满的深情。那些曾经是撕心裂肺般的痛苦，被他极力埋藏在记忆中的爱情——可是，他从来都不曾停止的这份爱。不管是离开还是回来，终归都是一句，我爱你。

当他说出口的同时，Thor终于摸到他了。

「不管是三年前还是三年后，我都爱着你。」

Thor用一种极大的力道将他扯进怀里。

 

「小混蛋！」他嘶哑着喉咙，喃喃喊着他。舌尖发出的音节有些模糊不清，像是埋怨，更像是喜悦。

Loki微微一笑，勾上了兄长的颈脖，绿色眼睛魅惑地看着他。

 

他粗暴的吻上他的兄弟，带着一点点的愤怒，和浓烈的爱情。他将他压在一旁的树干上，用力地撕碎了他身上的丝质睡衣。Loki的双手紧紧地勾着兄长，那双总是吐出冷漠的话语的薄唇热情喘息着，热切地回应他。

两人的影子在月光的照映下，晃来晃去，直到被融合在一起，像是宣告，他们再也不分离——

 


	28. Chapter 28

三天后，上午8点37分，Odinson兄弟再次踏上Jotunheimr的土地。

恍如隔世。

Loki突然觉得有点好笑，为自己也为Thor。

 

半个月前他们回到Asgard时都还信誓旦旦，他们一定会尽快回到这个其实他们都讨厌的地方——但是终究，他们都在命运的安排下，回到真正属于他们的地方。

绕了一大圈，他们最终还是要回到原点。他们看似好像什么都没有得到，但是只有他们自己知道，他们到底获得了什么样的结果。唯一也是最重要的是，他们的身旁，有彼此。

Frigga希望他们尽快回到Asgard，好让她能弥补失去的时光。他们这次回来，只是为了收拾那些可能根本用不上的行李——

然后，告别那些都曾在他们生命中留下痕迹的人事物。

 

 

他们先来到Thor的公寓里，Loki毫不意外的发现这间公寓比他的那间大多了，他的兄长这几年真的混得比他好，只要想到这，Odinson家的小王子，那抹不服输的好胜心就会被勾起来，然后瞪视他无辜的兄长。

 

除了窗帘，到处都是清一色的红。Thor漫不经心地收拾着，随意的将衣物往行李箱里扔。他只用了十秒钟就决定，除了电脑跟衣服以外，他什么也不带走——这实在太麻烦了，他实在不应该拒绝Heimdall派人来打包的提议。

 

Odinson家的继承人对此后悔万分，他就应该带着宝贝弟弟去住五星级饭店，搬家这种讨人厌的杂事就应该丢给别人来管。

 

优雅的Odinson家小王子实在很受不了自己兄长如此看似随性实则邋遢的举止，Loki嫌弃的看着哥哥将衣服乱塞一通，他忍不住翻了个白眼。

 

然后，Loki终于看见，那台被人遗忘的高架望远镜。

他挑着眉望着他的兄长，简直要气笑，「Thor Odinson，你这个大变态。」

然而他的兄长却丝毫不在意，只是笑着将他勾进怀里，亲了亲他美丽的侧脸，说：「Loki Odinson，你这个小混蛋，你看，我们多相配。」

他的兄弟翻了个白眼，然后一把推开了他，走到望远镜前，把玩了起来。

 

Thor看着他的背影，这样想着——他是如此真实。

 

下午1点21分，他们回到小公寓里，等待Barton的到来。

Loki站在厨房里，无声的向它告别。

他环顾了一圈狭小的公寓，这里面装载满了他和Thor的回忆，每一样，都珍贵无比。每一个瞬间，他都舍不得丢弃。原先清冷的房子在Thor的添置下，逐渐充满了生活的气息。

 

他曾经只把这间公寓当个住所而已，可是Thor住进来以后，他在不知不觉间默认了这里，是他们的家。

 

他的手小心翼翼的抚摸过他的磨豆机、那套高级的咖啡杯、Thor买给他的新电脑——

 

他叹了口气。

Thor从背后环上他，贴在他的耳边对他耳语，呼出的热气打在他的兄弟的耳畔，他带着温柔和宠溺，亲吻他的耳垂说：「你要是舍不得，就全部带走吧，我让Heimdall派人来打包。」

 

这个声音抚慰了清冷的小说家，冲散了他那点淡淡的离愁。

「我只要带走这个就够了。」他转过身面对他的兄长，双手勾上兄长的脖子，将他毫无距离的拉近自己，在Thor契而不舍的努力下，Loki已经非常习惯这种自然的亲昵。

幸福总是来得太突然，Thor眼神一黯，将他的兄弟压在墙上热切的吻着。

然而不合时宜的门铃总是响得更突然。

金发男人哀叹了一声，在黑发男人清脆的笑声中，深吸了好几口气，才在弟弟的恶作剧般的催促下，遮遮掩掩的去开门。

Barton站在门口，看见Thor他并没有太惊讶，只是目光中有一点不舍和落寞——他是来跟Loki处理合约的事情，他们才刚签完约没多久，想不到Loki突然通知他说要退租。

 

他倒不是舍不得那些已经倒手的房租，只是觉得很可惜，Loki真的是一个难得一见的好房客。

Loki这次没有偷懒，用心地替Barton冲了杯咖啡，他将深色的液体从透明的玻璃壶中倒入他的高档咖啡杯里——这是他第一次用这个咖啡杯招待他的房东先生。

 

他把杯子轻轻地放在Barton面前，优雅又诚恳地开口：「Mr. Barton，谢谢你的照顾，我很喜欢这间房子，如果可以，请你卖给我。」

Barton抓了抓脑袋，有些不知所措。

Thor笑笑，很干脆地对Barton加码：「Mr. Barton，我可以出两倍的价钱，这足够你再买一间更好的公寓。」

三年来都十分贫穷的小说家瞪了兄长一眼——有钱也不是这样花的。

Thor朝他眨了眨眼，双手一摊——反正花的是Odin的钱，Odinson家族的继承人，十分心安理得。

Barton瞪大眼睛，作梦也想不到那个像孤儿一样的年轻人，出手竟然这么大方。他犹豫了一下，最后释然的笑笑，「Mr. Laufeyson，如果你喜欢，就卖给你吧。」想了想，虽然很心痛，但他还是补了一句，「不用两倍价，这房子真的不值这么多钱。」

「Mr. Barton，非常感谢你，但是，其实我是Odinson。」Loki笑着对Barton补充。

 

Barton也笑了起来，那个爆炸性新闻太过震撼，现在整个国家大概无人不知，他还记得他看到新闻时，惊得差点回不过神。

 

这个小插曲冲淡了Barton的失落，在一片友好的笑声和议价金额中，他们握手道别。

下午3点19分，Loki独自来到coffee，准备向Bucky告别。

 

Thor去了健身房找Steve，Loki实在很难想像，这么短的时间内，他的兄长跟Steve居然就能迅速变成好友，想当初他可是花了一年多的时间才开始跟Bucky逐渐熟稔呢——这只是归咎于，大概是因为他们都是一样的发光体。

Bucky看到久违的Loki，并没有多说什么，只是冲着他挑眉，小鹿般温驯的眸子散发出见到好友的喜悦，然后，他像从前那样，问Loki要不要来杯咖啡。

捧着咖啡杯，Loki在咖啡的香气中开口：「Bucky，我要跟我哥回去了。」

「那很好，」Bucky点点头，并没有太惊讶，只是善意的揶揄他，「你知道吗？我认识你这么久，可是只有在你哥身边，你的笑容才是真实的。」虽然他很舍不得Loki，但是他知道，他只有留在Thor身边，才会真实的快乐。

 

他很早以前就感觉得出来，Loki并不属于Jotunheimr，他的心，从来就不在这。

Loki放下手上的杯子，他的动作优雅，即便从新闻上意外得知Loki竟然是个贵公子，Bucky也没有太讶异——他的气质早已出卖了他，那些干净、从容、冷淡却不失高贵的礼貌，都在告诉旁人，这个男人，远没有表面看到的这么简单。

 

Loki看着Bucky，很认真的说道：「如果有一天，你待腻了这里，不妨到Asgard来找我，我会很希望能在Asgard喝到你烘焙的咖啡。」

他的认真让Bucky笑了起来，「我会记得的，如果你还有机会再到Jotunheimr，别忘了来喝杯咖啡。」想了想，他强调的补充，「记得给我打电话，别又失踪那么久了。」Bucky调皮的朝他眨了眨眼，举起手上的杯子，对着Loki做了个干杯的举动。

 

Loki被他的动作给逗笑，然后，他说：「Bucky，我的朋友，谢谢你。」

「保重！」

「保重！」

向来清冷不爱与人靠近的小说家，破天荒给了Bucky一个大大的拥抱——这个他在Jotunheimr认识的第一个朋友。

Bucky笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，不舍地将他抱得更紧几分。

 

他站在店门口，目送着他的背影——这是他第一次看见Loki一个人的背影，却没有那种深切的寂寞感。

他衷心地为他感到喜悦，他想，他一定会幸福的。

最后一站，Loki来到Hulk出版社。

「Mr. Banner，你不用再担心Stark集团的事了，我已经都处理好了。」Loki接过Natasha手上的咖啡，笑着对Banner说。

他的笑容让Natasha有一瞬间的惊呆，这是她的一次看见Loki笑得如此有温度。

Banner高兴地点头，然后笑道：「我看到新闻了，没想到你居然是Odinson家的小公子。」他是真的不知道，当初Odin派人来跟他谈条件时，并没有说出他们的真实身分，所以他一直以为Loki大概是个家里有点钱的小少爷，受不了家里管束而离家出走之类的老掉牙的故事，只不过这个有点钱和他猜测的，差得有点多。

Thor的那篇告白声明引起极大的回响，高挂头条好几天。世人又惊又叹，惊的是没想到Odinson家的两个儿子都如此帅气优秀，叹的是，两个帅哥居然已经属于彼此。

 

「所以你要回Asgard去了对吗？」Banner若有所思的问道。

「是的。」

「恭喜你，Loki。」这是他第一次称呼他的名字。

「谢谢你，Bruce。」小说家真心诚意的致谢，无论当初Banner是为了什么帮助他，是与谁谈了条件，他都不能否认，他确实是在他最需要帮忙的时候伸出援手。

 

最后，黑发男人这样对老板与秘书说：「以后我的每一本小说，都还是希望能由Hulk出版社来出版。」

 

美艳的女秘书和温和的出版社老板将视线从那抹纤细的背影上收回，然后他们对看一眼，会心一笑。

不同于来时的飞机，兄弟俩最后决定搭乘头等舱的卧铺火车慢慢地回到Asgard，年轻肆意的挥霍着属于他们的时光。

 

Loki坐在餐厅车厢的绒布椅子上，黑色的脑袋紧靠着兄长坚硬的胸膛，目光看向玻璃的窗户外，对于这个总是阴暗却收留了他三年的城市，一时间竟然有些不舍。

 

无论他曾经多讨厌这个城市，它终究给了他三年的栖身之所，还收获了他意想不到的友谊。

Thor抚着他的颈脖，温柔地哄道：「只要你想，我们随时都可以再回来。」

Loki收回目光，望向那双总是藏着大海般深情的蓝色眼睛，调皮地问道：「那请问Odinson总裁，你上任后的第一件事，可以帮我修理Stark吗？」

Thor低低的笑了起来，低下头给了他的兄弟一个吻——

 

他终于找回了他，独一无二，只属于他的，Loki Odinson。

Odinson兄弟陪伴在彼此身边，心底踏实又安稳，他们都知道，他们再也不会失去对方。

他们终于一起踏上归家的路途。

 

两年后

黑发男人抱着一束花，在细雨纷飞中，走进了墓园。

 

他再次来到斑驳的墓碑前，上面一样只有那一行字。Loki放下手上的花，望着那句墓志铭，觉得眼睛酸疼。

他试着开口：「我过得很好，你希望的那些，我都做到了。」

 

这实在有点傻，他忍不住这样想着。

背后传来脚步声，他没有回头，下一秒，他就落入了一个火热的怀抱里。

「brother，我们回家吧。」

他不用回头就能看到，他的发光体，是如何照亮他，永远为他灿烂。

 

他的发光体一来，雨就停歇了。

 

Loki勾起一抹笑，温暖而真实，他说：

「好，回家。」

 

他看向兄长的侧脸，那张脸摄人心魂，脸上的每一道线条，他都细细描摹过。他有些突兀的想道，他再也不用逃离——因为他不会再无处可去，不再是无家可归的孩子。

Thor的大手紧紧牵住了他，十指交缠。

 

Loki扣紧兄长温暖的大手，一阵微风吹过，不再是刺骨的凉意，初春时分的微风，寒凉中总会带上一点淡淡的温暖。雨过天晴，阳光透过树叶间的隙缝，洒落在他们身上。空气中有泥土的味道，抬头望去，能看见若隐若现的彩虹。

 

拖得长长的影子混在一起，情人间的细语只有一句：

 

时至今日，依旧没有多少人知道，那个曾经闻名一时Rose virus，唯一的解药，就是LOVE。

 

玫瑰病毒，他们的爱情病毒。他们的爱情就像病毒，却开出玫瑰的绮丽。

 

寒冬总会过去，阳光永远会再次照耀着他们。

他们，温柔而热烈；平静而真诚，永恒的爱着。

 

 

-END-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结的碎碎念：  
> 终于到了最后一章了，突然觉得很舍不得这个故事，用尽心力的勾勒填补，慢慢地完整圆满整个故事。从三月底到现在，花了五个多月的时间，全文共11万个字。  
> 这中间，有高有低、有起有落。有朋友说，这个故事太淡，淡得像水一样，好像少了一点高潮迭起的感觉，大概这也是看得人愈来愈少的原因(笑~  
> 这真的不是一个故事张力很强的故事，因为它的风格缓慢平淡，也许很多人看了开头就看不下去了。  
> 但是，我还是觉得很高兴，因为我终于写完了它，最让我感到骄傲的，是这一篇的铁粉很多，每一个爱它的人，都会告诉我，它真的很好。  
> 希望，写到这里，我有保持住原先吸引你们的那种感觉，没有让你们失望了。谢谢你们一路支持我写到这里，谢谢看到最后的每一个小伙伴，爱你们。


End file.
